Still Looking Up At The Same Moon
by Rebelchickie
Summary: I wanted to hate him, I really did, I couldnt find it in me to hate him. We were made to be eternally bound together. He was half of me, and I wasnt about to start hating myself. "Amu," he whispered in my ear in his husky voice. "Stay away from me!" I yell. He chuckles, making my heart leap in my chest. "Oh, Amu, resistance is futile. Your mine," and his soft lips met mine.
1. Chapter 1-Rejected

**Hey! Thanks for clicking on this story! This is a WEREWOLF story! So if you don't like it, that's your problem.**

Amu's P.O.V

I loved him. I loved him so hard. He was my life, my love and the other part of me. He could have told me to pick a flower on the other end of the world, and I would ask "Do you need anything else?" It didn't matter if I died, if he was happy, so was I. The favor was expected to be returned.

But he didn't want me.

The man who was supposed to love me for who I was, and he rejected me. The pain burned so bad that Death seemed so much more pleasant. Anything was more pleasant then this.

I had heard stories about people like me, people who were rejected by their mate. They said that at that very second you could feel your heart slowly wither, and day by day they got sicker and sicker, until eventually, just like their hearts, they withered away.

Now I understood.

Your probably think that im exaggerating. Like im just being dramatic, oh, but reader, you don't know. You don't know the pain, the agony, and the hurt that comes with THIS type of rejection.

I hope you never realize it yourself.

My name is Amu Hinamori, Omega of the Red Moon Pack, and I was rejected by Alpha, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

My heart ached in my chest. My inner wolf was howling like he was dying. I lay on my bed, my eyes shut tightly, and my hand clutching my chest. The look on her face still haunted my memories. Her cheeks were flushed at first, her happiness evident like it should be, then she got deathly paper white. Her eyes went from sparkling, to shimmering with tears.

I had hurt her.

I clutched my chest tighter, the memory making my heart burn even more.

'Why did you do it? She was your mate and you hurt her! Werewolves live long lives, hell, we might even be immortal, no one has lived long enough to say, and we mate for LIFE. There is no DIVORCE. There is no CHEATING. If your mate dies, there is an 85% chance you do too. I want my mate. I NEED my mate. YOU MIGHT NOT WANT HER, BUT I NEED HER!' my wolf asked me, wimpering. Pathetic animalistic needs.

I was going to be alpha, I didn't need a girl like her. She was weak, she was at the bottom of the food chain. I was at the top. We both come from completely different walks of life.

Opposites don't always attract.

"I deserve better than her, and I always will." I say, closing my eyes. I knew that this would hurt, but I was strong.

I was stronger than any ritual.

Who needs a mate anyway?

…

Amu's P.O.V

How I wished that I had someone to run to? Everyone I had loved had been snatched away from me like I didn't deserve them. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I was just like my mate told me I was.

Useless, ugly, and disappointing.

'I want him,' my wolf murmured weakly.

"He doesn't want us. He rejected us," I say, out loud.

'The we need to run. I cant stay here. I can still feel him,' she said. I was surprised at this. Our wolves were usually the ones driven by the need to STAY with our mate. My was telling me to leave.

'Amu, just shut up and listen to me. Take the little money you have, some clothes, personal items, and some food and water, shift and run.' she said to me. Slowly, and painfully, I got up and did what she said. I got all my clothes, and shoved them all into a bag. It was harder sneaking downstairs to get food, but I managed, and put that all in my black duffle bag.

I sat down at my desk and took out paper and poured out my heart, putting the label on the outside for the Alpha. The reciever would be obvious.

Swiftly, I pulled out an empty journal and some pens and shoved them in my bag. If I were to die out to where ever im going, I want them to know what I have been through so maybe, just maybe, I wont be forgotten.

Slowly, I watched as the day turned into night, and the stars appeared in the sky.

'Time to go,' said my wolf, I nod. I sneak through the house, and out the door. I look at the main house, knowing that Ikuto is in one of those rooms. My heart wrenches and I can feel a new round of tears forming in my eyes.

I put a letter in his mail box, and turned away before I decided to beg him to accept me. Never would I was to get that desperate, but love makes you do things that you normally would never do.

I didn't want him to believe I was that pathetic.

I went into the woods, stripped, and shifted into a white wolf.

Good bye, Ikuto.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I felt her presence not to far away, but I ignored it. It wasn't an easy task though. After a while, I felt her get farther and farther away. Where was she going? Why was she going so far? I was getting frustrated at how much I cared for her. She WASN'T my mate. She was just a weakling.

She was probably just roaming around.

For a while, I just stared off into space, trying to ignore the odd sensation in my heart. It was dread, fear, anger, want, love and worry all mixed into one emotional burrito. I was extremely nauseous and gave me a head splitting headeache.

Just sleep, Ikuto. Sleep…. Sleep….sleep..

Not long after I was lulled into Amu filled dreams.

…

The next morning, I woke up feeling even worse then I had yesterday. I felt physically and emotionally ill.

I walked downstairs to find my closest friends and my sister sitting at my table. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

"Amu, the Omega, left. She didn't leave anything behind," says Utau. My heart dropped. My expression might not have shown it, but I wanted to cry. Scratch that, I wanted to die. The pain in my body increased to a painful level, and I had to hold onto the wall besides me to keep me standing upright.

I needed to act casual. They should never know that she was my mate. She wasn't, it was all just a lie.

"She can leave if she wants too. If she doesn't come back in three days, then we will send out a party to look for her. Can someone get me the mail and the newspaper? I like the news with my breakfast," I say casually. They all give me a calculating look, but hand me my paper and my mail.

"Hey Ikuto, you okay, you look sick," says Nagi.

"Yeah, you look ghostly white," says Utau. Why was I pale, you ask, because of the letter I held in my hands. To: The alpha. No address, and its not signed.

So that's why Amu was over here. She was giving me this.

"Nagi, Kukai and I have to parole, see you later!" said Utau as she walked out of the house with the two boys next to her.

I headed up to my room, letter in hand and laid on my bed. Carefully, I opened the envelope and read what was written in careful, curvy handwriting.

'_Dear Ikuto,_

_Im sorry. Im sorry that im not up to your standards. Im sorry that I wouldn't make a good Luna. Im sorry that you cant love me for who I am. Im sorry, so, so sorry._

_In all my life, I never wanted anything more then for my mate to love me. I would have given you anything, but clearly you didn't want that. I hope that you find someone who will love you more then me, and will be everything you dreamed._

_You deserve it, Ikuto. _

_Thank you for giving me the opportunity to learn this lesson in life. Its not easy, but I think I will make it. I think that I will be okay. If not, well, that's okay too. Iv lived, and I loved, and I got my heart broken, but its all apart of life. _

_Life is a beautiful disaster, full of ups and downs and havoc and anarchy. All you can do is smile and hold on for the ride._

_I love you Ikuto, I love you so much. Even if you don't feel the same way._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Amu'_

I held the letter to my chest, letting a tear slip from my eye.

You will be okay… you don't need her…

But just pray that she will be okay.

"Im so sorry, Amu," I say, before black over comes my eye sight and im sucked into the whirlwind of dreams.

…

**Thanks for reading! I don't own.**

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR I WILL DELETE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2-Dreams

Amu's P.O.V

_I was dressed in a white dress, and I was in a field of flowers. I bent down and smelled them, until I felt a presence behind me._

"_Amu," I heard a familiar husky voice from behind me. I turn around to see Ikuto standing there, in a white shirt and white pants._

"_Ikuto? Why are you here?" I ask, walking over to meet him._

"_Amu, oh, Amu," he said, scooping me up in his arms. Her buried his head in my neck, his grip around my waist tight._

_I could smell his wonderful smell. He smelled like the woods and mint. His touch lit my skin on fire in a way that no one could. I felt whole, I felt complete and I felt loved. I haven't felt this way in so long…_

_Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him, letting one of my hands run through his soft Azure hair._

"_Come home, Amu," he murmured. I pulled back enough to look into his eyes._

"_Baby, you know I cant do that," I say, letting my hand trail down his cheek. He closed his eyes, his forehead crinkling._

"_Why not?" he asked, putting his hand over the one on his cheeks and kissing the palm._

"_You rejected me. You didn't want me. I cant live just watching you ignore me. I know that you don't really love me. You will pick some low life slut as your Luna and I wont be able to do anything but watch." I say, my eyes watering slightly._

"_Oh, babe, don't cry," he says, wiping the tears from my eyes. I smile at him, and we lay down in the flowers and look up at the sky._

"_I could stay her forever," quietly, I murmur._

_He looks at me and gives me a smile so beautiful that I could almost feel my heart breaking._

"_Anything you want." he says, tucking my pink hair behind my pierced ears. I could feel a pull at my heart, and I knew we would part soon._

_I picked the flower from next to me and put it in his hand, closing the flower inside. I did the same for myself. I kissed him, for the first time, and I felt my Soul come alive. We parted, and stared into each others eyes._

_The sky got darker and the thunder rolled and the lightning flash. We were being torn apart from each other._

"_Amu!" he screamed._

"_Ikuto! don't forget me!" I yell. He continued to yell, but I couldn't hear him over the rain._

"_I LOVE YOU!" I scream, and everything goes black._

I wake up from the dream on the cold, hard ground, still under the tree I had fallen asleep under. That dream left tears in my eyes.

"Mate.." my wolf murmured weakly.

"Get it in your head, he is gone," I say. She is silent. I bring my hand to my face, and something falls out of it. I stared at was sitting on my lap, and my eyes widened.

It was a forget-me-not.

I take out my journal and a pen and begin to write.

'**Dreams. I think Ikuto and I can connect through our dreams. It was so real. I could still feel the electricity from where he had touched me and smell his scent. I still taste his lips and can hear his voice echoing through my head. Maybe its just my imagination, but maybe, just maybe we are still connected.'**

I wrote.

I put it away and packed up all my things. I tried to stand, but everything in my body hurt. I felt awful. Don't tell me im sick. I cant fight if im sick.

There was no choice but to keep going. I was either going to live or die, those we the only two options. Live as a rouge, if im lucky, maybe being accepted into a pack, or die from starvation or a rouge. My options where extremely limited.

The day passed by slowly and I got more tired and felt worse. The father I got the sicker I got. No, this cant be happening.

All day, I walked and walked and walked. My wolf was to emotionally exhausted to change me, and I knew that exhausting her would just make both of us miserable. Not that we weren't miserable now. That was beside the point though.

When the sun started to set, I ate some dinner and made my bed in a cave close by a river. I was so tired and so sick. I didn't even think I would be able to move tonight. I heard voices, and they were coming closer and closer. I pulled myself up and staggered against the wall to the mouth of the cave. They knew I was there.

"Hey, there she is!" I heard a voice shout. I glared over at the source of the noise and I stumble forward.

"Go away," I say weakly.

"She is so weak, look at her," I heard a girl say. It wasn't an accusation, it was a fact. She was speaking in a very soft voice.

"Should we kill her?" asks the first one, in a wary voice.

"Might as well," I mumble, leaning against the mouth of the cave and sliding down so I was on the ground. I close my eyes and wait for it to end.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I woke up with a start, the dream was so real. It was like Amu was there with me, and we were really in the field of flowers. If only…

I sit up, my head pounding and my heart aching. I felt sick, really, really sick.

"Utau!" I yell weakly, falling back on my mountain of pillows. She comes in, and walks over to my bed.

"I think im sick," I say. She lays a hand on head and quickly pulls it away.

"I think I should get the pack doctor, your really sick," she says, I grab her hand.

"Don't." I say. She sighs. "Ill cancel all of today's things. Just sleep," she says. I nod and lay in my bed. Why was I sick. Werewolves don't usually get sick. It happens, but its rare. Why wasn't I healing? I was an Alpha! I was stronger, yet my immune system couldn't even fight a cold/flu/life sucking disease.

Why was I so sick? I brought my hand to lay on my hot forehead and smelled something bitter sweet. What was that.. It smelled like…

I opened my hand and what I saw made me absolutely speechless.

There, sitting in my hand, was a forget-me-not. The same flower that was in my dream. The same flower Amu had given me. There was no way it could be coincidence.

"Maybe because you were made to be together!" my wolf growled.

"Shut up," I hiss. He just growls.

I dropped the flower in the little bit of water that was in a cup by my bed. I turned on my side and just looked at it, like it would come to life and answer all my problems.

I don't know how long I stared at it, until a darkness pulled me into a land much darker then before.

…

**I was so happy with the response, I updated! Thank you so much for reading! Love you all.**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Vongolafan16-Ohh don't cry! don't worry, this story (unlike my others) is going to have a happy ending.

johnmajormrbluehippopotamus-Thank you so much for reading, im glad you like it!

Spunky Kitten-Thank you so much! Here you go!

Kidd13-Here ya go!


	3. Chapter 3-Sick

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

That pink haired girl was unconscious on the ground, her face still not looking peaceful in her sleep. She looked sick, very, very sick.

We might be rouges, but we were far from heartless.

I turn to Tadase and we exchange a brief look before nodding. He picks her up, a blush on his face that made me want to tear that girls throat out. We walked back to camp, our whole group giving us strange, bewildered looks as we set the girl down in a tent.

"Go, I need to change her out of those dirty clothes and see how she is." I say to Tadase, and he nods and walks out.

"Hey, can you wake up?" I asked, shaking her. She didn't even shift. I placed my hand on her head, just to pull it away. She was burning up. Felt like she was being slow roasted. Sighing, I stripped her of her clothes, taking away all the weapon she had hidden (sneakily if I might add) and put her in a soft, but durable nightdress. She just slept away.

I put a cloth on her head, checked her vitals, and I still couldn't diagnose her. Maybe she could tell me when she woke up. Lets just hope that its soon, because she is getting sicker, seemingly by the minute.

"Who is that?" asked a cute, orange pig tail haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"We don't know. We found her very sick," I say.

"Yaya doesn't understand. Nadeshiko usually doesn't just take people in." she says.

"There is something different about her," says Tadase. I swallow a lump that formed in my throat. That hurt worse than any battle injury ever could. Yaya gave me an apologetic look and I turn my head.

"Ikuto," I hear the girl murmur sweetly from the tent. She must be confused. Everyone gathers around the tent, and I head in to see her sitting up, smiling brightly and reaching out to her left. Then I noticed that, though her smile indicates pure happiness, the tears streaming down her face say differently.

"Ikuto, Ikuto come here, its just me," she says, reaching further. I grab her hand and push her back against the pillow.

"NO! What are you doing?! I need Ikuto! Ikuto! Help me! Don't just stand there! Ikuto! Ikuto! O!" she screams, trying to reach out past me. Her tears our heavy and her face indicated torture. Its not just because im keeping her from 'Ikuto,' whoever that was, it was deeper than that.

Oh, no. She was love sick.

Sounds stupid and cliché, right? Well, not in the werewolf world. We are meant to meet our mate, they are the very center of our existence. When we are away from them for very extended amounts of time, they are killed, or we are rejected, we get ill. VERY ILL. Sometimes we are able to make it through, but other time…well.. Not so much. I remember how I was after I had lost my original mate…

I wonder what happened to her mate.

"Ikuto, why don't you love me?" Amu asked weakly, staring at the ceiling, as if indirectly answering my question.

"Shhhh, honey, he does love you. don't worry. When you wake up, everything will be okay, Alright?" I ask. She just stares at me with those golden eyes of hers.

Her eyes slide shut, and almost instantly she was asleep.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Tadase. I give him an intense look, my heart aching at the thought of his newfound interest in the girl.

"Were going to fix her and she is becoming one of us." I say.

…

Utau's P.O.V

I go in to check on Ikuto and what I find scares the shit out of me. He is standing in front of the window, his legs so weak that he is swaying back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Ikuto?" I ask, warily. He turns toward me with an angry expression.

"Where is she?" he hisses. "What did you do to my baby?"

" 'Your baby'? 'She'? Ikuto, what are you talking about?" I ask. My fear is building. I don't like him talking like this, I know its not healthy. Should have not listened to him and gotten the doctor.

"My mate, of course," he growls.

"Ikuto, you don't have a mate," I say im scared, not only for myself, but for him.

"Of course I do, she is standing on the edge of the woods. See?" he asks, and I go over to the window to go see what he is talking about. I look to where he was pointing, and I don't see anyone or anything.

"She should be able to hear me. She just stares at me, and wont listen to me. Why wont she listen to me? Im Alpha!" he says weakly.

"Ill go talk to her, you just go lay down, okay?" I don't want you to yell at her and for her to get upset," I say, choking out the lie. He thinks about it for a second, then nods his head and lays in his bed.

Quickly, I run to the doctor Nikaidou. I find him in his office, and quickly grab onto his shirt, dragging him back to Ikuto's room.

"Utau? What is wrong with you?" he asks as I drag him along.

"Ikuto is sick. Really sick. He is delusional and running a high fever and saying something about his mate-" I say, then it dawns on me. I suddenly halt, and Nikaidou runs into me.

"I think Ikuto was rejected by his mate," I say quietly.

"Never. No one in their right mind would," he says.

"Then do you think that he would?" I ask.

He is silent for awhile. "Alpha has a sense of pride that gets in his way… it is a possibility that if he didn't deem her worthy that he could have. She might have left, or is avoiding him so he could be love sick." he said quietly.

I continue walking toward his room.

Oh, Ikuto.

…

Amu's P.O.V

I didn't understand anything. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know why I was so comfortable. I didn't know what was real and what was fake.

Ikuto tormented me. He would just stand there watching me as I gasped for breath, feeling like I was laying in ice. He watched me as I threw the blankets off me, feeling like I was burning to a charred crisp.

He watched and didn't say a single word.

The purple haired girl that I had seen earlier came and held me down, making me scream. Ikuto didn't save my! Why wasn't he helping me! I didn't understand and it was making me upset.

I wanted Ikuto. No, scratch that, I NEEDED Ikuto.

"Ikuto, please save me," I murmured. My hand was hanging off my futon, towards where he stood. He just stared at me.

Save me.

Kill me.

Anything.

I just don't want to feel like this anymore.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I tossed and turned in my bed. I wanted Amu to come here and fix me. I wanted her. I wanted to have her close, and to smell her sweet scent.

Why wasn't she here?

'Ikuto…You rejected her' says my wolf. I chuckle humorlessly.

" Of course I didn't do that. She is just mad at me for some reason. Im not really sure why?" I say, out loud.

I flinch at the pain that my wolf is enduring and I don't understand why. He is the one always whining about how he wants a mate, and I give him one and he says that she left. Psh, she is outside!

Everyone must be going crazy.

I see Utau and Nikaidou come in and I growl.

"Where is she?" I growl

They both exchange I glance.

"Ikuto, either you where rejected or you rejected your mate. Your sick. There isn't anyone there." Nikaidou says.

I give him a confused look.

'You rejected her. You rejected your Strawberry,' he said. Strawberry… that was what she smelled like. Strawberries, Vanilla, and sunshine.

No… she wasn't gone.

I shake my head. I remember tears streaming down her face as she ran away from me.

I remember. I had rejected her.

I had rejected my mate.

A howl ripped through my chest and a heartbreaking, and of pure agony.

And before the world went black, I thought I might have heard a howl filled with the same emotions, but I wasnt sure.

…

**Thanks so much for reading! Your support makes my heart SING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Burakkurozu-Black Rose-Thank you! Hope you got your questions answered! I hope Ikuto will get snapped to his senses too! Te he!

15 fallen angel-Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Cheddur Cheese- Thank you so much! I am sorry for the grammar, I have to Beta Reader! And I suck at grammar… my almost failed English final proves that! Hope you like this and thanks for reading.

Guest-Thanks so much!

cuppycakelol- Oh, im flattered! Glad you like it! Im glad you feel what the charaters feel, it makes me feel like im doing a good job so far!

Vongolafan16j-EXACTLY! STUPID ALPHA MALE PRIDE

BlackVeilBridesAngel- I WILL! Thank you, hope you like it!

XXAnimeXGeekXX-Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. DON'T DIE FROM THE SWEETNESS! I SHALL SAVE YOU WITH AN UPDATE! J

Guest- When I read your review, I literally laughed my head off. It made my day! I would have said the EXACT same thing…maybe with even cruder words! But Amu isn't us, she is to heartbroken to be mean. Thank you so much, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!


	4. Chapter 4-Child

Utau's P.O.V

I watched as Ikuto howled painfully, and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Ikuto," I say, wrapping my arms around his torso. I hold him tight, and he just stands there.

"Ikuto?" I ask softly, letting go of him and moving so I am facing him. His back is hunched and head bowed, and though you cant really see it, every once in awhile tears will fall from his nose.

I can feel my heart breaking for him. He looks so heartbroken like someone stepped on his heart and shattered it. When he starts to sway, Nikaidou catches him and leads him to his bed.

"Ikuto, your sick, very sick. don't push yourself." he says. Ikuto keeps his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Wanna know what happened?" he says. I sit on the edge of his bed and hold his overly hot hand.

"Only if you want to."

He leans back against his pillows, wiped his eyes, and stare at a flower in a cup by his bed. He picks it up and swirls it gently in the water.

"I rejected her. She had the most loving and hopeful expression, and I watched it shatter right before me after I had spoken those bitter, bitter words. Then she left me. Completely abandon me. It I cant blame anyone but myself." he says.

"We can go look for her," I say. He gives me a tortured look.

"If she is out somewhere, friendless and weak, in forest full of Rouge's, sick, maybe even sicker than me. She might not be alive," he says. He closes his eyes and curl up in his bed.

"I really screwed up this time," he murmurs, before he sighs and falls asleep.

Nikaidou checks his vitals, and find him, obviously, sick.

He gives me a worried look.

"Will he be okay?" I whisper.

"I don't know," he says quietly, his look thoughtful and worried.

"Cant you fix him?" I plead.

"No, Utau, I cant. When you are love sick, it is your wolf giving up. They are so emotionally ill, and it makes their body physically ill. There are only so many ways to fix it. Either they need to be reunited with their mate, find a new mate, or they can just try to make it through. Sometimes they make it through the illness and they can live relatively normal, but sometimes…" he didn't continue.

"Sometimes what?" I ask, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Well, sometimes, one of the mates dies. If one dies the other always follows. If whoever his mate is cant pull through… then Ikuto wont," Nikaidou says.

"We have to find out who his mate is!" I shout, Nikaidou just shakes his head.

"She is alive, because Ikuto is alive, but I have a feeling he wont tell us who she is," Nikaidou says.

"Well someone would report her missing! The only one missing is the Omega, Amu Hinamori," says Utau. "Do you think…?" I ask, a little bit of disappointment in my voice.

"Well, two packs were here visiting and left yesterday, so she could have easily went home and ran away, leaving a note for him. We don't know." says Nikaidou.

I sigh and pat my big brother on the head. He was always taking care of me, and I was going to take care of him. He couldn't die on me. The pack would go into ruins, and I couldn't run this pack. He couldn't leave me. I needed him.

"Don't worry, Ikuto, your going to be okay. Utau will fix you," I say, a tear slipping down my cheek.

…

The next few days were spent taking care of Ikuto constantly. We had to keep him locked in his room, and he was absolutely delusional, saying that his mate was waiting for him. When he was sane he was so depressed I was scared for his life.

Nikaidou and I hadn't slept at all. I didn't tell Kukai or Nagi until the second day, when Ikuto had escaped from his room and was trying to get out the door to reach 'his pretty little mate.'

They had been helping as much as they could while keeping the pack in the dark.

I watched as he got worse and worse. The fever was at the point where his blood was practically boiling and the times that he was sane enough to know what was going on were becoming less and less. He was so sick and I was so scared for him.

"Baby, come here and snuggle with me," Ikuto coo's, reaching out his hand to nothing.

Nikaidou is trying to give him medicine, but he keeps moving around and trying to push him out of the way so he can see 'her.'

Nikaidou pushes him back and Ikuto stares up at him, before his eyes droop and he takes another nap.

"How is he?" Nagi asks as he comes in. I give him a painful look.

"He is getting sicker." I say. Nagi nods.

He nods, and I have a feeling he is hiding something.

"Make him eat cold things, it should help," he says, and walks out.

What in the world.

…

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

Its been three days since we brought that girl to our home, and she has gotten worse. I knew she would. We found out that her name was Amu Hinamori and she was 16 years old. She had been rejected by her mate, as we knew, and he was the all famous 'Ikuto.' We tried to ask her what pack she was from, but she had slipped back into her world of delusion and hallucinations.

Her bright pink hair was lifeless, and stuck to her face in thick clumps from the perspiration that wetted her skin. Her skin which was naturally pale, was now a deathly paper white color, and her cheeks were bright red from the fever. Those eyes, when you could see them, were haunted and filled with sorrow, the golden color lifeless and dull. She had been thin before, but you could see her bones sticking out.

She looked like a doll before, but now she was more like a well decorated skeleton.

"Nadeshiko," she said, her golden eyes closed. I turned towards her, not realizing she was awake, and put a cold washcloth on her forehead.

"Yes?" I ask softly, moving back some clumps of hair behind her ear.

"Can you please just let me die already?" she asked, her lifeless eyes looking up at me.

"That is just the fever talking," I say.

"No, its me talking. I am not going to make it and you know that, there is no use in pretending." she said clearly. I hesitate, wondering how she knew that I had starting think that.

"Its written in everyone's eyes. Pity. They know im going to die, and you and I do too, so might as well get it over with," she says.

"Amu, your going to live, whether you want to or not, so you fight. Fight Death because if I did it, you can too," I say. Her eyes bore into me, and she nods, closing her eyes and falling asleep as I hum softly.

"How is she?" asks my tiny, blonde haired friend with honey gold eyes. "Its not like I care, but im asking for Yaya," she adds, trying to act all cool.

"She is sick, but I think that if she really wants too, then she will pull through," I say.

"This is all because she was rejected?" she asks.

"Rima, mates are serious things. We need them too live." I say. She is quiet.

"She needs to get better soon. Were starting to get attacked more often. We have to be nomadic if we want to live and staying here isn't really working." she says. I nod.

I go get some yogurt and ice cream and go back to Amu's tent. I shake her awake and start feeding her.

"Cold food helps with the fever," I say and she nods.

After she finishes, I sit with her, helping her change and giving her medicine.

"Is it bad that I still love him after all this?" she asks me suddenly.

"No, I would think you ridiculous if you didn't. getting so sick for no reason. Its just stupid," I say.

"I think I will always love him," she says, laying against her pillow, her eyes distant.

"Good," I say.

"Nadeshiko, thank you," she says.

"Im not that good," I say.

"Yes, you are. No one ever has ever been this nice to me," she says. I was just being a regular person. It was basic humanity to help someone in need. "I have never really been loved before. Or taken care of. Its so…nice," she says, closing her eyes.

"Im no saint, Amu, this is just basic kindness," I say, but her she has reopened her eyes and all traces of normalcy are gone. She is smiling at someone who isn't there.

"Oh, baby, let Mama sing you a song," she says, I start to leave, until I hear her singing.

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Apples and Grays, _

_Pinto's and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Way down yonder, in the meadow_

_Poor little baby, crying Mama_

I watch her as she sings, patting her knee like it is the head of a child and smiling down adoringly. That song, I remember that song. It is a song that a Luna sings. I remember when I was small, and I was still with my pack and my brother, Nagi, we had went with the Alpha, his son and daughter and Kukai to a pack called the Black Amulet. The Luna had had a child that had been kidnapped by Rouges when she was a toddler, and had practically had a mental breakdown.

When all of us where sneaking out to go steal some food from the fridge, we saw the Luna sitting on her daughter's swing set, singing that lullaby. They say that it was banned to be sung in the whole pack, the penalty was harsh.

It brought to many memories back to the Luna who had went through a self-induced amnesia and didn't remember her daughter.

_The birds and the butterflies, flutter round her eyes_

_Poor little baby, crying Mama_

_Hush-a-bye , don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby_

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Apples and grays_

_Pinto's and bays_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Mhhhh mhhh mhh, _

_Mhhhh, mhh mhhh_

_Mhhhhhh mhh mhhh mhh mhh mhh mhhh mhh" _she sang sweetly. I could tell that everyone had stopped to listen to her.

She was now muttering this and that to herself, her eyes slowly shutting. I walked out and everyone crowded around me.

"Nadeshiko! You can sing?" asks Yaya.

"No, that was Amu," I said.

There are just so many mysterious things about this girl that we need to sort through. She has to get better soon.

…

Unknown's P.O.V

I had a strange feeling that someone was singing my song. I curled up into my mates side as he snores away. For so long, I had had this gaping whole in my head, my heart, and my life.

It was like there was something missing besides that chuck of memory that was missing.

Faintly, I remember a child with golden eyes. I remember a tinkling laugh. And still I can feel a sorrow in my heart and a throb in my head whenever I think to hard about it.

My Mate's snores stop and he wraps his arms wrap themselves around me, and he plants a kiss on my head.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asks.

"There is something missing. I don't care what you say, I know that im missing something." I say. He sighs and snuggles closer to me.

"My Lovely Luna, you must not talk like that. It will only confuse our Ami. She is such a blabber mouth, nothing like my A-" he starts to say before he stops himself.

"Like your what?" I ask suspiciously.

"Like my Lovely Luna," he says, a little hurriedly.

For a second, im suspicious, but why would my mate hide anything from me.

'Oh, well, im tired. Love you,' I say through our mind link. He kisses me lightly, and we both go back to sleep.

_I dream a dream of a little girl with red ribbons in her hair_

_And a smile so bright that the sun cant even compare_

_I dream a dream of a family with an extra member_

_Me, holding my baby in my arms, after she was born in December_

_I dream a dream of a little girl that I know_

_That no matter how hard I try, I cant let her go_

_I dream a dream of a child that is pretty and fine_

_A child that I know, no matter what, is mine_

…

**Thanks so much for reading! That song was**** All the Pretty Little Horses****! Super cute! You guys have been awesome and I love you all! Tell me what you think! Oh, and that poem is MINE! Tehehe! If you have any idea's I love to hear them! **

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- I know! Im love Nade! I get it, im a hardcore AMUTO fan. But I think that Tadase should get a happy ending too! Just NOT with Amu. Hope your questions were answered. Thanks so much for reading!

xXxStrawberryAngelxXx-Thanks so much, im glad you like it. There are two other ones called **REJECT MATE **and **I MET MY MATE AT STARBUCKS **I DIDN'T WRITE THEM! BUT I ADORE THEM!

hitomi65- Thanks so much!

Amuto4ever-Ohh, thanks so much! I will!

PandaWoman- I didn't used to like werewolf stories, shockingly enough! But I love them now. I read one REALLY good one and it got me hooked! I KNOW! Ikuto IS BEING A JERKFACE! AMUTO FOREVER! WOO HOO! Thanks for reading!

Spunky Kitten-I will!

Umeboshi-Ikuto has a sense of pride he wasn't willing to give up, that's why he rejected her. He thought he deserved better. I am the same way! I don't like weak charaters, and I promise you that Amu will get stronger! And I know! Nadeshiko deserves better! But she loves him! AND THIS IS NOT EVEN PARTIALLY A TADAMU STORY…just had to say that! Thanks for taking time to read and review! Hope you like J

Cheddur Cheese- Glad you liked the update! Im trying to find a Beta, because I like pretty things, and grammar looks pretty…but Oh, well! J

Guest- I will try! If I make longer chapters I have a bad habit of not updating very often! Thanks for reading.

Ice Dragon-Oh, thanks so much! Glad you like and thanks for reading.

Neko-meme- Oh! Don't make me blush! Im glad you like it! I will update as soon as I can!

mustachepanda- YESS! NEW BESTIES! WANNA KNOW WHAT? I DEDCATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU TOO! KEEP BEING AWESOME! Thanks for the support! It makes me so happy I could cry..-wipes eyes- im just…so HAPPY! -sobs- and I totally get it, the it took me a Dr. Pepper and some ice cream to get me enough motivation to write this! Haha!

_**30 REVIEWS IN THREE DAY! WANNA KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT IS? SO AWESOME THAT I WISH I COULD SEND YOU ALL COOKIES! HERE, I SHALL, THROW INTERNET COOKIES AT ALL OF YOU -throws cookies- THANK YOU ALL, MY PANDA'S! **_


	5. Chapter 5-Resolution

Utau's P.O.V

Slowly, gradually, over the course of a week, he started to get better. The hallucinations weren't as bad, and he was sane enough to hold conversations. Though he slept a lot, it was okay. He was healing.

"Ikuto, please eat something, im begging you," I plead with Ikuto. I know that he can stomach his food, but he just doesn't want too. He is getting better but at the same time he is wasting away.

"Im not hungry," he says, simply.

"Your killing yourself, Ikuto! I am begging you. Do this for me." I say. He turns his head away, crossing his arms across his chest like a small child.

"Do it for her. One day she might come back. You want her to see you in this pathetic state?" I ask. The growl that escapes his throat proves that I said just the wrong thing. The look in his eyes is deadly, yet full of suffering. His hands are knotted in his blankets.

Oh no.

"Don't talk about her," he growls. I nod my head and gulp. Brother or not, he is scary.

Ikuto eats his food, and I take it as my time to take my leave. I turn towards the kitchen and sit down at the table, putting my head in my hands. I felt a warm, strong hand on my shoulder that sent tingles down my spine. I sucked in a deep breath, wondering who it was.

"Utau, its just me. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kukai says from behind me. I let out my breath and turn around and give him a smile. I hope a guy like Kukai is my mate. My birthday is in 3 months, and I will be able to sense who my mate is. Until then, im stuck in this state of unknowing.

"How is Ikuto?" he asks, concern crossing his features.

"Better. As long as you don't mention his mate." I say quietly. Kukai nods his head sympathetically.

"Do you think that he will be able to live a normal life?" I ask Kukai, my eyes pleading.

For awhile, he is silent. Then, slowly, he nods his head.

"Ikuto wont ever be the same, I don't think. Though females may have another chance to get a mate, males don't. It's a one time deal. Ikuto wont find another girl. His mate might. I think that the stress of that will always weigh on him. He will always blame himself. Im sure he will be harder as a person, and we might not be able to do anything about that, but we will always be there for him. He needs that. We have to support the new Ikuto, no matter what." he says.

"Will you be there to help me, Kukai?" I ask quietly. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Always," he whispers, and for some reason, I feel like there is a hidden meaning behind his words, but im far to comfortable to think about it to deeply.

…

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

Amu went from delusional, to actually fairly rational. I knew that she was at her worst, and she could only get better. Would she probably always hallucinations like me? Probably. But they are very rare and far between each other.

The pack was getting more and more restless. We were rouges, though we call our group a pack, we really aren't anything more then a rejects and outcasts banded together.

"Nade, come on, lets go. The pack is restless and im okay now. Ill just need to rest every once in awhile," she said softly to me. She was still weak, very weak, but she insisted. We packed up all our bags and started off.

She walked and walked, though she wobbled a little bit and her face twisted in pain every once in awhile, she never complained. Not even once.

"Amu-chii, who is Ikuto?" asked Yaya as she grabs onto my arm. Amu froze in her tracks, staring at the ground for a second.

"Yaya… that is Amu's…" I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"He was my mate," she says, silently.

Everyone is silent.

"What happened to him?" asks Yaya. I knew the story, but Yaya was young, and she had been frolicking about when I had been taking care of Amu.

"He rejected me," she said quietly. Her eyes were distant, and though her face was still, I could see the pain still fresh behind her mask.

"Mates don't reject each other!" Yaya exclaims.

"Sometimes they do," she says, and she starts walking again, before she falls to her knees.

"Amu, you okay?" I ask, rushing over to her.

She looks up at me with a pained expression. "Yeah, I-im okay," she says, as she tries to stand again. She falls to her knees. Her body is still to weak to be able to support her weight.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Tadase asks me, and I have to restrain a growl. Amu shakes her head.

"No, I don't want you too. Nade… do you think?" she asks uncertainly. I give her a grateful smile and she crawls on my back.

She is light, very light, far too light for a girl of her size. She might be tiny, but not that bad. She was roughly five foot, three. At lease taller than Rima's barely five foot height. Yet Amu was lighter than Rima.

"You like him, don't you?" she asks silently in my ear. My face floods with heat as I huff. She chuckles lightly.

"I will help you get the happy ending that you deserve. You need to be happy for yourself and for me," she whispers in my ear.

"You will get a happy ending too," I say, quietly. For she just shakes her head, closing her eyes and dozing off.

Life might be hard now, but there is always a life.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

Every breath hurts. The pain of being away from her is worse than any weapon could do. Its like poison slowly eating you from the inside out. Except, instead of dying, your heart just rots.

Gruesome.

Frightening.

And scary.

'Why are you acting like this? You rejected her because you deserved better,' I say to myself.

"Because she is your baby. You need her. She is your light, your life, and your MATE. She is MY MATE." my wolf growls.

Im silent, stubborn in my resolve. My wolf sighs.

"Alright, until you decide to admit the truth, I wont let you shift. Goodbye for now," he hisses. Before I can say anything, he is gone.

"Shit."

…

Amu's P.O.V

Dream

_I was swinging on a swing in a place that is so familiar, yet I have never seen before. There is a women with long, light brown hair pushing me, and as hard as I try to see her face, it is always hidden by the shadows._

_A man steps out, his dark brown, almost black hair messy, and his face, like the woman's, is hidden._

"_Amu, come to papa," he coos in a tone full of love and adoration. The woman picks me up, and walks over to him, setting me in his arms and hugging him herself._

"_Does Amu love her Mama and Papa?" the man asks. What is he talking about. I have never had parents…_

"_Yeah!" I yell, throwing my hands around both of their necks with my tiny arms._

"_Forever and ever," I say, sighing contently._

"_No matter what happens, Mama and Papa will always protect you, and love you, and find you." the woman says._

"_You promise to always find me?" I ask, holding out my pinkies._

_They link their pinkies with mine and each one kisses my cheek._

"_Love you Mama and Papa," I say._

"_Love you too, baby," they say._

_Then their were yells, screams, and the sound of weapons and growls._

_End of dream._

My eyes flew open, and I searched around for a hint of where I was. It was dark all around me, except for the huge fire around of me.

"Amu, we made camp, don't worry," says Nade as she appears beside me. I nod and stare into the flames, thinking of Ikuto. How is he? Whets he doing?

'Does he ever think of me?' my wolf asks. I shake my head.

Im not going to let him take my thoughts away from me. I need to grow strong so I can show him that im my own person. I don't need him.

I will let him take my dreams, but not my time.

'We will show him.' says my wolf, though she sighs sadly.

Just you wait.

…

**Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long! You guys have been great! Tell me what you think.**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**

Burakkurozu-Black Rose-No problem! Internet cookies are delicious and nutritious! Thanks for loving this story and supporting it! You will see if she keeps the flowers!

Paws LOVES Ikuto- Thanks! I will check out your story and tell you what I think!

Guest- Thanks! I will!

cuppycakelol- thanks! IM SO SORRY! -freaks- HERES SOME WATER! -trips and spills water on you- AHHHHHHHH -freaks out and explodes-

black neko hime-Thank you! Glad you liked my poem! I like to incorporate my poetry into my stories!

Ice Dragon- NO PROMBLEM! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I tried but got busy! Enjoy! And ill try to update soon.

Mckaitlyn-Wolf- Thank you so much! Im glad you like it! Don't make me blush! But thank you for the compliment! Enjoy!

15 fallen angel- Thank you! Enjoy!

Trina Dauntless- Thanks! Enjoy!

xoxAmuto4everxox- Thank you! Ill update as soon as possible.

PandaWoman- Ikuto is sad! Its sad! I know! Amu is SUPER sad! Ikuto messed up really badly! I know! I know! I (in all truth) Hate TADAMU! MAKES ME SICK! Tadase ALWAYS IN THE WAY! Things would have been a lot easier if he would have just disappeared. Ikuto has stupid moments, that's why he rejected her. And he pays the cost of it! I will try to update soon!

Vongolafan16- I know! Its so sweet! Thanks for the support and keep reading!

mustache panda- YESSS! WE BAND TOGETHER! WE ARE AN AWESOME TEAM! I think I would sell my home for some ice-cream right now. -drool- it sounds so yummmi

I KINDA LOVE YOU TOO! KEEP ROCKIN SOCKS OFF. I need to go to bed so nighty night, don't let the bed bugs fight…bed bug fights are hardcore! Stay cool, bestie, and tell me what you think! J


	6. Chapter 6-Hello's

_**Three Years Later**_

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Kukai! Hurry! We have to go to the frickin meeting and im not going to embarrass myself again because YOU have no time management skills!" I growl, hopping into my red Mustang.

Kukai comes stumbling out, dragging Utau behind him, and they both hop into Kukai's big truck. Figures. You cant leave them in a room alone without them getting distracted by each other.

A negative thing about having a mate.

'You wouldn't know,' my wolf hisses. I growl.

'_Race you there!' _yells Kukai through our mind link, speeding off. His truck might be able to haul a couple tons, but it doesn't have anything on the speed of my Mustang. It not even a fair fight. I speed off, already catching up to Kukai and getting in front of him. I knew he would find some sly shortcut in the future, but all I wanted to do is enjoy the wind blowing through my hair.

It has been three years. Three long years since Amu left. I finally got over that dreaded sickness, and I have been able to live relatively normally. Sometimes, just sometimes, I will get sharp pains in my heart, and a stray emotion from Amu will leak through our link, though it isn't very strong. And sometimes, when I think about her, I will have a hallucination.

_Flashback_

_I was so tired. I hadn't been able to sleep for the past two weeks because of my duties and because of my nightmares. She cant seem to leave my dreams for a single night._

_Absentmindedly, I looked out the window of my room, at the dark, clear night outside._

"_Ikuto," I hear a soft, sweet voice say clearly to me, as if they were standing right behind me._

_I turn around and see Amu, hands behind her back, clad in a beautiful Azure blue dress. She was smiling at me and her eyes sparkled with happiness._

"_Amu, is that you?" I ask, walking towards her._

_She gives me a bright smile. "Yes, I came back! I forgive you Ikuto! I love you and I want to be together forever," she says. I reach out my hand, but she dodges it. "But you have to catch me." she says, giggling and running out of the room. _

_I follow, and she leads me outside into the cold night. It was winter, but there was no snow. I shivered slightly, and looked around for her. She was standing at the edge of the forest, holding her hand out to me. I run towards her, and grab her into my arms, only to have her disappear into a cloud of smoke._

"_No," I murmur, shaking my head. I fall to my knees and sit on the ground._

'_This is what you get,' my wolf sneers. _

_For the rest of the night, I sit out there. I was cold and my heart hurt. I felt so broken. I was so broken._

_The next morning, Utau found me, just sitting there doing nothing, my fingers nearly blue from frostbite and my lips an unattractive purple color._

_That was my worst one._

_Flashback end_

I try to shake off the thought of that day. Though I Hate to admit it, It took me weeks to recover from that. It was a low point in my life. But the closer I got to the rendezvous point, the more restless my wolf got and the faster my heart beat.

Something was up.

Something was going to happen today, and I have a feeling it might involve me.

…

Amu's P.O.V

"Yaya, WE HAVE TO GO!" I scream, dragging her out of the house. She is screaming that she cant leave her candy collection unprotected, because rouges will come and take it.

I throw her into the Escalade with Nade, Tadase, Rima and a couple other pack members.

"Alpha, aren't you coming?" asks one of the girls. I shake my head and point at my bike.

"Please be careful, Amu- I mean Alpha-," says Tadase.

"Tadasy, you know I am," I say, smiling. He blushes. Nade is glaring at me, but I ignore my Beta and head towards my bike. I zip up my leather jump suit, and put on my black helmet with kitty ears.

'_Sorry, Nade, you know im just messing with you. Tadasy is yours, whether he knows it or not," _I say to Nade through our mind link. I can tell she rolls her eyes, but is smiling.

'Something isn't right,' says my wolf as we fly down the trail through the woods.

'Rouges?' I ask her. She shakes her head.

'I feel a pull…. Were getting closer to him! He is going to be there! He will see what we turned into and accept us! Love us!' she yells, excited. I just scowl.

"NO." I say. She whimpers/growls, if that is even possible and is silent.

I had made something of myself.

After I got better from that dreadful sickness, I traveled with them. We traveled for about six months, but our group kept getting bigger and bigger. When they found me, there pack was about 75 people strong. It was huge for a Rouge pack, and it was amazing no pack took notice of them and attacked them. They were sly buggers.

We realized after we reached 100 that we weren't really Rouges anymore… we were a traveling pack.

So why not settle down.

There was plenty of land that was classified as 'No-Mans-Land.' We took our pick, in a secret, treacherous location, free of Rouges (if that's possible) and we cleared it out and started to build. I had thought that they were poor, but it turns out that Nade, Tadase, Rima, and Yaya were all children of high ranked wolves, and had saved up LOTS of money before they left.

Were talking millions of dollars.

We build a pack house that put my old one to shame. We build houses, some out of materials we bought, others out of the woods around us.

It was home. We had a pack. We had land. We had houses and we had each other. The only thing missing: a government system.

We had all gathered together, and people had voted anonymously for an Alpha, and for some reason, I was chosen. I knew that my wolf was the biggest and I was fastest, and possibly strongest, but I didn't have people skills! I was awkward! I had expected General, or Trainer, not Alpha.

"_We believe you, and we want you as our leader. Don't deprive us of the leader we want." Nade had told me._

So I accepted the title. I chose two Beta's: Tadase and Nade (which I knew would work out perfectly because they would end up together one day). Yaya was the chef. Rima was in charge of… well… she did a bit of everything…that is when she wasn't manipulating mateless boys into doing it for her…

Next was naming the pack. You have absolutely no idea how long that took. First it was this, then it was that. Back and forth, back and forth.

Then we finally came to an agreement.

The Silver Nightshade pack.

We took the two things that werewolves were susceptible too, and we made it our name. We knew our weaknesses, and we were proud of them. And we would overcome them.

Plus, I thought it sounded pretty bad ass.

We made ourselves known, and this is where we were headed. For the last six months, we have slowly made it up the ranks in how powerful our pack was. We were all diverse and that was what separated us. We accepted the ones that others threw out. We made them strong.

Their trash was our treasure.

Right now, we were at battle for the second most powerful pack. In the country.

Now, for the first time ever, it was time to show myself to everyone else. No one knew if I was a boy or girl. Most people leaned on the male side, but they were in for a hell of a shock. I pulled into the place where the meeting was to be held. I saw vehicles all lined up. The Escalade was already there, and parked.

'_Good,'_ my wolf thought and I smiled.

Fashionably late.

I walk down the hall and followed the sound of voices and the sweet intoxicating smell that I knew so well.

"Where is your Alpha!" asks Tsukasa Amakawa, Alpha of the Crimson Blood Pack.

"Hush, she likes to be late. Her attention span is short, im sure she just got lost along the way." says Nade.

'Way to speak highly of me, Nade,' I say through our mind link. I hear her chuckle.

"What?" asks Kukai, Ikuto's Beta. So Ikuto is here.

'_course he is, just smell,'_ says my wolf. I take a whiff it. It smelled like the forest, the rain, and a little bit of mint. It had altered since last time I was there.

I grip my necklace that has the forget-me-not that I got from the first dream I had had with him. Now, it was a regular thing. Every time I fell asleep, I would meet him in a field of flowers, my outfit different, and the flower different. Every time, I would give him a flower, and hold one myself and wake up with it up in my hand.

But now, in the dreams, he would try to talk to me and I wouldn't answer, because I knew that it hurt him.

I closed my eyes, the cold metal in my hand, comforting me. I pulled myself together and threw open the door.

All eyes were on me.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, I am the Alpha of the Silver Nightshade Pack."

…

**Thanks so much for reading! It makes me so happy! Tell me what you think and give me suggestions! Oh, and don't think im forgetting about the dream she had. It will be explained soon enough!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- He, he fate brought them together. Thanks for reading! Killed…maybe…but maybe not… ill update as soon as possible.

Mellany W- thanks so much!

CheddurLeHomicidalButler- -backs away into corner, cowering- ILL UPDATE, JUST DON'T POKE ME WITH THE PITCHFORK, SPORK THINGY! IM SCARED OF SPORKS -crying- ILL UPDATE! JUST DON'T HURT ME! Tehe, thanks for reading.

15 fallen angel- J

sweet XD melody- Thanks so much! Enjoy this chapter!

mustache panda- LOL! I be tripping on my shoelaces! I never tie my shoes! I don't believe in shoes! Oh, she im making Amu kick his ass on multiple occasions! Trust me on that! I think there relationship will be the type where he will kiss her while she is trying to punch him in the face. FIESTY Amu! OMG ICECREAM SOUNDS SO GOOD! HOW BOUT I SELL MY HOUSE, AND INSTEAD OF ONLY 14 CARTONS, I JUST MAKE US A MANTION OF ICECREAM AND WE CAN GET FAT TOGETHER! I SAY WE BLAME SHOES FOR GETTING US FAT! Stay awesome. 3 yew bestie!


	7. Chapter 7- MARKED- CHANGED

Ikuto's P.O.V

Her sweet, sweet smell hit my nose, far before she showed up. My wolf howled painfully. He wanted her… no.. he needed her. Then, she flies through the door like with confidence and pride, looking so beautiful and incredibly yummy that it took everything in me not to mark her right then and there.

Her pink hair was now swaying down to her hips and curling down at the tips. Her golden eyes still sparkled with innocence, yet were moor aged, wise. Yet I could still see a hint of emptiness in them. Her skin was still pale, but in a more healthy manner then when I saw her last. And, Kami, she had filled out to absolute perfection. She was wearing almost knee high combat boots, laced up all the way to the top. She was wearing a punk, red, black, and white plaid skirt that had black frill underneath it, and had a studded belt handing off her hips with chains dangling with it. Her top was a black tank top with a leather jacket over it.

It accented her perfect figure to perfection.

I could feel the eyes of the young, unmated Alpha's and Beta's burning holes into her.

I didn't want that. I wanted her honey golden eyes to be solely focused on me, and she hadn't even glanced my way.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, and I am Alpha of the Silver Nightshade pack." she said and my jaw dropped. She was the Alpha? Well, yeah, she was supposed to be my Luna, but right now, she was equal to me. Our packs had been arguing for and considering war because they were trying to beat us in the ranks. I thought their Alpha was a man! But its not only a women…but its Amu!

The old Omega of my pack.

"ALPHA! GOOD JOKE!" yelled one of the Alpha's and the room burst out into laughter.

Kukai laughed, but I shot him a glare. Her immediately shut up.

'What's wrong, dude? There is no way she is the Alpha. The Alpha's gender might have been unknown, but rumors have it that it was practically confirmed it was a dude.' says Kukai through our mind link. I just glare at him.

"SHUT UP!" Amu's voice boomed through the room. Everyone froze. She used the Alpha's voice…

That was only supposed to work on people lesser than us… so why did it work on all of us?

She couldn't really be THAT strong could she?

"Now, that you are all silent, you know why you were all gathered here. My pack has made itself known. We might not have ACTUAL permission and ACTUAL acknowledgment as a pack, but that hasn't stopped us. We have moved up the ranks and shown our strength, and I don't really give two SHITS if you don't acknowledge us…" she started.

"AMUU! LANGUAGE!" yells a purple haired girl…wait…Nade?… she yells at Amu.

"…Sorry.. You don't have to acknowledge us, if you don't, then that's your problem. We had nothing, and we made ourselves into something. Your opinion wont stop us as a pack. It might just help us make some friends. So please, just listen to us. We have more to offer than you know," she says.

"Who is your Beta?" asked one of the Alpha's.

"I have two. Nade and Tadase." she said, pointing to the two next to her.

"Two Beta's?" someone asks.

"Yes. I am socially awkward so I need a Beta to do my paperwork and, pardon my language, be my bitch, and I need someone to deal with irritating people. Nade is the people person and Tadase is the bitch." she says. I laugh. He looks up at her with a blush, but still pure embarrassment… as in he has a crush in her…

I growl silently.

"We all thought you were a male." said a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Yamuto and I speak on behalf of Alpha Tsumugu. He is currently taking care of his ill Luna. We all thought you would be a man." he said.

"That is because I don't take highly to discrimination over something as silly as gender." she said.

They all nod. For awhile its silent.

"You have my support," I say, and for the first time, she meets my eyes. I see anger, hurt… and something that makes me happy…lust. She wants me whether she wants to admit it or not.

I stand up and stretch out my hand, a sly plan forming in my head.

She slowly reaches out and takes it, feeling the sparks, and I grasp her hand tightly and yank her towards me, crashing her into my chest.

Before a word can escape her beautiful, soft, and delicious lips, and before she can even try to move a muscle, I lean down, and sink my teeth into her neck.

Marking what is mine.

…

Yamuto's P.O.V

"Yamuto! I need you to go to the meeting! Midori isn't doing so well!" my Alpha screams over the cries of his wife.

She was having another breakdown.

"Yes, Tsumugu." I say informally to my Alpha. He looks at me with a strained smile.

'Thank Kami I have a Beta,' he says through our mind link, and I laugh.

I get into one of the many cars we have and head to the rendezvous point. I have this odd feeling in my chest.

It doesn't take me long to get there and I sit there quietly as the other Alpha's talk excitedly about the new alpha.

I just sigh and wait. Then SHE walks in. I had been told that they were most likely male, yet there stood a pretty little girl. Well, not little… I mean she was short but she was probably around 19.

And in that very moment, everything clicked.

_Flashback_

"_Uncle!" Amu yelled. I scoop the Alpha and Luna's daughter up and smile at her._

"_Yes, Amu?" I ask._

"_Do you think Amu will grow up to be big Alpha girl one day?" she asks me. I smile at her._

"_Yes. You will find your mate and you and him will rule. You will be the best in history!" I say to her. Her eyes widen and she smiles at me._

"_Im going to go practice then," she said, wiggling out of my arms._

"_Practice what?" I ask. She turns around and gives me a bright smile._

"_Practice being the Queen," she says, before disappearing down the hall._

_End of flashback._

Before she even introduced herself I knew who she was.

'Alpha, I found her,' I say through our mind link.

'Found who?' he asks, obviously distracted.

'I found Amu. She is the new Alpha. She is alive.' I say.

'Ill wait a little bit. Ill go visit her pack when Midori is stable.' he says softly. Then I disconnect, leaving him to his thought.

She gave that speech, and I knew that if I wasn't 100% sure at first, I was now. It was just like her father. Bold, daring, and a spicy edge to it.

Then I watched.. I watched as Ikuto shook her hand, pulled her close, and marked her. Right there.

Drama… here we come.

…

Nade's P.O.V

Ikuto…. I knew that Amu had said she was rejected by an Ikuto…but I didn't know it was MY Ikuto. My older brother character. My brothers best friend. And here he was, showing up, and MARKING my BEST FRIEND. In FRONT OF ME.

He pulls away, his mouth bloody and his eyes wide, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. He knew exactly what he had done.

"Amu, I am-" he starts.

"How dare you!?" she spits, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "I was doing okay. The hallucinations weren't very frequent. Only sometimes would I feel you… I made something out of myself and you…mark me? How dare you," she screamed, tiny salt drops falling form her eyes as she punched his chest.

"HOW DARE…how dare…how…dare..you.." she says, as her punches get weaker and she collapses into him.

He holds her tightly, rocking her gently.

"Give her to me," I hiss.

He glares at me.

"You have done enough damage for one day," I spit. He looks down at her and kisses her forehead.

I take her in my arms and carry to the car. I mind link instructions and everyone pours out and gets in the car.

We all drive in silence, no one asking the question everyone is wondering.

There is going to be some hell when we get home.

…

**Thanks for reading. You guys are really the best. You support me so much. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS.**_

Kidd13- I know right… its even more this chapter…your eyes will roll out of your head.

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- Lol he knew she wasn't a hallucination cuz he smelled her. YAY FOR AMUTO NO TADAMU! BACON ALWAYS SOUNDS GOOD…enjoy the update!

Blu2012- tehe, cliff hangers make me happy. I LIKE TO SEE YOU ALL SUFFER…LOL JK! She was affected she was just more…determined. Lol of course girls are stronger. Hope your questions are answered!

PandaWoman- tehe.. You lost 1 million bucks! YOU OWE ME! PAY UP! He didn't beg, he just made sure he couldn't leave her…lol.. Though she DID reject him. Tadase and Nade do look good together. Night, night! AMUTO FOREVER.

Spunky Kitten- I KNOW! I cant imagine how must three years must have sucked without each other! Hope you liked!

Cuppycakelol- Ill update ASAP!

XXAnimeXGeekXX- CONFIDNECE IS KEY! That name literally took me 10 minutes to come up with, so thanks! Oh, thanks! Hope you smile when you see iv updated!

AMUTO4EVER AND KUTAU-Thanks! Enjoy!

sakuracandy1205- GET USED TO CLIFFHANGERS! AT LEAST I UPDATE FAIRLY REGUALRLY! ENJOY! THANKS!

mustache panda- OMG ME TOO! I GET IN TROUBLE CAUSE I RUN THROUGH THE HALLS BAREFOOT! WE ARE SO LIKE TWINS THAT WERE SEPERATED AT BIRTH! Next chapter Amu is going to punch him….and kick him where the sun don't shine. AND WE WILL LIVE IN THAT MONTAIN OF AWESOMENESS! FOR INFINITY AND BEYOND! NOM, NOM, MEOW…oppsy, I ate a cat! IM HYPER TOO! ITS CONTAGIOUS…AHHHH…HYPER DISEASE! You better stay awesome or ill find you! Goodbye my dear twin! 3

MySilenceIsInfinity- lol, when I woke up this morning, I read this review. I was suffering from flu like symptoms, making my judgment impaired. I laughed for ten minutes straight. I shall go eat the Honda Prius. I eat lamps. I love fire. Cannibalism is a no, no! BAD JEFFERY. Oh well. Goodbye!

Vongolafan16- lol enjoy!

15 fallen angel J


	8. Chapter 8-Fight

Amu's P.O.V

I should have know. With Ikuto, nothing is simple. He takes the simplest things and twists them so much that they are unrecognizable. He cant just be simple for once in his life…. I reach out and hesitantly take his tan hand, scared that I will feel the same sparks that I felt the first time we found out we were mates… the sparks that felt so good that it left you wanting more. So much more….

But I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't want it… yet that didn't seem to stop me…

I reach out and grab his tan hand, nearly gasping as I felt those warm, tingly, sparks fly. I knew he could feel them too by the way his eyes slightly widened.

One second we were a couple feet away, the next second he yanked me into him and I was flush against his chest. I silently gasped at the warmth and comfort radiating from him. It felt so good…. It felt so…right.

But I knew it was wrong. After he rejected me… for her! I was about yank myself away from him, when he leaned down opening his mouth…

And biting me at the base of my neck… right where my it meets my shoulder. My eyes widened, and ever muscle in me froze. The pain… I had felt worse, much worse, but what made me freeze and made my knees buckle was the rush of warmth that came.

It felt…right…

No matter how utterly wrong it was.

He pulled back, his mouth bloody and his eyes wide with shock at his own actions.

"Amu, I am-" he starts, but I cut him off, furry rolling of me in waves.

"How dare you!" I scream, hiding my honey golden eyes behind my bangs, not wanting to show the tears pooling in them.

"I was doing okay. The hallucinations weren't frequent. Only sometimes I would feel you… I made something out of myself and you… mark me? How dare you!" I spit, my voice full of venom, the tears I tried so hard to keep at bay spilling from my eyes, falling like liquid diamonds to the floor. Hit him in the chest.

"HOW DARE…how dare….how…dare…you.." I say, my voice getting weaker and my punches getting lighter. I can feel my vision getting darker and darker, until it fades to black. The last thing I feel is my body falling and hitting something hard, but warm, and strong arms wrapping around me, holding me tightly and safely.

…

_Dream_

_I woke up in my small, cramped makeshift room. Groaning, I get out of bed. All I want to do is go back to sleep. _

'_Come on, get up, you can do it,' my wolf encourages._

"_What are you so excited about?" I ask, stripping out of my pajama's and getting dressed in some black, cut off shorts and an old, black, faded concert shirt. I pull my glossy pink hair into two, low pigtails, and but on my old, faded converse. Checking in the mirror, I don't even bother with make-up._

_I brush my teeth, grab my book bag, and head out the door._

"_AMUU!" I hear that an annoying voice scream. Sighing, I turn around, facing the bane of my existence. Saaya._

"_Did you do my homework?" she asks me, staring down at her perfectly manicured nails._

_I nod, handing her the papers I stayed up half the night doing._

"_Better be done well or you are taking the graveyard guard shift. Alone." she sneers. I nod, flipping her the bird when she was out the door. _

_I jog to school, happy that the weather is nice enough to allow it, and I hum to myself. I reach school and im putting all my books in my locker when I get this weird pulling feeling in my chest._

'_Go! Follow it!' my wolf screams at me. She has never acted like this before. She usually just stays quiet, not really saying anything unless its just another smart ass comment._

_I listen to her, and she leads me to the gym. I hear the faint dribble of a basketball, and the swoosh as it goes into the hoop. My heart is pounding in my chest. I take a breath and the most wonderful scent invades my nose. Mint and woods? Whatever it is, it is the best smell I have ever inhaled._

_I creep over to the door, and walk inside quietly, staying near the door._

_As if under a spell, I watch as his muscles tense and he gets ready to shoot. His dark azure hair flops down into his eye, but he doesn't seem bothered. He aims, and jump, shooting the ball and having it land in the hoop. He smiles to himself, taking in a breath and completely freezing. He looks so confused, then his eyes start to scan the room._

_And his beautiful blue eyes meet my blue ones. For a second, I don't breath. I mean I couldn't believe it. My wolf was screaming at me._

'_MINE, MINE! MATE! HE IS OUR MATE! GO TO HIM! I NEED HIM! WANT, WANT, WANT, WANT! WANT MATE NOW! HE IS MINE! MINE MATE, MINE!' she screams over and over._

_My mate was the future Alpha, Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

_He walks over to me and back up until his tall frame is towering above my small one. He was over six feet, four inches. WAY taller then my small frame. I stare into his eyes, my head fully tilted back. I stares down at me._

_There are so many emotions swimming through his eyes._

_Anger_

_Shock_

_Fear_

_Want_

_Adoration_

_Admiration_

_Love…_

_I grow bold, and I get on my tiptoes, pull his face down, and press my lips to his, never breaking eye contact._

_He unfreezes and responds, holding my face in his big hands. He gives me tiny kisses all over my face, sending shockwaves all through out my body and making me giggle. _

_He kisses me down my neck, right to where he is supposed to mark me._

"_Ikuto," I say softly, putting my fingers through his soft hair._

_He opens his mouth, then freezes._

_Within a second, he is a few feet away from me._

"_I could never have you as my mate. You are weak. You are useless and ugly. I deserve someone better than you! Hell, everyone is better then you. You are a waste. You are a disappointment, probably one of the biggest disappointments I've ever come across. I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, reject you, Amu Hinamori, as my mate. Saaya is my TRUE MATE." he says._

_I could feel my heart shattering like a piece of China shattering on the concrete. Everything in me feels dead. _

'_NOOO!' my wolf cries, whimpering for Ikuto's wolf._

_I give Ikuto a smile, tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_That's okay. I accept your rejection. Enjoy getting an STD from your whore ." I spit angrily and I walk out. I don't even bother staying for the rest of the day, I just go home, flopping down on my bed and crying._

_Crying for what I would never have._

_End of dream._

I wake up, laying in my familiar room, thinking it was all a dream. I turn my head to the side, feeling a sharp pain in my neck and instantly, I know its not.

Ikuto really did mark me.

"Hey, honey, how do you feel?" Nade asks, appearing at my side.

"That bastard!" I roar, jumping out of bed. My vision gets blotched with black. I lean against one of the pillars, trying to get my balance.

"Careful," Nade says, putting a hand on my back.

"Where is he?" I hiss. She gets this shocked expression on her face.

"How did you know he was here?" she asks incredulously.

I point angrily at my neck and her confusion clears. "Ill kill him!" I scream, stomping out of the room. Following the happy yelps of my wolf, I locate him easily, pacing outside, guarded by Yaya, Rima and Tadagay… I mean Tadase…

'He marked us. He loves us. He wants us. MATE! MATE MINE! GO TO HIM! LOVE HIM! KISS HIM! MARK HIM BACK! HE IS OURS! OURS!' my wolf yelps eagerly, saying more than she has in years.

'Shut up!' I inwardly snarl.

"YOU BASTARD!" I scream. He looks up, guilt evident in his eyes.

"Amu, im-" I cut him off by socking him in the jaw. He gawks up at me, shocked.

I take the chance to kick him where the sun don't shine. That is unless he tans nude….

His eyes grow wider, his face showing more emotion then the day he found out I was his mate. He drops to his knees, holding his crotch. He then falls to the ground. I take the chance to straddle him and slap some sense into him.

'Slap him! Elbow him! Punch him in the throat!' my wolf cheers. What..?! I thought she loved him, but I do as she says.

'KISS HIM!' she yells, and not thinking before I do anything, I listen to her.

WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

…

**LOL! THAT MADE EVEN ME GIGGLE! THANKS FOR READING AND FOR DEALING WITH ME! I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER LAST TIME! SO SORRY! I GOT IT FIXED THOUGH, BUT THE IT WAS UP FOR ABOUT AN HOUR! So if you were confused, then sorry! Thanks to the reviewers for nicely telling me!**

Sinner1412 and Kidd13- thanks again for telling me! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- Sorry about that again! Lol I will do some hardcore Tadagay bashing in this story. Amu was SUPPER CUTE AS A Kid! Ikuto WILL CONTINUALLY MAKE STUPID CHOICE, BUT Amu WILL TOO! LOL HE GOT WHAT HE WAS EXPECTING…cept for the kiss. Lol I have a friend just like that! Thanks for the plate of bacon! -nomming on it- -throws chapter- HERE YOUR UPDATE!

Blu2012- 'The big brother charater' will be explain later. it's the relationships between Nade and Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, and her brother Nagi. Do you not know about marking? Its where the werewolf bites his mate at the base of their neck to show that they are taken. Yeah, not a vampire thing! it's a mating ritual! Here is a taste of AMUTO!

Deathly Jester- Thank you, thanks for reading! Enjoy!

cuppycakelol- Thanks so much!

Spunky Kitten-OMG I KNOW! I love it when the guy has to win the girl and the girl is all high and mighty above him because he screwed up. Regular fairy tales are to boring! Enjoy!

Vongolafan16- hopefully, this chapter will leave you even more open mouthed! Enjoy!

15 fallen angel- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

BlackVeilBridesAngel- LOL IF YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! NOO DON'T HURT YOURSELF OR I _**WONT **_UPDATE! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY!

WinterPrayerOfTheMoons- Oh, thank you! Please enjoy!

xoxAmuto4everxox- Amu showed him! Glad you like my story! That makes me so happy to hear! Glad to think that my story is so addictive! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9- Shock

Ikuto's P.O.V

After Amu stormed out, I just stood there, completely still. The room was dead silent.

"That was the mate that you rejected, wasn't it? You rejected Amu and she ran away from you." asks Kukai, breaking the silence and looking at me with a shocked and hurt expression. I look away from him, nodding my head.

"I thought we were friends! Why didn't you tell me!? None of us would have looked down on you. You don't choose things like that." he growls.

"I didn't want to be looked down upon because my mate wasn't the prettiest or the weakest." I say.

"My mate was a Rouge. A single Rouge that was about to be killed when I found her. I had to teach her everything, but she is the best thing that has ever happened to my pack. If anything, people revere you more for being committed enough to do that, all for your mate," says one of the older Alpha's.

"The only weakness of an Alpha is his mate." says another, smiling and nodding his head.

"I would recommend following her." says Yamuto.

Nodding, I run out of the room, hop in my car, and follow the scent that leads me to their pack.

I drive for quite a while, lucky that the weather didn't stop me from tracking them. I arrive at the place and I take in my surroundings. Wow. It was amazing. They pack house was monumental and the detail on it was shocking. It was just perfect for Amu. She was a doll and this was her dollhouse.

Getting out of the car, I am met by a group of people waiting for me. There was a boy that looked like a girl…oh, yeah, it was one of Amu's beta's. Tadase I think his name was. Her had blonde hair and red eyes. Looked like a total chick.

"What do you want?" he asks, hand on his hip…just like a girl.

"To see my mate, now move!" I say.

"Amu doesn't need to be surrounded by any more idiots." says a short girl with long hair and golden eyes. Though they weren't nearly as pretty as my mates.

"Says the 5th grader. You don't know anything, Kid," I say.

"She is not a Kid! Yaya thinks you should apologize!" an orange haired girl says, stomping her foot. I roll my eyes at her.

"Why did you just mark her? I mean, you haven't seen each other in three years and you just mark her?" says Rima.

I look away from them. "You don't know anything," I say.

"We do. We know how sick Amu was. We know how she would cry for you while her blood boiled. She cried for you! She nearly died for you!" cries Yaya.

I cringe at the thought, hating ever thought of my sweet mate in pain. I was about to respond when I felt a sudden surge of anger… it took me a second to realize it wasn't my own.

'Mate! She is pissed. REALLY PISSED. I would be scared if that wasn't so hot…' says my wolf. I had a feeling he wouldn't be saying that soon…

"YOU BASTARD!" I hear my tiny mate scream as she burst through the door. I see a flame in her eye that I haven't ever seen before… it was kind of scary.

"Amu, Im-" I start before she cuts me off with her fist hitting my face. I hold my cheek, just gawking at her. SHE JUST HIT ME.

'Maybe she isn't so hot when she is mad..' says my wolf. The next thing I know, she kneels me in a place where no man, human or werewolf, should ever be kneeled. I hold my crotch, falling to my knees and then to the ground.

She takes the chance and straddles me. For a second, I want to grin, that is until she starts hitting me. I REALLY want to fight back… but she is a girl…and she is my mate… I cant hit a girl, let alone my mate..

I can tell that she is following the instructions of her wolf by the way her forehead is creased. She elbows me in the throat, knocking the wind out of me, then suddenly, her lips find mine.

Fireworks explode and the whole world starts to fade. I ignore the burn in my lungs for oxygen, wanting to make sure that she pulls away first. Im savoring every second of bliss until then.

Then she gasps and pulls away, getting off me in one second. I forget all the pain from where she has hurt me as it gradually heals.

I run my finger over my lip staring at her in shock. She kissed me.

SHE KISSED ME.

'Mate…I want her, and I want her NOW.' whines my wolf. I mentally nod my head, agreeing with him.

"Amu.." I say.

"Amu, get back in here, I need to check your vitals. You can go PDA with your moron later," says Nade casually, leaning against the doorway. Her eyes meet mine and we stare at each other.

"Nagi thinks your dead," I say. Her face softens for a second, then it goes back to its usual mask.

"That doesn't concern me anymore." she says, looking away.

"Who is Nagi?" Yaya asks, tilting her head to the side. I give her an incredulous look.

"You didn't tell them about us. About your own twin brother who thought you were dead? You stayed locked up in your room for weeks without anyone there but Nagi then you just disappear!" I growl. She glares at me as everyone, except Amu, stares at her with shock.

"I was rejected. He rejected me and marked another so he wouldn't get sick. You don't know what it was like. The second I was well enough to shift, I got my stuff and left. Tadase and Yaya found me nearly dead from starvation after I had been attacked and stolen from." she said quietly. Amu puts her arm around her waist, glaring at me, and leads her into the house.

Everything starts to sink in, and open up my mind link to my pack.

'I found Nade. She is the Beta of the new pack. Meet me here tomorrow.'

…

Nade's P.O.V

I watched from the doorway as Amu beat up Ikuto, and it brought back so many good memories. I remember days when Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, Utau and I playing together.

Utau and I were like sisters, and we were always pranking the boys. I remember days when they boys would spend the night in Ikuto's room and I was with Utau in her room and Nagi would sneek over, because he knew I couldn't sleep without him.

My heart hurt when I remembered my twin. Though, I didn't really think of him as my twin. He was more like a piece of me. My other half, though not romantically. He wasn't my brother, he was more then that.

Then there was Ikuto. He was more like my teasing brother. We were constantly pranking each other and insulting each other. Like true siblings.

Kukai was my punching bag. Him and I would always push each other and hold each other accountable. He pointed out my flaws and I pointed out his. We both helped each other.

I missed them so much. All of them. All because of that stupid ass hole I had to leave. They didn't deserve to feel that pain. None of them did.

Maybe with Ikuto being Amu's mate I would get a chance to see them. I could only hope. When Ikuto started yelling at me, revealing what I had tried so hard to hide. He didn't know how it felt. He didn't know what it was like…wait…he did..

Before Ikuto could respond, Amu put a protective arm around me and led inside.

"Sorry about him," she says softly as she sat down on the cot of the medical room.

"I deserved it. It hurts me to think that I hurt them that much. Nagi didn't deserve that. None of them did." I say quietly.

"He gets why you left. He was lovesick and he felt the pull towards me. If he dares to even try to accuse you of running from your problems, tell me and he will get it even worse then he did today," she says, a light in her eye that I had never seen.

"I will, Amu, I promise." I say.

…

**You want to know how many reviews I have? 90. Want to know how many that is per chapter? Over ten. That makes me so happy I could cry. Like seriously! I love you all and thanks so much for reading! Feel free to give me suggestions and tell me what you think!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Deathly Jester-I know right! You don't just reject a chick then decide he wants her when she becomes even more pretty and powerful! I will eventually tell you Saaya's and Ikuto's relationship. Soon! don't worry! Thanks for reading!

snowiewolf- Yeah, some of them were bound to happen, cause, well, just randomly biting a girls neck is bound to get you into some trouble! But the kiss… well, hehe, I wanted to surprise you all!

Kidd13- No problem! Glad you liked it! I will update as soon as possible!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- Glad you liked this chapter and it made you laugh! I had to add SOME violence! Ikuto so deserved it! And poor Amu got tricked into kissing him! Tadase bashing coming soon! (don't know when but soon!) ill update as soon as possible!

Spunky Kitten- Glad you like it! Lol I know! She got tricked by her own lovesick nature! Poor, poor, in love Amu!

15 fallen angel- Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update soon.

Guest- OMG, I know. Ikuto can be so stupid sometimes! He just…AHH.

cuppycakelol- Thanks so much! Glad you liked it!

Kitty-Cat In Blue- Lol I am weird! Amu was tricked by her own lovesick nature! She loves him WHETHER SHE WANTS TO OR NOT! Ill upload as soon as possible.

Guest- Oh, thanks so much! Im so happy you like it! I will keep doing my best and update as soon as I can!

MySilenceIsInfinity- Glad you liked it! You shouldn't eat computers, it will give your stomach the rumblies! Jeffery liked it? Thanks good. Does he even like it when you eat computers?


	10. Chapter 10-Scent

Nagi's P.O.V

'I found Nade. She is Beta of the new pack. Meet me here tomorrow.' I hear Ikuto say through our pack link.

I completely froze. Nade, my twin sister, my other half, the girl I thought was dead! I couldn't believe it. Ikuto doesn't even bother to hear my reply before he puts his wall back up.

I was going to see Nade. Kukai slams through the door of the pack house dragging Utau behind him.

"IkutofoundhismateanditsAmuan dhemarkedherandsheisalphaoft henewpack!" yells Kukai.

"Slow down. Say it again, but slower. I heard Ikuto, Amu and pack. Now elaborate." I say calmly.

"Ikuto found his mate. Its Amu. He sees her, plays it cool and marks her right in front of everyone. She passed out and was taken away by a purple haired girl…OMG THAT WAS NADE! I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE IT! And Amu is the Alpha of the new pack!" he says in one breath.

I want to slap him so much. He is such a moron it suprises me sometimes. That is saying something.

"Nade was there?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Amu is Ikuto's mate that he rejected, and she is the Alpha of the new pack?"

"Yes."

"He _**marked **_her."

"Yes.

"Right then and there."

"Yes."

"Without her permission."

"Yes," Kukai says impatiently.

I can tell that there is some serious drama ahead of us.

"Get packed. Ikuto told me that we are going to meet him there tomorrow. We are leaving bright and early so no messing around." I say, giving them a knowing look. They nod and head to their room.

I sit down on the couch and run my hand through my long purple hair. I had cut it so it was only to my shoulders. I wonder how long Nade's was. I wonder how she was. I wonder if she misses me at all. I wonder….

I remember the day I found out she had left…

_Flashback_

"_Nagi, you need to sleep. You have been so good to me, taking care of me without any thought to yourself. Now I command you to go into your room and sleep," Nade told me playfully. She was getting better. Her fever was going down and she could actually talk to me. She was so skinny, but at least she was eating a little bit each day._

_I hadn't slept in the last 4 days, and I was absolutely exhausted. I tried as hard as I could not to show her, but she knew. I couldn't hide anything from her. No fake smile or enthusiasm could be snuck past her._

"_Are you absolutely sure?" I ask._

"_Yes."_

"_You don't need anything?' _

"_No." _

"_Promise to wake me up if you need anything?" _

"_Maybe."_

_I give her a sharp look._

"_Yes, Brother. I promise." she said. I hesitate for a second._

"_Nagi, go," she says. I go to my room, fall on my bed, and within seconds, im out._

_When I wake up, I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. The sky outside was dark, and I knew I had slept a long time. Nade sent me to bed at 1pm and it was…whoa…it was 8pm… I really needed some sleep. Yawning, I make my way to Nade's room. I knock, but there is no answer. _

"_Nade?" I ask, knocking._

_No answer. The pit in my stomach grows. _

"_Nade, this isn't funny, open the door." I say, pounding with my fist. _

_Still no answer. I twist the knob and it opens, revealing a dark room. After I flip on the light switch, I find it empty, everything cleaned out, a note on the bed and the window wide open._

"_NADE!" I scream, hanging out the window. I jump out, shift to my wolf, and search everywhere, following her scent until I get to the border. Im about to pass when I feel to people yanking me back._

"_I have to get her!" I scream to my two best friends._

"_Nagi… she went her own way, you cant follow her.." says Ikuto._

"_You just watch me!" I spit. I continue to try to get out of there grasp, struggling, thrashing, cussing and yelling, but nothing worked._

_Eventually, I went limp, letting my tears shamelessly fall. I just lost my sister. My only living family member. And she was gone._

_The boys hauled me back home, and put me in Nade's room. I remember the letter and rip it open._

_**Dear Nagi,**_

_**Im so sorry. I couldn't stay. I love you. Hope we cross paths again one day.**_

_**-Nade**_

_It was so like her. She always hated goodbyes. I hope we meet again to, sister, me to._

_End of flashback._

It was time to see my dear sister again. I had missed her so much, and I needed to see her.

Whether she wanted to see me or not.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Are you going to leave?" asks Yaya. For minutes had just been staring into space until the girl that always had a lollipop in her mouth and talked in third person snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah…" I say.

"You need a room then," she said.

"That is kind of a given…" I say.

She turned and her and the short girl shared an evil look. The short one gave an nod that you wouldn't of seen unless you were looking.

"Yaya will take you to your room," she says, skipping ahead of me.

I follow her and my wolf starts going berserk.

'It smells like our mate. Everywhere. Just plot down on the floor and sniff. IT SMELLS JUST LIKE HER. Like strawberries and sunshine. SNIFF. We need to find her. I want to sniff her directly. Maybe she will pet me…or do more,' my wolf thinks wickedly. He is such a spaz and I have no idea how he could be apart of me. Im cool while he is constantly hyper…and pervy…well we do have that in common…

"This is your room, goodbye now," she says, leading me into a huge room with dark blue walls, dark wood floors, and a huge black canopy bed with blue and black comforter and sheets.

Comfortable.

I laid on my bed, loving the softness of it under me. I close my eyes for a second, and when I open them, I notice something I hadn't noticed before.

A door.

I walk over to it and open it, only to be hit with Amu's scent, stronger than anywhere else I have been. I look around the messy pink and black room. A smile makes its way onto my lips without me realizing it. This was her room.

'Just go roll around in her sheets….there is nothing perverted about it….then just take a short peek in her underwear drawer… just a peek..' says my wolf.

'She would kill you. And me. Then spit on our dead body and dance on your grave. Then repeat the process,' I say. He laughs.

'Feisty…me likey.' says my wolf, I nod in agreement.

I stare at her big, comfortable bed and a sense of peace and sleepiness comes over me. Without realizing it, I plop down on the bed, and crawl under the pile of sheets and comforter that is at the end of the bed.

Her scent is so perfect…I can almost feel her there with me…

I fall asleep in that cocoon on comfort.

I sleep in my lovely abyss of Amu-filled dreams until the peacefulness is broken by a scream…..

…

**OVER 100 REVIEWS…IM WANT TO CRY TEARS OF HAPPINESS! YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY THE BEST! THANKS SO SO SO SO MUCH! FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Deathly Jester- I wont make you wait to long! I never do! Lol red hair is cool! Im sure you would look good with red hair! But dare to be different! Thanks for reading! Enjoy~

Kitty-Cat In Blue- Oh, thank you! Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reading!

cuppycakelol- I quite enjoy Ikuto being beat up. I think he will be soon! I want Ikuto to be dancing in Amu's hand! Lol I think some boys need a leash on them… or even better…a SHOCK COLLAR -insert evil grin here-

Spunky Kitten- HE IS GOING TO HAVE TO WORK REALLY HARD! Girl power forever!

Though of course I still love all my boy readers all the same!

AnimeLover261- ohh, im glad you like it! I like BA Amu and I like Ikuto's wolf! I think he is the playful, energetic side of Ikuto! AMUTO FOREVER! Nade's past will soon be revealed! Thanks for the good luck and for reading! Enjoy!

Nekoz Rule- that poem was the single best poem in history. Simply amazing. Im glad it is that amazing! This is by far the best story I have written and I ignore my other stories to write it because I love it most! Glad you like BA Amu, she needed to get some guts! Thanks for reading!

86Lilyana86- Glad you like it! Ikuto will get nicer, because of his love for Amu. The ending, well, im not sure, but I do know that it will be a happy ending. Thanks for reading!

snowiewolf- Nagi didn't do anything wrong, but Nade was rejected by another! So sad!

15 fallen angel- -tears in eyes- thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading!

PandaWoman- Glad you took the time to review such a long review! It doesn't bug me that it is long! That is a great idea! I love the oneshot idea! I will make one! I don't write M, im not very old. TO MATURE FOR ME! OH, and the marking thing (sorry my answers are out of order, im just reading from your many paragraphs, tehe) should be in EVERY werewolf story. All the ones I have read have it. It is a very important part of the whole bonding the two werewolfs together. Though, usually, its just the woman that gets marked…not in this story. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose2- Ikuto was a perv in the anime! Lol! Nade's mate I think will have to be an OC.. Unless you can recommend one! NADE AND Amu DESERVE BACON! AND Tadase DESERVES TO DIE…I mean…fry …. I mean… go fry bacon..not himself… IM SO PUTTING THAT LINE WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT! Lol I have a friend like that two! There the best! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and ill update ASAP.

PrincessSkylar- Thanks so much! Glad you like it! I will update as soon as possible! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading!

Jiji-chan- OHH, thanks so much! Glad you like it! That makes me happy! I will update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11-Sleep

Amu's P.O.V

After Nade checked me out, saying that I was perfectly fine (actually better then fine because my mate marked me) I did my regular Alpha duties. Training, paperwork, socializing (the bitch was busy), paperwork, helping fix up a few things, paperwork. Did I mention I had to do paperwork? Well, I have too do a lot of it. I mean A LOT.

"Amu, come on. Ikuto was given a room and everyone is asleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a hard day. Go to bed," says Nade as she comes into my office, clad in her pajama's around 2 o clock. In the morning, of course.

"I have stuff to do," I whine. She narrows her eyes.

"Are you arguing with me, Alpha Amu Hinamori?" she asks, her hands on her hips. I give her a sharp look.

"Indeed, I am, Beta." I say. We glare at each other until we burst out laughing.

"Alright, Nade, im going. You go on ahead, I just have to lock this away. Night," I say. She smiles at me, and leaves with a small wave.

I lock up all my important document, and head to the comfort and familiarity of my room. I get in my room and strip out of my regular clothes, changing into some soft, pink and black pajama pants, with a black tank top. I brush my teeth, and brush through my hair.

Lazily, I walk to my bed, noticing a odd, yet familiar smell in the air. Oh well, I was far to tired to look into it. Sighing, I plop onto bed, curling up into a ball under the huge pile of blankets at the end of the bed. I was so used to cramped spaces, I never could get used to the big bed. I was comfortable in my tiny ball under the warm blankets.

Sleepily, I snuggle into a big pillow. It's a really, really, and I mean REALLY warm. Nice… and it gives me tingles in my heart…

Instead of my usual tossing and turning, I fall asleep right away, whisking off into the world of twisted reality.

…

_It started like it usually did. Everyone I knew and loved was together with me, and we were in a park, having a picnic. Nade and Tadase were serving food while trying to sneak flirty glances at each other, Yaya was eating food and staring off into the distance with stars in her eyes. Rima was snuggled up against a man… but I couldn't clearly see his face. I sat in the Ikuto's lap, his arms around me, and his face in my neck. _

_I could almost smell him…_

_Then I saw lots of huge, pitch black wolves come out of the forest. The were snarling, and foaming at the mouth, there eyes holding a crazed look. _

"_WATCH OUT!" I try to scream, but my voice refuses to come out. I watch as they are slaughtered, right before me, as Ikuto holds me back from going to them. He is trying to pull me away, he is trying to save me, but I kept fighting. _

"_Amu, come on!" he cries, but I just try to get away from him. _

_Then a wolf jumps in front of him. It slashes Ikuto across the chest with his claw, leaving Ikuto on the ground, surrounded by a pool of crimson._

"_NO!" I scream, going over to him. I hold him against me, as he gasps for breath._

"_Don't cry, my Strawberry, I will always….love….always love…" he tries to say, but his world gets darker, and his eyes start to shut._

"_No, Ikuto, don't die, I need you. I love you, Ikuto." I say, tears pouring from my eyes down my cheeks._

"_That's all…I ever.. Needed to… hear.." he says as he cups my cheek with his bloodied hand. His eyes get glassier and start to close, and his hands fall away. Before a word can escape my lips, his eyes close completely, and his chest rises once more, before his whole body goes limp._

"_Ikuto?" I ask. Shaking him. His head lolls to the side._

"_Ikuto, wake up." I say desperately. He doesn't respond. _

"_No…no…NOOO!" I scream._

_End of dream_

"NOOO" I scream, sitting up. Im drenched in sweat and shaking.

"Amu! Amu are you alright?" asks a husky familiar voice. Ikuto? What the hell was he doing here?

"Ikuto! Why are you in my room?" I ask angrily. He is silent. I wipe my forehead of the sweat and try to calm myself down.

"Amu?" Ikuto asks, putting his hand on my back and rubbing up in down. Without realizing it, I let out a moan. His hand was cold and perfect against my clammy skin. He chuckles and pull me into him.

"No, this is wrong! You need to get out of here! Away from me," I say, weakly trying to push him away.

"It isn't wrong," he hisses harshly. "It isn't wrong by any means. You're my mate, just let me take care of you." He whispers softly in her ear.

"Its wrong. Were not mates anymore," I say weakly, obviously tired.

"The mark says differently." he say.

"I didn't ask for that!" I say angrily, trying to sit up.

"It doesn't matter, Amu, just sleep," Ikuto says, pulling me down tightly.

"NO!" I yell, struggling. He just casually throws his leg over mine and locks them between his. I struggle and struggle while he just closes his eyes. He is absolutely infuriating!

Eventually, I just give up, and just try to scoot as far away from him as I can. That doesn't work out very well. As soon as he realizes what im doing, he pulls me closer, and being stronger in strength then I am, I cant do anything. I just close my eyes and let sleep take over me, this time with much more pleasant dreams.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I pretended to sleep while she tired to struggle. She knew just as well as I did that she wouldn't get out of my grip, but that sure didn't stop her from trying. I silently smiled to myself when I felt her stop struggling. Now we could both sleep in peace, together.

She took a deep breath, and it wasn't even thirty seconds later that she was asleep.

I stared down at her pretty, peaceful sleep thinking of how much I would have to do in order for her to have my trust again. I knew that I would have to dedicate every waking moment of my existence to her in order for her to truly believe me.

She wasn't one to believe in sugar coated lies that most girls melt if they heard.

No, my Amu was much more badass from what I had observed.

She wouldn't melt for me. She might have a weak spot in her heart for me that was forged from the natural bond from being mates, but when I rejected her…most of those feeling went away.

All because of me.

I watched her peacefully sleeping face with a sense of pride. She was my beautiful mate. I don't know why I would ever reject her. She was so beautiful…so amazing..

I had some work to do and I knew that she was hiding things from me.

I would gain her trust and bring to light all her secrets if it was the last thing I did. She was my mate and I would have her, whether she wanted me or not.

…

**Sorry the update is a little late. Blame my ex-best friend…I was too busy crying yesterday to be able to update. Females can just be so mean sometimes….well, I don't want to mope! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Deathly Jester-LOL I know right? He did it in the anime. I update at LEAST once a week. Sometimes 2-4 times. Just depends. Thanks for reading.

snowiewolf- Hope you like

Spunky Kitten- lol, I know right. Werewolf's do love there scents! Oh, he will get his butt kicked, whether now or later.

Awsomeangel- thanks!

Blu2012- LOL! Woopsy! Our though process probably is a lot alike! I think that his wolf is the exact OPPOSITE of him. Ikuto is cool so his wolf is a spaz. Sounds like a dog? Totally! A big, powerful, spaztic dog. Lol! I think I will add quite a few random kisses, and I will add them in when I think you are least expecting it! Hope you like the Tadase comment in the beginning!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose-oh, Ikuto has got it coming. He might get to hold her for the night (and please his scent crazed wolf) but he will pay for it…tenfold…Nagi and Nade will get to see each other! Soon! Thanks for the suggestion for the name! LOL!

Kitty-Cat In Blue- ohh! Glad you liked it! Sorry it took a bit to upload…I had some drama and if I write when im sad I get super angst-y

Kidd13-Tehe, glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter.

cuppycakelol- He will have to pay big time! And he knows it! You walked your ex boyfriend? OMG THAT'S HILARIOUS!

AnimeLover261-lol, we all have our Yaya-moments in life! Nagi needs a hug and some bacon! I plan on making a good Wolf Ikuto moment next chapter just for you! Glad you liked this chapter and it makes you happy!

xoxAmuto4everxox- Glad you liked it! Enjoy!

Nymphis- Glad you love/Hate it! I had to make Amu sad so she can get a happy ending! Saaya's story will soon be told…

PandaWoman-Thanks for telling me the typo! I don't really listen during English class… its coming to bite me in the butt! This update is dedicated to you! Anyways! Do you have any requests for the valentines oneshot for amuto? And I don't like it when people leave me waiting for an update so I don't do it to my readers! This ending will be happy! Though my other stories arent.. I have decided that it will be a happy ending! I love kitties! You will not be a crazy cat lady! You will be a cool one!

15 fallen angel- im glad!

sweet XD melody-I think Yoru would have been a pervert if the opportunity arose…lol maybe!

MySilenceIsInfinity- Jeffery is a very silly little girl, just like rubber chickens. Maybe the magic 8 ball knows….I like redbull…if you put it in your coffee..you can see sounds… well, we have to keep Jerffery happy, so more Ikuto getting kicked in the crotch scenes!

black neko hime- Amu really needs to focus more! She gets so into it that she will really listen to anyone! Hope you liked this chapter! Tadase is super slow! I hope she gets reunited with her mother too!


	12. Chapter 12-Coffee

Nade's P.O.V

I woke up and stretched, going down to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. Amu and I both needed coffee before we even started a regular conversation with anyone. It was a definite necessity in both our lives.

Taking a sip, I closed my eyes in bliss, loving the warm drink running down my throat. I moan lightly. Why can I just marry this beverage? At least it would be more obvious to my feelings, unlike SOME certain moron who has been given every hint besides me screaming in his face that we were second chance mates. Moron.

"Morning, Nade," Tadase says in a cheery voice as he walks toward me, getting himself a cup of coffee for himself. Speaking of the devil…hehe.

"Morning," I say, flashing him a bright smile. He blushes lightly, trying ot hide it in his cup…so cute.

We stay I a comfortable silence for a while, before I hear a mental groan, signaling that Amu is waking up. Better get her coffee to her stat. I pour her some in a cup, and start walking up the stairs. I was almost to the top when a familiar scent..no…lots of familiar scents hit my nose.

"Nade," I hear a shocked voice say, from behind me. It couldn't be. Absolutely not. My grip on the cup goes loose and it falls to the ground, shattering into pieces all down the stairs and spilling hot, brown liquid everywhere. There is no way…Ikuto… he told them where I was! He brought them here.

I turn around swiftly, and see the beautiful and familiar face of my beloved twin brother. He looks so… aged. So stressed. He looks up at me wit eyes full of love and hurt.

"Nagi!" I yell, jumping down the steps with glass and coffee on them and flying straight into his arms. I am so overwhelmed by the scent of him that tears I didn't know I had starting leaking from my eyes.

"Who are these people? Nade…why are you crying?" asks Tadase in a worried tone. I pull away, laughing, and wipe my tears away.

"This is my twin brother, Nagi. The blonde is Utau and the orange haired guy is her…mate…Kukai. Utua is Ikuto's younger sister." I say. He nods.

"Should I go wake up Alpha?" He asks cautiously.

"Absolutely not. You know how she gets. Lets just hope that Ikuto doesn't do anything stupid like trying to wake her up or he is in some deep trouble. Can you clean up the mess though?" I ask. He nods, obviously relieved.

I go and pour another cup of coffee for amu and turn to my brother.

"Ill be right back to make breakfast. I just have to wake them both up." I say. Nagi nods, sitting himself down at the table.

Carefully, I make my way up the stairs and knock on Amu's door.

"Come in," I hear… oh crap… I hear Ikuto say.

I open the door to find Ikuto sitting up with Amu asleep on his lap, his hand running through her hair.

"You are so screwed. The coffee might help a little bit, but you are so dead. Nagi, Utau and Kukai are here and they wont even get a chance to see them. But if you somehow manage to live, they are in the kitchen with me. 'May the odds be ever in your favor,'" I say, giggling. He just gives me a glare. He knows he is in some deep shit when she wakes up, he isn't that stupid.

I head down stairs and make them all breakfast. As im setting the table and pouring juice I smile.

"Three, two, one," I say.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

…

Amu's P.O.V

I was so comfortable. My body was completely at peace and every muscle in me said no to many movement, but it was the smell of coffee that got me to crack open my eyes. When I open them, I saw rock hard abs and tan skin right in front of me….

Last nights events come streaming back to me. I sat up abruptly, knocking my ehad into something hard and feeling a warm, burning liquid coat my head. This better not be what I think it is. I lick my lips and slowly bring my dripping head up.

"You bastard. You drank my coffee and what you had left you SPILLED ON ME. HOW DARE YOU!" I seethe.

"Amu-" He starts. I slap him in the face.

"DON'T YOU 'Amu' ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DRANK MY COFFEE AND SPILLED THE REST!" I scream, punching him in the chest. He tries to block them, but he doesn't want to hurt me.

That just pisses me off even more.

I sit back and stare up at him. He stares at me before a smirk makes its way to his lips as he takes in my appearance.

There goes the last chance of him living.

"AHH" I scream my battle cry, tackling my ex mate to the floor. I sit on his stomach (again) and punch him, slap him, and scratch him (again) this time, he is actually trying to subdue me.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" I scream. He grabs both of my hands in one of his and flips me so im on bottom.

"Amu, I didn't think your coffee meant that much to you. I swear I didn't mean to spill it on you and I only drank a sip of it," he says calmly.

"ONLY A SIT OF MY COFFEE!" I scream as I struggle. He can tell my a ticking time bomb and he lets me go, running like hell out of my bedroom.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" I roar after him, chasing him down the stairs. I corner her in the living room and jump on his back. We wrestle on the floor until we here giggles from the doorway.

"Amu, Amu, Amu, that's a lot of Public Display of Affection for one day! And its only the morning!" Nade jokes, hands on her hips.

I growl at her warningly. She holds out a white cup full of warm brown liquid to me. Immediately, I get off of Ikuto and take the cup, sitting in my chair and drinking it in peace, the world fading as I focus solely on it.

…

Tsumugu's P.O.

"Amu…." my wife mutters in her sleep. I sigh, petting her hair back. Lately, I have been studying everything I can about the mysterious Alpha. I know that she came out of no where and just started moving up . She is fighting for second place in strength right now. She went to the meeting, and it turns out that Ikuto is her mate and he rejected her. But, of course, he wants her back.

It sounds just plain complicated.

And now there is a chance that she is my daughter. Wow.

"Tsumugu," my mate says softly as her eyes flicker open.

"Yes, my love," I ask.

"What do you hide from me?" she ask. I look away from her, not being able to look her in the eyes and lie. I just stay silent.

"Tsumugu, do you not love me anymore?" she asks, her voice sounding so broken.

"Don't say stuff like that, Midori, I will always love you. You are my life and my mate. What I hide from you is for your own protection. But I promise, that if what I know is correct, I will tell you soon," I say.

She looks at me with such a sad look.

"You used to tell me everything. Its because im crazy, isn't it? You don't love me because im just a cra-" she starts, but I kiss her, cutting her off.

"I love you more ten anything. don't ever question that." I say. She just turns away. She is about to fall asleep, when Ami barges in.

"MAMA, PAPA, AMI CAN DANCE!" she shouts excitedly. Midori sits up, smiling at her little girl.

"Oh, baby, show mama," she says in a happy voice, her eyes sparking in a way that only her child can do.

Ami dances around the room with no coordination. You can see the determined expression on her face. She is just so cute.

"Great job, Ami!" I say. She beams up at me, going over and sitting between Midori and I.

"Who is Amu?" she asks randomly once we were settled. My eyes widen, showing shock and horror. I look over to see Midori with a blank look on her face. Amu was on of the most affective 'trigger words'.

She would mumble her name in her sleep, her mind knowing who Amu is, but her conscience refusing to admit it. But it was completely different when she heard it out loud.

"AMI GO!" I yell, making Ami's eyes water up and her run out of the rooml.

"DOCTOR!" I scream, out loud and through the mind link. The familiar doctor comes rushing in.

I push Midori down gently, so she is laying and she starts struggling.

"No, I have to go get Amu! I have to get my baby! WHRERE IS SHE? WHERE DID YOU PUT HER? THAT IS MY BABY! NOO!" She screams, her eyes wild and frantic

"Honey, calm down," I say. She doesn't even seem to hear me. She keeps screaming and screaming. I look over at the doctor and nod. He shoves a needle into her arm and immediately starts pumping lots of medicine into her so she will sleep. After about enough medicine to put a elephant to sleep, she goes down.

"Thanks doctor, you may go," I say. He nods and leaves.

"Midori, just sleep right now. I will find our baby. I will find our Amu. I promise."

…

Thanks for reading. I cant respond right now because I shouldn't even be up! Next chapter I will! Promise!


	13. Chapter 13-UhOh

Amu's P.O.V

After the sweet smelling caffeine was pumped into my bloodstream (coffee), I walk into the kitchen to find Ikuto being treated for his scratches.

"No one drinks my coffee," I sing to him, making him scowl at me. This brings a slow smile to my lips that wipes that smile off his face and making a tiny smirk replace it.

I turn to our guests and give them a forced smile, memories of all the sleepless nights because of the bullying they could have stopped playing through my head.

"Hello, Nagi, Utau, Kukai. It is very nice to see you again, but may I ask why you are on my territory?" I ask.

"Hello, Alpha Hinamori. We are here to support our Alpha. I know that we shouldn't have come without asking permission, but as you can see, our dear, sweet Alpha is not only an asshole, but a stupid one at that," says Nagi in a calm voice, making me giggle.

"Call me Amu. I don't mind that you came without permission, but I do need you to get your dumb ass Alpha off my land as soon as possible. He is messing up everything." I hiss, not even bothering to look behind me at Ikuto's face.

'Don't talk about our mate like that,' my wolf hisses.

'He deserves it! HE rejected us. HE pushed us to leave. HE is the one who was ruined us. Don't you tell me that he didn't deserve that.' I think back dejectedly.

'But he MARKED us. He WANTS us. He is OURS.' my wolf practically begs.

'If he had wanted us in the first place, he would have found us. He marked us out of desperation, not out of love. The only person he can love is himself,' I say.

My wolf whimpers, knowing that some of it is true. She knew that he was desperate. She knew that it hurt more than it had to because it wasn't done out of love. She knew, but it didn't mean that she was going to accept it. You are given a mate for a reason. They are selected JUST for you to share the rest of their life with you. They only reason that you should ever part, is if death separates you. _REJECTION _was never part of the plan. I would have been able to live my life modestly, but it would never be perfect because I didn't accept his rejection. So unless I was going to do that to his face, he would always be bound to me.

Then, of course, he marked me.

Now I was bound to him. My wolf wouldn't leave me alone until we got to see each other again. _**I **_would be able to live on, but my wolf I don't think would. Which, of course, poses an issue.

My wolf dies from loneliness, I do too.

"That's harsh! He is your mate!" says Kukai, and im snapped back to reality.

I get this cold, empty smile on my face.

"The mate that rejected me because I would never be good enough for him. Because I wasn't skinny enough or pretty enough or popular enough. Because I wasn't strongest or smartest or _slutty _enough. I had to much self respect to be the type of girl he wanted." I hiss.

He looks stunned by my reply, and is silent. I take the opportunity to turn back to Nagi.

"How much longer do you think you will need to stay here. Of course, I offer you to stay here, but I don't think you will need much longer." I say.

"Im not leaving and their not leaving. We are staying." Ikuto thunders, standing up from his chair, glaring at me with his fists clenched together tightly.

"You are **NOT **going to tell me what to do. I AM THE ALPHA HERE. You do as I SAY!" I roar back.

"I AM YOUR MATE. YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!" he snarls, I whimper, cowering away from him, my wolf hurt by his tone. My old habit kicked in and I closed my eyes and waited to feel an impact on my cheek. Memories of being weak, helpless, and useless stirred in my mind.

He lightly touched my cheek, holding it and turning my face towards him.

"You need me," he whispers, getting closer. For a just a moment, I relaxed into his hand, loving the contact and the smell that overtook my senses when he was near. Then, I turned away, almost whimpering again at the loss of warmth on my face.

"I've lived this long without you, I don't think I need you now," I murmur, quiet enough that only he can hear.

His face fills with pain and his hand falls to his side, we all turn as we hear angry stomps coming down the stairs and a short girl with long hair storms down, arms balled into fists and glare scary enough to make anyone cower. She charges forward, Ikuto and I barely moving out of the way, and she continues toward Nade and Nagi, she is about to say something to Nade, when all the anger on her face melts off and a shocked expression replaces it. Nagi looks down at her with a smile so big that it looks like his cheeks are going to split in half.

"Mate," he murmurs, a voice so thick with love that it makes my heart hurt.

'I want our mate to talk to us like that,' my wolf whines, want lacing her voice.

Rima looks up at him, her eyes full of fear, confusing, but most of all want and love.

"Rima," I say quietly, her head toward me. "Its okay," I say, smiling. She gives me a small smile, before turning back toward Nagi and walking into his chest, hiding her face in his shirt. He smiles down at her and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Everyone smiles at them while they are in their own wonderland.

Quietly, I sneak out of the room.

My wolf keeps on whining. She is an incredibly jealous creature and very needy. She would love nothing more for me to shift right now, call for Ikuto and just lay in the sun by the river, and make sure that every ounce of his attention was fully on ME.

'This is life, wolf, we never get what we want,' I whisper, shifting and just running, hopefully until I cant feel this want anymore.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

The truth behind her words stung like knives in my side. I knew what I had done, and I knew for a fact that I would never fully forgive myself for doing it to her. But she couldn't just leave me. Love sick sucked, but leaving a mate after your marked for any amount of time is not an easy feat. We were made to always be together.

Always.

I took a deep breath of air, and noticed that Amu's scent wasn't as strong as it should be, I looked to my side to find her gone. I followed her scent, until I saw her wolf dashing off into the woods. Quickly, I shifted and followed, just far enough so she wouldn't know I was doing it.

For a long time, she just ran. Ran as if she was trying to escape someone, but I knew it wasn't me.

Finally, she stopped at a beautiful lake, on the edge of her territory, hidden by practically everything. She shifted until she was a human again, and got changed into her clothes and just sat by the edge of the lake, dipping her feet in it,

"Hey there, mom, dad, just wanted to tell you about the last week I have had so far. I saw my mate again. The one who rejected me. He saw me, kissed me, and then marked me. Im so scared, Mom and Dad. I don't want to love him. I don't want to be hurt by him. I just want someone… just someone….but im scared that he cant BE that person. I don't really know if you are dead, or out there somewhere looking for me, but I just hope that maybe, just maybe you can hear me. I need help," she whispers, a lone tear falling from her beautiful eyes. She wiped it away and got up, walking around a bit.

I left, figuring that she needed time to alone and that I had already heard more then I should.

I walked back into the house, and sat on the couch, leaning back and closing my eyes. Soon, I fell into a light sleep. I heard footsteps, and I felt someone come close to me, and I felt a pair of lips meet mine aggressively. I pulled whoever it was closer to me, before we parted and my eyes opened.

Oh no, it was Saaya.

"I knew you didn't change," says a familiar voice in the doorway and I see Amu standing there, tears pooling once again in her eyes, but her wiping them away before any of them could fall.

"Boys like you would never go for a girl like me," she says, running back outside, shifting and running through the forest before I can say another word. Saaya smirks at me, and I shove her away from me.

"Ever do that again and I will end your life," I growl. She gulps, and nods, backing away.

I start toward the door, before I feel someone pull me back, and a girl stand in front of me.

Nade blocks my path and Nagi holds me back.

"Leave her alone. She needs to be by herself with her thoughts for a little bit before she talks to you." says Nade, looking at me with disappointment evident in her eyes.

"But-" I start.

"Just….Just go for awhile. Get away from here and get your priorities straight, Ikuto." says Nagi.

"I do! I was half asleep!" I say.

"You always do have an excuse," says Nade, as she walks outside, and shifts. Nagi sighs, and lets go of me.

"She kissed me," I say.

"I don't care Ikuto, all I know is that its always Amu getting hurts. Never you," he says, as he leaves the room, going back to his mate.

I get in my car, and drive.

…

**Thanks so much for reading and for the wait! I should be able to update a few more times this week. Oh, and thanks for all the encouraging comments for me about my ex-friend! I needed it. PS I didn't get to respond to your reviews last time….so there are A LOT….like….A LOT A LOT.**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Deathly Jester-OMG! I love that part in Shugo Chara when she finds him in her bed. Your little sister watched that many episodes in 4 DAYS. Omg….that's amazing! Thanks for reading!

Spunky Kitten- OMG you have no idea how fast it has flown for me, and im the author! I have STORIES this long and I have barely begun this one! Thanks so much for reading!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose-TADASE BETTER GET HIS LAZY ASS UP AND MAKE THEM SOME BACON. That lazy little brat. The awkward moments are ahead! Thanks for the support.

Nymphis-I think that Amu has to have more…realistic dreams because she has had a harder life. She truly has an attitude and she isn't afraid to use it! I was just sad because my ex best friend just out of the blue decided she didn't like me anymore, but im better! Thanks for caring and reading!

Kitty-Cat In Blue-Thanks! Hope you like!

15 fallen angel- thanks, and we are not friends anymore, she ditched me because she didn't like me anymore, but that's okay! Im strong than that!

Dragongirl2319- I love the story REJECT MATE but I had wanted to do a werewolf story far before that! If you like it, you should try it! Its so much fun!

Cuppycakelol- lol, that's okay, I don't care if you sign in! I have nothing against people without an account! Glad you like it!

snowiewolf- Ill update as fast as I can. I think for now, I will just hint at her mother, but her mother will be a bigger part in this story soon. Enjoy!

AnimeLover261- AWWWW thanks so much! She is a hag, im not insulted at all! Hag is just being nice… lol! Thanks so much for being so supportive! I might not get along with my sibling, but its so scary when you have dreams like that! Im glad it was poetic, I love poetry and try to include it in every one of my stories! ENJOY FRIEND!

Vongolafan16- DOESN'T matter what the thing is, Ikuto will be stuborn about it! Thanks! And enjoy!

Panda Woman -lol, he still got his butt kicked! I read one of your one shots and I LOVED it! I don't think I got to comment or favorite cuz I wasn't signed it, but it was amazing! You did a great job! Do you have 4 cats? And I have not watched Digimon, is it any good? I WAS JUST THINKING THAT YORU SHOULD BE IN THIS STORY OMG! And Ikuto is a little bit selfish, but he just really wants amu now…which is selfish. I couldn't make them not be together! Anyways, thanks for the support, AMUTO FOREVER.

sweet XD melody- Yep! Lots more, but right now they might be more…violent…lol thanks for reading…AMUTO FOREVER!

xoxAmuto4everxox- My supposed best friend ditched me, saying she just 'was done with me' after ignoring me for like two weeks. This was for no reason. She never told me why, because there wasn't a reason. She was just a hag. But I used all those emotions, and poured them into my writing, so its all good! Im happy now!

Aurora444- IM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Thanks for reading!

black neko hime- I am very popular for killing my charater, but I cant bring myself to do that. There will be drama, I promise you that, but I wont kill amu or Ikuto…the rest are still up in the air for their lives…

PrincessSkylar- thanks for reading, and I hope to get some cute amuto moments in their soon!

AmuxIkutolover- IM SO HAPPY YOU JOINED! YAYAYA AMUTO FOREVER!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX- lol I think that it was too! Thanks for reading and I hope to update again tomorrow or the next day cuz I have a weird week of school this week.

Ariya Vanna- im glad you like it! There will be amuto moments soon! Hopefully! I hope it will be longer and have lots of love, love love! Thanks for reading!

Aurora742- LOL I KNOW! THANKS FOR READING!

Kidd13- yeah! Even though he is a jerk sometimes!

PandaWoman- POOR THING! YOU MUST BE EXHAUSTED! Sleep and forget, sleep and forget….lol. Im lucky that when I missed school, I barely miss anything! Like I said, I read your stories and loved them, you are doing such a good job! Keep going!

Ariya Vanna- hopefully soon!

snowiewolf- thanks! We will have to see how Amu reacts to her father! It should be soon though! Thanks for reading!

Kitty-Cat In Blue- indeed they do! And of course ill read your story and tell you what I think! Right after im done writing this I will! Ill review and tell you what I think!

michan-natsu- thank so much! BTW I love Gakuen alice too! J thanks for reading!

15 fallen angel- hope you like the update!

PrincessSkylar- I hope I can! Thanks for reading!

aria chan- Tehe, I think he deserved it….somewhat….lol im just protective of my coffee….thanks for reading

Spunky Kitten- yeah…' oh wow' is right! That chapter was a bit odd…

AmuxIkutolover- read it and loved it!

nekogirl017- thanks! Thanks for reading!

AnimeLover261- lol I think he did too! I love coffee. So. Much. Take it away and…well…you will regret it! Lol! I like the hunger games too!

Guest- thanks so much! Ill try!

black neko hime- thanks! Ill try and update soon!

**TOLD YOU THAT I HAD A LOT OF RESPONES TO DO! TOOK ME NEARLY AS LONG TO DO THAT THAN TO WRITE THIS! If you commented more then once and it wasn't in a row, then you will be in there more than once! Thanks for reading and telling me what you think! Feel free to do it again!**


	14. Chapter 14-Sleepover

Amu's P.O.V

I knew it. I should have never even let him stay. Never let that small sliver of hope grow that maybe, just maybe he wanted me. That he had changed. It was all another one of his lies. He was a liar, and I had fallen for his trick even after I had sworn I never would.

In the end, you really cant trust anyone.

I ran through the forest, begging myself not to cry. He didn't deserve those tears. This was his loss, not our. NOT OURS.

'How could he do that? It was a mistake. We need to go talk it over with him, and get his side of the story. He wouldn't do that, he promised, he promised, Amu.' my wolf begged, hurt, betrayal and desperation laced in her voice.

'He left us for her once, why not again,' I say. She just whimpered, and let out a bitter howl.

I remember how they used to be. I remember how Saaya would sit on Ikuto's lap, chatting away with that annoying, high pitched screech of hers while he would ignore her. I remember how half the time they were sucking each others faces off. How she would brag about how she was going to be Luna. I remember him telling her he loved her. And I remember how he told me that she was his true mate.

Yet, he came crawling back to me the first chance he got.

It would have been just a little bit different if he had told people that I was his real mate and made an effort to find me, but he didn't. If, instead of just MARKING me, he begged, pleaded, and did everything in his power to show how sorry he was, but he didn't. Even if he just look me by the hands and apologizes, saying all the things that he had done wrong, but he didn't.

I wasn't worth him swallowing his pride for a single conversation.

So why should he be worth my tears?

I got to the edge of my territory, and just plopped down onto the ground.

I felt someone come from behind me, and wrap there arms around me. Imediatately, I lean against, recognizing the scent.

"Yoru," I murmur as he runs his hands through my hair.

"Hey there, princess, what cha up to?" he asks in a happy tone. My smile falls and I stare off into the distance.

"Amu, what happened?" he asks, his voice turning more serious. I look over my shoulder at the other warriors that were standing there.

"You all did a great job, go get some rest and grub, ill be there in a bit." says Yoru, taking the hint. They all nod, giving both of us grateful, tired smiles and shifting into their wolves and running off. When they were out of sight, Yoru turns back to me.

"What happened while I was gone? Your scent as shifted a little bit, and you look miserable." he says, squeezing me tight.

I let my 'Alpha toughness' melt away and whimper, tears pooling in my eyes. I move red shirt off my shoulder and push my hair onto my other shoulder. He looks down and his eyes turn into this shocked expression. He lightly traces over it, and looks into my eyes with shock and hurt.

"Did you find your new mate? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends!" he says angrily.

"It was Ikuto. At the Alpha meeting, he saw me, said that they would alliance, and he wanted to shake on it. I-I knew that if I didn't, it wouldn't be official, but I was scared. Going against my gut, I did. He yanked me to him, and marked me, Yoru, he marked me without my permission." I cry, a few tears falling.

"Hush, hush, don't cry Amu, it will be okay," he says, shifting me in his arms, and rocking me, sadness lacing his voice.

I could feel Nade hiding behind a tree, watching, wondering if she should come or not.

"Nade," I say quietly, and she comes forward, taking me from Yoru's arms.

I felt so weak. I was an Alpha, yet here I was, crying on other people because I was weak. To weak to be an Alpha, stop crying, and put my big girl panties on.

"You are not weak. You are strong and don't you ever second guess that. That mark is what is making you like this. In the last 24 hours, everything has changed and no one will blame you for that. You might not have Alpha blood in you, but you have something. You were MADE to be a leader and BUILT to be strong. It doesn't matter what," Nade whispers.

"I think that we need to have a sleepover, don't you think?" asks Yoru as he rubs my back. I give him a wide smile, and he takes out his cell phone.

"Yaya, Rima, Tadase, get ready for a party. Get all the pillows and blankets, the Escalade, and Amu's wallet so we can buy snacks. We will meet you in the cave." says Yoru, holding the phone away from his ear.

"YAAAAAAAAA PARRRRRTY!" scream Yaya, then all of them hang up.

"Thanks, Ru-Ru," I say to Yoru. He give me a teasing smile.

"No problem, Mu-Mu." he says. He looks off into the distance.

I watch as the happiness melts off his face and a blank look replaces it. His eyes are visibly on fire. He wants revenge.

"Yoru…." I say, and his attention snaps back to me.

"He should pay, Amu, he should pay for what he did to you. He doesn't deserve you after all that he has done to you and he has the nerve to mark you…." he says.

For a second, I wonder if I should tell him. Tell him the other reason…

"What else happened, Amu?" he asks.

"Then…I say him kissing the girl he rejected me for. For a split second, I had been foolish enough to believe that he changed. How stupid of me," I say. He just rubs my back, whispering soothing words in my ear.

"Its okay, you will always have me," he says.

"Always?"

"Always"

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him tight, letting him carry me to our rendezvous point where Yaya, Rima and Tadase would be waiting. He talks to me quietly about what they did while they were on their mission. How they had caught some bad rouges and helped some good ones, or any strays, telling them they were welcome. He told me about all the souvenirs that he had gotten all of us. He just talked, making sure that there was no silence where I could think of 'Bad things'.

We arrived, and found three extra members there. Nagi was there, rubbing Rima's shoulders with a smile on his face, while she pretended to not like it. Utau was there, talking with Rima while Kukai and Tadase talked.

"Who are they?" asked Yoru.

"Who are you?" asked Utau. Yoru chuckled.

"I asked first." he said.

"That is Utau, Ikuto's brother and her mate Kukai. That's Nagi, Rima's new found mate," I say, Yoru gives Rima a wide grin.

"Short stack finally found her mate, and he isn't a Gremlin! Great job!" he says sarcastically. Nagi growled lowly, but Yoru just smiled.

"Moron," she murmured under her breath.

"Well, do you think we should let them stay?" Nade asks me. Before I could say anything, Utau steps in.

"I just want to say that none of us are happy with Ikuto. He never told us who his mate was. We never knew, Amu. We are sorry for all the things that we let happen, and we know that they were wrong. If you don't want us here, that's fine, but we want you to know that we care." says Utau. I give them all a grin.

"That's all I ever needed to hear. I forgive you. Now, if we are all going to be here, were going to need a lot of food," I say.

….

Yoru's P.O.V

I was glad that this was all distracting Amu. I was glad that she would be happy, even if it was just for awhile. Lovingly, I watch as she goes through the snack isle, practically just picking up anything that looked good and throwing it into the quickly filling cart. She did this without batting an eyelash.

"Hey there, hottie, a tiny little thing like you going to eat all that food?" I say, she turns around, smiling at me with a taunting look on her face and winks.

"I may need the big, bad boy you are to help me," she says. I pick her up, throwing her into the cart and riding off with her as she squeals, laughing. We get to the checkout and the lady gives us the weirdest look ever, which makes Amu laugh even harder. After the 24 hours she has had, I was happy I could make her smile so much.

We get all the stuff and run back to the Escalade. I drive us back to The Fort, and unload all the food while Amu changes into her swimsuit. When we are both done changing, we go back into the secret place where a small waterfall flows into a natural lake. Everyone else is already in, splashing away. I put the food down and Amu drags me through the trees, so we are hidden, and up the cliff.

"Jump on the count of three," she says. "One, Two, THREE!" she yells and we jump, falling into the waters below and splashing everyone.

"NO FAIR!" yells Yaya, and we all end up splashing each other.

We play in the lake for a long time, until the sky turns dark and the lightning bugs start coming out. We catch them in jars as our flashlights and put them around the campfire we built. Amu sat on my lap as we all roasted marshmallows and I couldn't help but think how perfect today was. I was with her and she was smiling. She had forgotten about her current troubles and all her Alpha duties for long enough to enjoy the fact that she was still young.

"Thanks, Yoru," she says, pushing my long, shaggy blue hair out of my eyes and putting a cookies in my mouth. I lean down, letting her take the other end, and we share.

"No problem, princess," I say as our eyes bore into each others, clashing colors of gold.

She smiles up and breaks our eyes contact, staring into the flames.

"I want to hear a story." says Rima, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I think its about time you guys hear my story, for my 'new friends' and my old 'family'. I don't think I should just keep you all in the dark. It was a long time ago, or so it seemed. I was a straight A student, and I had never really given any second thought to my mate. All I was concerned about was the student counsel, and other things like that. I walked down the halls of school, lost in thought, when I ran into someone. Immediately, I felt sparks fly. When I looked up, I was looking into the face of one of the 'popular kids' and a football player, named Daichi and ill be the first one to tell you that his ego was his only flaw. He was devilishly handsome, athletic, but he bragged WHENEVER he got the chance. When he saw that I was nothing but a high ranked book worm, he was disgusted, and rejected me. Not even an hour later, he had marked and mated his short time girlfriend, Temari. I became so love sick. Nagi took such good care of me. But when he finally left to sleep, I slipped away. I knew I couldn't be around the man that had rejected me. Then I met Tadase…and Rima and Yaya. They accepted me. They loved me. And well, everything grew. I never did regret leaving, though I did regret not saying goodbye. I made something of myself and I love where I am today." she says.

We all listened with rapt attention. We couldn't believe that they very locked up Nade would be sharing something with us. We knew she loved us, but she loved her privacy even more sometimes.

"Oh, Nade!" yells Utau and Yaya simultaneously, throwing there arms around her neck. She just laughs.

"Im happy you finally told them, Nade," Amu says happily. We all are quiet, for a while, until I get up, and spread a blanket out on the top of the cliff where we usually dive off. It's a huge rock that we lay on to get a perfect view of the sky. All of us make ourselves comfortable, and stare up at the full moon and the millions of stars.

I look over to see Amu looking up, the moon and the stars shimmering in her eyes in a way that I didn't even know could happen. Its like she locked them inside there. She has this expression filled with hope, like maybe, just maybe if she wishes on the moon and all the stars she might, just might get her wish.

And I cant help but hope that wish is me, or something that I can do for her.

"I think we should held back home, so we can sleep," says Nagi, as a sleeping Rima slumbers on his lap.

"Come with us," says Nade. she leads them to the side of a cliff where there are lots of rocks. She moves a medium sized one away, and it shows an opening.

"Get in," she tells him. He looks hesitant, but he does and we all follow him.

"I can see anything," says Kukai as we all stand in the dark cave. I feel the wall, and find the switch to the small generator and the whole place lights up. The walls are made of pink and blue quartz, and the whole room has small Japanese lanterns lighting it. There are four, king size mattresses all put together, with lots of multi colored blankets covering it. There are mounds of pillows all on the bed and around it, making it look so comfortable. We all jump on the bed, well, except for Nagi as he gets yelled at by a now wide-awake Rima claiming that she was woken because of him.

I pull Amu to my chest, and she snuggles into me.

"I think that this is the start to a new friendship," says Utau. Amu laughs.

"Goodnight, everyone," I say. They all chorus their goodnights back and I dim the lights. They are low, but not off completely.

Amu, whose head is on my stomach, turns so she is facing me.

"Love you, Yoru," she mumbles, eyes closing.

"Love you too, Princess," I say. Then im swept away into a world of dreams.

….

Ikuto's P.O.V

I drove. I drove with absolutely no destination in mind. I drove until finally, I could see the moon shining above me and I had reached a dead end in the middle of no where.

"Why doesn't she just take me back!" I yell out loud.

"You haven't proven it, even once." my wolf says.

"Proven it, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"There is something that you are too stupid to understand. She doesn't just want you for a while, she wants you forever," he says.

"Yeah, im willing to give her that," I say.

"Are you?" he asks. I stop. Would I be willing to give up all the parties, the girls, the constant boosts to my ego for her? My resolution wavers, just a bit.

"See. You don't realize she isn't another one-night-stand. She isn't one of those month-3 month relationships. She is a forever kind of girl. She wants nothing less than all of you. She want to know that if she dies, that you will follow, not because she is selfish, but because she needs to know that your sole survival is based on her well being. She wants to be yours forever. She wants your dedication to her to be for forever, then some. Do you get it? Can I force it down into your thick skull that she needs more than you are giving right now? And let me tell you this, if she cant get all those things from you, then she will sure as hell find someone who can give them to her." he says. I was shocked that my wolf could be so serious about something. He was usually just a big, idiot pervert, not serious like this.

"I'm trying." I say.

"Try harder. Grow up, Ikuto. And do it fast before you lose what's ours," he says, and then he goes silent. I get back into the car, all those thoughts whirling through my head.

Am I really willing to give up everything for her?

…

**Im actually pretty content with this chapter! Its pretty long! Thanks for reading and telling me what you think! Feel free to comment!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

PrincessSkylar- thanks so much! I really hope you like this chapter!

black neko hime- When does Saaya NOT cause trouble…never! Amu WILL tell Saaya off, but for this chapter, I thought we needed a break from the violence and hello to some honesty and a new character! Thanks for reading!

MissXAmulet- I KNOW RIGHT! I HATE SAAYA! All my reviews, follows and favs are from my wonderful readers like you! And I would be glad to check out your stories! I hope I can give you all you ask for in this story! Thanks for reading!

AMUTO4EVER AND KUTAU- thanks so much! Im glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- you have no idea how flattered I am that im going on your project! It makes me beyond happy to hear that! I hope you get an A+! in this chapter, I tried to make Amu a little more human. She is strong, but when you bottle up emotions, there bound to overflow eventually. Why would he pull someone closer when he was half asleep, because he is a moron…and he was probably dreaming of Amu LOL. It would suck for him if it were Tadase…that would be hilarious. Have a good whatever time of day it is! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

XxChopSueyxX- thanks! I feel bad for Amu too! Enjoy the chapter!

snowiewolf- Enjoy this chapter! Im glad you like this story, thanks for reading! Amu is a strong girl, and there are hardships ahead, but she will make it!

AmuxIkutolover- I always love to read my wonderful views stories! And ill be sure to check out your long term story! 9 CATS! OMG THAT'S A LOT OF KITTIES! I have friends who have like 7, and that's hard enough! Make sure to love them for me! Im glad you could get an account! Ugg, I so hate Saaya! Rima and Nagi are together! Im a Rima+Nagi fan! I have so many reviews cuz I have so many stories! Lol, all but one are long term, so its just more area to cover. The more you make, the more you get! If you believe in your stories, and love them then it shouldn't matter what they think! Thanks for reading!

Kidd13- Saaya, and another mystery person that will cause trouble will be around for awhile….. Tehe! He does feel guilty, but is still so indecisive! No violence in this chapter, thought I might be overdoing it a bit…tehehe!

nekogirl017- lol, this is dedicated to you. Thanks for reading!

balabalanceh- Thanks, it'll get happier! Thanks for reading!

Spunky Kitten- Yes, yes, but I think that will soon change. Thanks for reading.

AnimeLover261- I think Saaya should just get zapped by lightning! I try to make all my chapters super emotional so the reader gets sucked in! OMG YOU LIKE ADVENTURE TIME TOO! I LOVE THAT SHOW AND I LOVE MARSHALL LEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! LOL I love Rima and Nagi together! Thanks for reading!

Deathly Jester- Lol, yeah, it's the bad people that make the story have conflict. And otherwise it would just be Amu constantly kicking Ikuto's butt cuz he never changed. and that would get boring….somewhat! I get how hard it is to balance all the stories! Trust me! This is the only one I update regularly…iv neglected on for 23 days! Im an awful person….thanks for reading!

15 fallen angel- Thanks J my writing is my outlet, and without it, well, I would be sad! So yaa for writing! Thanks for reading!

MidnightRose123-Im glad! Thanks for reading!

michan-natsu- Ohh, thanks so much! Hope you like the chapter!

Ariya Vanna-Amu? Lose? Never!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX-oh, Saaya's punishment will come eventually! Amu will kick her butt! I think its Ikuto that needs to get off his butt and fight for Amu because now it's a LOVE TRIANGLE! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15-Okay?

Yoru's P.O.V

I woke up covered in warmth. I could feel a figure resting lightly on my chest, right were my heart was. My golden eyes finally cracked open and I saw the familiar ceilings and walls of our 'fort.' Slowly, I shifted my eyes down, and saw Amu, fast asleep on my chest.

Her pink hair was in a messy heap on her head, with cotton candy colored wisps falling out. Black lashes rested peacefully against her cheeks, hiding the melted golden orbs beneath. Her cheeks were rosy, and her shell pink lips were open slightly. Breath coming in and out softly.

She was so peaceful. She had a soft grace about her, even while she was miles away in a sea of dreams. That was one of the things that I loved about her so much.

This girl, this stubborn as a bull, hard ass, Alpha, girl, was so vulnerable at the second. She let herself be vulnerable around me. She trusted me. She LOVED me.

Yet, she wouldn't allow herself to be mine.

"Amu," I say softly. She doesn't even stir. "Amu, honey, come on," I say. Still, she doesn't respond. Lightly, I touch my hand to her head, only to find it hot.

"NADE!" I yell, shaking Amu, trying to wake her up. But to no avail. Nade comes rushing in, clad in her swimsuit and her hair dripping. "Amu wont wake up," I say.

Nade rushes over, making me set Amu down on the bed so she could examine her. She checks her pulse, and tries to wake her up, but nothing will do it.

"She needs Ikuto," she says quietly. My eyes became narrow slits.

"He hurt her," I hiss.

"But he is her mate. He marked her. Whether he is an idiot or not, he does love her in his own way. She is his, and she always will be." she says.

"AMU IS NOT HIS. He has done NOTHING for her. She nearly DIED because of him. Besides, Amu isn't anyone's. she is her own person and she should get to make her own decisions." I growl, my wolf threatening to take control.

"Right now this isn't about her free will, this is about her getting better. She needs Ikuto in order to do that." she says calmly. I pick Amu up, holding her close to me and taking in her sweet scent.

"I don't wanna," I say childishly. I want Amu all to myself. She should be _**mine**_ not some jerk who doesn't treat her right.

Nade doesn't even seem to acknowledge me whine, and takes Amu out of my arms and carries her outside.

"Where is the car?" I ask when I see the gap in the trees where it was supposed to sit.

"The others took it. Yaya, Rima and Utau were asleep and Kukai and Nagi wanted them home so they could get some breakfast when they woke up. I told them that we didn't mind the run at all. Now, its going to be troublesome." she says, sighing.

Right when we were about to start on our way, Amu's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she groaned.

"Amu, are you alright!?" I ask. She just groans in response.

"I was sleeping and you guys were being so loud. Shut up." she says, struggling out of Nade's grip.

"Stop struggling, you have a fever. Your sick," says Nade.

"I'm not sick, I feel perfectly fine." she says, haughtily, grumpy from the lack of coffee.

"You have a….oh, I guess you don't have a fever anymore." Nade says, shock evident on her features.

What the hell!? Just minutes ago she was unresponsive and burning up. Now, suddenly, she is perfectly fine and chipper? It just doesn't make sense.

"Lets go. I need some coffee." Amu mumbles, walking off towards home.

Something isn't adding up, and im finding out what it is.

….

Ikuto's P.O.V

By the time I reached home again, it was very late into the night. Everyone was asleep and not a sound could be heard anywhere. I took a whiff in, hoping to smell Amu nearby. Amu's scent was dim and faint, meaning that she hadn't been home since the morning.

And it was all my fault.

"Ikuto, what are you doing up?" I hear a purr behind me. I turn around to see Saaya clad in her skimpy pajama's, a glass of water in her hand.

"Did you come looking for me? Did you worry that maybe I was leaving you? Oh, darling, no need to worry about that! I would ne-" she starts.

"No. I just came home and was praying I wouldn't see you, now just leave." I hiss, irritated. Her smirk falters and turns into a pout.

"You used to love me," she said.

"Love and lust are two different things, Saaya, now go." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. Im tired and I want to sleep, but this…thing…is in my way.

"But Iku-," she starts.

"Go." I bark in a tone that makes her cower back and hightail back upstairs.

I don't know why I was so irritated. It was almost like there was this itch in my heart that I couldn't scratch. I was craving something….

Shuffling my feet over to the kitchen, I open the refridorator. Nothing I want… then a delicate smell reaches my nose. I look down to see strawberries.

They smell just like her.

I take one and bite into it, savoring the taste. Then, like a ton or bricks, it hit me. I was CRAVING Amu. I didn't need her to kiss me or touch me, I just wanted her near. I wanted to talk to her, and watch her facial expressions change. I wanted to see her smile and laugh. I wanted to take in her scent. I wanted HER.

And she wasn't here.

Sighing, I trudge up the stairs, miserable as can be. I didn't feel good, I was grumpy, and I was lonely.

'That's what you get,' my wolf sings, and I barely contain a growl.

I go to my room and get in my bed, and curl up, waiting for sleep to take me…but it doesn't.

I wait and wait and wait and it doesn't matter how tired I am, it doesn't come.

'Mate….' my wolf whines like a child.

'Oh, shut it before I make you into a rug,' I say, irritating lacing my voice.

He huffs indignantly, but none the less stays silent.

I wait for hours for sleep to come, but it never does.

Finally, when the sun starts to rise in the sky, it comes, and im whisked off to a familiar place.

_Dream_

_I open my eyes, and im in a field of sunflowers. The reach up tall, and it makes it hard to see where Amu is. The day is perfect and everything is wonderful…but I haven't found Amu yet…_

"_Amu?" I ask._

_I get no reply._

"_Amu!" is say louder._

_Still, I am greeted with a thick silence that stays in the air._

"_Amu!" I scream as loud as I can, but it just echo's. I get no response. I try to feel if there is anyone else there, but somehow I know that I am alone._

_The only thing that I shared with Amu is gone. She has separated herself from me._

_I fall to my knees, misery taking over my heart and the landscape slowly dying and turning black. The flowers wither, like they are scorched by the hot sun, yet the sky is turning black. You can hear thunder rumble and lightning crack._

"_Ikuto! Ikuto, what's wrong!? What's happening!" asks a frantic Amu as she comes running towards me. Immediately, the whole place turns back. The flowers come back alive and the sun starts to shine again._

_I take her into my arms, ignoring the cries of 'let me go' she says and her struggling._

"_Just let me hold you like this for a second. I will let you go if you just let me touch you for this little while." I say. Gradually, she stops struggling, and she lets herself melt into me, even in dreams fitting me absolutely perfectly._

"_I was so scared that you hated me. That you left me." I say_

"_I do hate you, you're an ass. I did leave you too," she says. I chuckle humorlessly. _

"_She kissed me and I was half asleep. I had the pathetic fantasy to think that maybe, just maybe it was you…" I say. _

_She is silent._

_I gradually let her go._

"_So silly of me to think that you could actually love me, don't you think Amu," I say, a tear falling down my cheek. _

_The world begins to grow dark again, and Amu is torn away form me, and I see her screaming, but I cant seem to make out what she is saying._

_Then, I fall into the pit on darkness._

_End of dream_

"Amu…"

….

**Sorry its so short. You see, I do track and im starting track season so the updates wont be as many in number. But I will try none the less! Thanks so much for reading and telling me what you think! Feel free to leave a review or give me any suggestions or ask any questions you may have.**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Kidd13-ehh, it can be interpreted in quite a few ways. They could be Servant and Hime or it could be they have a bond. I like to add a little bit of all of it in their.

elli Matsu-oh, thanks so much! And thanks for reading! Im glad you like it!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose-Ikuto is being an idiot LIKE USUAL! And if Ikuto doesn't word his butt off, Yoru will get Amu! Lol, it sounds fun to get stares like that from the workers lol! And jealous is putting Ikuto's burning desire to decapitate Yoru nicely…well his future burning desire to decapitate him! Glad you like it!

MissXAmulet-no prob! Update soon! Glad you like my story!

Kitty-Cat In Blue-thanks so much! I will certainly try!

Spunky Kitten-pride is a very sucky thing, specially in Ikuto's case! And he will be burning with jealousy! He BETTER fix Amu, or Yoru will! Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Seraphic Charm-Thanks, hope you like this, and thanks for reading!

AnimeLover261-He is by far the best character. Ever. And I love Yoru, but I love Ikuto…just a little bit more…lol. Lol it's the same with my brother…. I put him in headlocks until he tells me he loves me and wont ever leave me…im not crazy… and Ikuto got owned BY HIS OWN WOLF! Im sure it felt like he got his own butt kicked by himself…Daichi is a jerk, but oh well! Enjoy!

snowiewolf-HE BETTER!

black neko hime-OMG I know. I would love to have a cave like that just to chill in. it would be so cool! HOPEFULLY HAPPY ENDINGS FOR THEM ALL.

nekogirl017-yes yes, he better or he will lose her!

PaRaNoId rOsE-hopefully, I will give him some sense soon! Yoru will get a happy ending too, I promise! Thanks, enjoy!

AmuxIkutolover-I love Yoru, and I think I have someone in store for him! I love all those pairings and I think I will have all of them in here. Ikuto is a little bit stupid at times, but LOVE WILL PROSPER IN THE END.

balabalanceh-Sometimes, you have to get yelled at…by yourself to get some things….

lightreader1-glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

Ariya Vanna-IM GLAD!

jketara-yes, yes! Pairings, pairings, and MORE PAIRINGS!

michan-natsu-Yes, Yes, maybe so…

Adriana-im glad! You will see, it is necessary! Amuto is taking over the whole world of fan girls and guys….

PrincessSkylar-im glad!


	16. Chapter 16-Seperation

Midori's P.O.V

I woke up with my head fuzzy and a dull pounding in my head. I could faintly hear soft whispers around me. Easily, I identified my mates scent, but I could smell an unfamiliar scent right beside him. I groaned, turning my head to the side and feeling the soft silk kiss my cheek. My eyes cracked open, and I saw cherry blossoms sitting on my nightstand, freshly picked and newly blossomed. They were a soft, pale pink color that was so familiar. I saw and image of a girl, a head of pink, a flash of gold, and I heard her say something…something's that I couldn't understand that I wanted to with every fiber of my being.

"Midori….Midori? Can you hear me sweetheart?" my mate asks, taking my hand and making electricity shoot up my arms, filling me with warmth.

"Pink," I say, mostly to myself.

"Pink? What is pink, honey?" my mate asks.

"Not quite pink, more of a lovely shade of rose. Rose and gold are two colors I never thought would look good together…but they do…they really do," I say. My husband gets this look on his face. Its filled with shock, fear, worry, sadness and so many more emotions that I didn't understand.

I was so frustrated.

What was he hiding from me and why?

"What wont you tell me, love, and I not worth it?" I ask, my voice cracking.

For a very long time he is completely silent.

"There is something that I have been keeping from you for quite a while. Lay back down and close your eyes, and I will tell you," he says, getting this distant look in his eyes as he stares at the wall to his left. I do as he says, laying my head back down against the silk pillows and closing my eyes.

"When we first got married, we went on trips all around the world, as you know." he says hesitantly. I nod my head.

"We were climbing mountains, somewhere in eastern Asia, like the humans do. You said that you wanted to try to see what humans do. Something about 'acting normal.' Anyways, we were doing so well. You were just about 4 feet ahead of me, when the very rocks that you were supported on, collapsed. I couldn't catch you, Midori, I couldn't catch you before you fell." he whispered, a strange calmness in his voice.

"I don't know how you even managed to survive. Werewolf or not, you should have been dead. I was able to rush you to the nearest pack and get you treated before any more damage could be done. The healed you, but still you slept, never waking up. I was scared, Midori, so terrified that you had left me and were never going to wake up. I took you home and waited for you to wake up. When I had nearly given up, you did. You woke up, only remembering right before you left for the trip. I didn't have the heart to tell you what happened, I wanted to put it out of my mind. Midori, my love, please understand. You got so sick because you were trying to remember." he says. I wanted to look into his eyes.

I wanted to know it was true.

That I wasn't crazy.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to find his head in his hands.

"I understand, its okay, I forgive you," I say, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into me. "I would do the same thing."

It all made sense now.

My life, my sanity. Everything.

I was okay. It was going to be okay. Always.

…

Amu's P.O.V

We walked back to the house in complete silence. Quiet a few times, Yoru tried to take my hand, but I wouldn't let him. No, not after the dream that I had. The look on Ikuto's face burned into my memory. He looked so broken, so utterly lost that it broke my heart.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, seeing him like that was so painful…it hurt me just as much as it hurt him.

"_**Silly of me to think that you could actually love me, don't you think Amu,"**_

He sounded hopeless, defeated. Like he was giving up. What if…what if he did give up? On me, on his pack, on his title…on his life?

"_Isn't that what you always wanted, Amu? You finally got what you wanted, your mate gives up on you. How does it feel? Do you like that emptiness and that breaking feeling that you get when ever you BREATHE?" _my wolf hissed harshly.

I was completely silent. She already knew the answer. Oh, she already knew.

We got back to the house, and I walked up to my room, laying down on my bed. I basked in the silence for awhile, the whole house silent. I knew that Nade and Yoru were out getting breakfast and the others were shopping. It was just me.

No one would hear me.

No one could see me.

I was all by myself.

Just.

Like.

I.

Always.

Wanted.

"Because I don't really want it. I don't want to be alone," I say. The words ring through my head, like bouncy balls in a cube. They never stopped.

My wolf whimpered, sounded just a little less like her usual self then usual.

'You okay?' I ask, rubbing my tired eyes. I don't know why I was so tired, I had drunken my coffee and barely done anything.

'_He is getting closer. Closer than he was last night,'_ says my wolf, speaking in her impossible to understand half statements.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, laying back down on my bed, exhausted.

'_Just you wait, Amu, you will be able to tell in a little while,'_ she says, then she goes silent.

I felt and increase in pressure and a spike in my body temperature. I felt like I was being burnt alive.

As the temperature increased I felt a pull on my heart. First just a tug, then a yank, now it was full blown tug-of-war. It hurt. It hurt and the pain was only getting worse.

Please…please just make it stop.

I curled up on the cold floor, tight in a little ball.

It hurt, oh, it hurt so bad. I didn't understand. I was scared. Terrified. I just wanted it to stop. I felt the last violent tug and I let out and ear shattering scream, then the world went black.

….

Ikuto's P.O.V

When I woke up, I knew I had to go and check on my pack. I needed the time alone. Im sure it would be good for both Amu and I.

I got back in my Jeep and started to drive, this time with direction. I drove farther and farther and I got this knot in my chest. It seemed so silly…but I felt a pull. I pull backwards.

Towards the Silver Nightshade pack.

Towards its Alpha.

Towards my little mate who was so keen on hating me with every fiber of her being.

But I kept driving.

I drove, and I drove and the pain in my chest got worse and worse.

It felt like I was being stabbed, each time it was getting harder and harder, but still I kept driving.

that's when I felt it. It came so suddenly, and with so much force that I had to stop the car. I felt so hot. I felt so sick. I felt like a string was yanking me backwards.

'_Our mate is in pain!' _my wolf uttered, in pain himself.

'So are we,' I say, resting my head against the steering wheel.

'_She always comes before us,'_ he says. I groan, turning the car around, driving back to place I had just come from. I still felt so sick, so weak, so utterly helpless. It wasn't long before I was back, parking my car in the exact same spot that I had left it.

I saw that everyone was back, and I could hear a commotion from upstairs. I stumbled out of my car and into the house, almost falling to the ground many times. I open the door and find most of the pack in the living room, their faces creased with worry.

"Ikuto! There you are," says Utau, but I don't even turn her way. I stumble up the stairs and down the hall. I see Nade walking out of Amu's room and I see a boy sitting against the wall outside her door.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?" Nade asks. I ignore her, opening Amu's door, closing it, and locking it before Nade could even think. She bangs on the door, yelling my name, but I don't even hear her at that point. I stumble to the bed, crawling next to the figure under the blankets.

'_Kiss her. Kiss her and make her better.'_ says my wolf. To tired to argue, I kiss her slightly open lips, loving the way that even though her eyes are closed, she gasps. Immediately, I feel all the heat drain out of my body. I feel perfectly fine, just tired. Moments ago, barely able to stand, now feeling like I could face the world.

Was this her affect on me?

I see Amu's eyes flutter open and she stares at me with those eyes that I love so much.

"Ikuto, you left," she says. I nod, not knowing what to say.

"Don't leave. Please, don't leave." she says.

"Never," I say. She puts her hand on my cheeks, rubbing it softly. I purr at her touch, kissing her palm. She giggles lightly.

"Never ever?" she asks.

"Of course not," I say, meeting her eyes. I see a hopeful expression on her face, before she leans forward and kisses me.

When she pulls away we just stare at each other.

"So….what happened?" she asked, blinking, seemingly coming back to herself.

I chuckle. "Im not really sure."

"Oh well," she says, looking away.

We just laid there staring at the ceiling.

Who cares, really?

…

**Thanks for reading and I am terribly sorry for the wait! No computer to type it on! Oh well! I had my first track meet today! Woot woot! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Kidd13-Miki will be coming in soon! Well, cant promise if its soon, but eventually!….there is no proof we killed him! Its just lots of jam and punch….what a messy kitty kat…ha, ha, ha….

AmuxIkutolover-Ikuto has idiotic tendencies. Ikuto liked Saaya cuz he is stupid! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Rawrsomesami-I don't either! I am a hard core AMUTO fan. Ikuto is just so blind sometimes…it makes me super mad…I just want to hit him! And the pull, well u read my mind! Thanks for reading!

aria chan- YEAH, Ikuto IS Amu'S

MissXAmulet-BECAUSE HE IS A GRADE A+ MORON THAT IS WHY! Thanks so much! Im glad you like it!

balabalanceh- IM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG! I AM SOO SORRY!

Spunky Kitten- SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I am glad you like it! Thanks for reading and supporting!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX-Lets hope that Ikuto will become proactive before Yoru takes her! Ikuto needs to get his ducks in a row and Yoru needs to give up! Lol! Im glad you like it! That makes me happy to hear! Thanks for reading!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- he should bring her nice coffee. Like star bucks! that's so yummi! Glad you liked it, thanks for reading!

Shadow-Runner99-Tehe! that's what im going for!

black neko hime- Saaya's reason for being here will be here in the next chapter! We can only hope Yoru finds his match!

Cloude-They are a cute couple! But I am in love with Amuto! Im glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

PrincessSkylar- Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Ariya Vanna- Thanks! Love triangle is right!

michan-natsu- No problem! Thanks for reading! Lets hope they end up a couple!

my-dreams-ur-entertainment-im glad you like it! Oh, thanks so much! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hinamori Ian-thanks so much! Im so glad that you like this story! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!

AnimeLover261-It was a hard core dream! Does anyone like Saaya? No. Siblings are solely made to tell you how pretty you are and how much they love you! I know! I want to be a werewolf! Im sorry your sick, I hope you get better! I love black butler! One day we shall have them….Yaa! Hope you like this chapter!

_**Again, sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Feel free to tell me what you think!**_


	17. Chapter 17-Meeting

Saaya's P.O.V

She thought that she was the best. That she was the prettiest. She was so damn cocky! The didn't deserve Ikuto! He was MINE! He rejected her for ME! I was made to be Luna! I was made to be his mate! But it could never happen with her in the way.

I watched how sick he got after she left, and how he recovered from his sickness. I tried everything to get his eyes on me, but he was too drowned in sorrow and sadness after she left. He wouldn't even listen to me when I was talking to him.

We could never be together with her in the way.

I needed to get rid of her. Then he would see! He would see that I was his true mate and destined to be Luna!

That she wasn't a permanent thing, she had just cast a spell over him.

That it was truly me that he loved.

'_We should stop this vain pursuit, and start looking for our real mate! He is bound to be waiting somewhere for us!' _my wolf whined.

Even she was against my relationship with Ikuto. She wouldn't stop me, no one would stop me! I _**WILL **_have Ikuto if it is the single last thing that I ever do!

'Shut up, you filthy mutt! No one asked you!' I growl mentally. She sends an equally menacing growl back.

You can probably imagine how heartbroken I was when I found out that Ikuto had found Amu. Nagi, Kukai, and Utau left, and I left 7 hours after they did. I was, of course, let in. The nitwits just figured that I had been called by Ikuto. It was just my luck that Ikuto had been to preoccupied with his precious whore to demand for me to go back home.

I could still watch him from afar.

I reached the door where Ikuto was with that slut, and gripped the knife in my hand. I maniatically laughed, reminding myself that Ikuto was the only thing hindering me from true happiness.

And that would always be having Ikuto's heart.

I couldn't be happy until that happened!

I was about to reach out to open the door when a voice stopped me.

"That's not the way to go about it. If you really want to kill Amu then you have to be subtle about it. If you continue your stupid plan, then im sure Amu wont even end up dead and you will get your throat ripped out." says a casual voice from the shadows.

I look around, trying to find the source, but I only find a figure.

"Who are you?" I ask nervously, my sweaty hand clenching around the knife. My instincts told me to run, that whoever it was, was a bad idea, but I couldn't.

A beautiful girl stood there, long blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had beautiful piercing blue eyes and an air of confidence surrounded her.

"LULU!" I whisper, surprise lacing my voice. She was my best friend, until she disappeared a few weeks before I Ikuto discovered Amu.

Everyone assumed that she had found her mate and left, but I knew better.

She had been doing bad things with the wrong people.

"Hey there, Sai Sai! Miss me much!" she says, holding out her arms. I hug her tightly. Then realization dawns on me.

"Why are you here?" I hiss, backing away.

"I came here to do what you were going to attempt. I belong to Amu's pack and I Hate her. She is just a dirty whore. When I saw your knife, I knew I had to stop you so we could properly plan and do what's right." she says, taking my hands in hers.

My eyes welled with tears and a relieved smile came onto my face. Lulu would help me get rid of Amu, so I could have Ikuto. What a great friend.

"Yes, we can do it together, Lulu, just like we used to! Forever, just like we promised," I said. She nodded, and led me away from the pack house, deep into the wood to where her house was.

Everything will be alright now that she is here. We can do this together…

….

Nade's P.O.V

I don't know why I was the only one who seemed to have listened during the classes where they explained all the things to do and not do when you find your mate.

Even after you mark her, you cant leave her until she marks you back. There is about a 45 mile radius that can put between you before you are pulled back by severe illness. Apparently, Ikuto didn't know that. Finding Amu on the ground, screaming bloody murder isn't exactly how I wanted to start my _relaxing _evening.

It took me quite a while to actually figure out what was happening, so I spent probably a frantic ten minutes asking questions that I would only get pained whimpers in response too. When I realized what was happening, I knew I couldn't do anything about it and it was only a matter of time before Ikuto would be back here, to sick to be able to do anything but get back to Amu.

I was right. He came stumbling up the steps like the moron he is, barely able to walk and beads of sweat making his dark blue hair stick to his pale forehead. He looked grumpy, sick and lonely.

"Ikuto, there you are!" says Utau, relief lacing her voice, he completely ignores her. I see just how sick her was as he got closer to me, and I started to get worried.

"Ikuto! Are you okay!" I ask, but he ignores me too. He goes over to Amu's door, closes it, and locks it behind him. I bang on the door, hoping he will open it so I can actually tell him what is going on, but it is to no avail.

What I want to tell him is that they will both be better once they kiss, because in the werewolf culture kissing is a signification of healing. Legends say that if a mate is desperate to save their partner, a single kiss has been said to completely heal them. They say it's a portal to what the heart is truly feeling.

Anyways, they kiss and they will both get better.

But wait, there's more! Their wolves will be in main control of their bodies….

Yes, that means that if Amu's wolf really loves Ikuto's wolf, then by all means she will mark him before Amu can get into control again.

Anything either of them does could just be their wolves. Then again, it could not be…

"Lets just leave them alone," says Tadase as he puts a hand on my arm. I nearly let out an audible gasp at the sparks that shoot up between us. I look over at him and smile and nod, seeing a pink blush come into his cheeks.

"Hey…Nade…if it…well, if you had time…or if you wanted to…would you like to watch a movie…with me…I mean if you don't want to…you don't have too…it was a stupid idea.." he says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I would love to! Do you want to watch it now?" I ask.

His face lights up like a Christmas tree, and he takes my hand and drags me downstairs. We laugh and joke and I pick out a random movie while he gets popcorn and candy. We sit down on the couch, close, but not too close and watch the funny movie together. It is so comfortable…so natural.

We fit together like a puzzle piece.

All thought of Amu and Ikuto are out of my head. Its just him and me.

I start to get sleepy in the middle of the second movie, and without realizing it, my body starts to tip, making my head fall onto his shoulder. Immediately, his arms wraps around me, pulling me into a more comfortable position and his head comes to rest on mine. He sighs contentedly, and we both drift off to sleep.

And the last thing I think is maybe he isn't as oblivious as I thought.

…

**Hey there! Thanks for reading and since I didn't update for a while, I figured I would give you this too! Thanks for telling me what you think and if you haven't feel free too! **

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

balabalanceh-honey, this is just the beginning! Lots more drama ahead! They havent even made up!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose-ITS SO EXPENSIVE! I LOVE IT BUT I BARELY EVER GET IT! It is far to overpriced! I treasure every moment I get there! Glad you like this story!

Kidd13-yaa! Glad you like it!

AmuxIkutolover-sorry for the wait! It will probably be sweet and mushy for a bit, but then we need some more drama! I am really hoping that midori will be able to meet Amu soon, I will just have to see! Im planning on sneaking Miki in…but I have to get Ikuto super jealous first!

black neko hime-im glad you like it! I hope Midori will be a bigger role in this story soon!

Rene de' Llu-lol, I keep the same password for everything so I don't forget! Im so glad you like my story and thank you for your constant support!

MissXAmulet- I plan on making sure Ikuto gets REALLY jealous. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY JEALOUS! He is a moron, but he is protective!

Dragongirl2319-it is, it is kind of drawing together a few different points. Like how midori is starting to remember something, but she is still being lied too. How Ikuto realizes just how much he needs Amu. Great job for noticing!

Spunky Kitten- glad you like it, hope you like the update!

Hinamori Ian- that's the thing, its not even close to coming together, no matter how much it seems like it will! Hope this chapter explains just a little bit more!

PrincessSkylar-thank you, I will! Enjoy!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX-im glad you liked my little piece of fluff! I could never do volleyball! I have the height for it, but not much more! I adore track though! Thanks for your support and I dedicate this chapter to you!

snowiewolf- hopefully soon their relationship can be more….consistant. Midori shall soon find out the truth!….hopefully!

15 fallen angel-glad you like it!

Guest -great songs! Thanks for reading!

xoxAmuto4everxox3-Glad you like it! Yoru will get a happy ending too!

my-dreams-ur-entertainment-no, I wont kill Ikuto this early in the story….


	18. Chapter 18-Tears

Tsumugu's P.O.V

She asked, and I lied. Over and over again I lied to her. She was so hopeful, so full of wistful thinking. For the first time in a long time, she thought she might not be crazy.

She saw what I saw for the first time in forever.

She wasn't crazy, she was broken. She lost a child. Her child. Our first and only daughter at the time.

She was doing very well for all that she had been through.

And no matter what, she would always be perfect to me.

I kissed her on the forehead as she dreamed of the days when our daughter ran around her feet singing the lullaby that she used to hear every night.

"I'll be back soon, my love. I'll see if she really is our Amu, I promise." I whisper quietly.

She stretches her arm out, instinctively looking for my figure. When she doesn't find the figure she desires, her forehead scrunches and she starts to mumble. I put a pillow in her reach, and she immediately grabbed it, pulling it into her chest.

I chuckle, gazing at her lovingly, before I retreat out the door.

"How is she?" my Beta and long time friend asks.

I give him a pained look, and he lets out a breath.

"Its that bad?" he asks. I hesitate, then nod.

"We better hope that the Alpha really is Amu. I don't know if I can take it if it isn't her," I say, my voice cracking.

"It had to be her. Pink hair isn't common." he says.

"There is hair dye."

"Golden eyes are rare,"

"Contacts."

He sighs.

"You will get it when you see her. You are her dad after all." he says, giving me a small smile.

I close my eyes, and run my hand over my face.

"Lets hope so." I say, and with that, I get in my car and head to my destination.

Please, just let it be Amu…..I want my little girl back.

….

Amu's P.O.V

I woke up, staring dully up at the white ceiling. I most definitely needed to paint it. For awhile, all I did was imagine what I could paint it.

Blue. Blue and black where the first colors that came to mind.

Light blue….no….

Sea blue….no….

'Navy Blue…Azure… its perfect. I want it to perfectly match the color of his eyes.' my wolf said, purring lightly.

I rolled my eyes at her, but for some reason, as I stared at my empty ceiling, no color would do but Azure. Sighing, I turned to my side, wanting to get back to sleep, but what I saw made me almost roll out of bed.

Ikuto was asleep next to me, completely ignorant to the world around him. His beautiful eyes were closed tightly in sleep. His lips were parted and his breath came slowly in and out. He was curled up on his side, even in his sleep his form seemingly protective of mine. I sat up, ready to get out of bed so I could be alone and mull over everything that had happened in the last week, when I felt a hand grasp mine. Ikuto yanked me, hard, into his chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly, securing me to him.

I felt sparks fly and my wolf purred in delight. She loves him. She wants him. She forgives him.

Ikuto nuzzles his face into his my hair.

I wanted to forgive him. I wanted to love him as my mate. I wanted to accept him in the way he wanted me too. But I couldn't. He had hurt me. He had stepped on me. He had rejected me.

Then he had marked me without my permission.

And now he wanted me back.

I couldn't do that. Quietly, I slipped out of Ikuto's arms, my face red and my clothes disheveled. He reached around the bed in vain to find me, and immediately his eyes flew open.

"Amu…You there?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah," I mumble quietly.

He crawls behind me and rests his head on my shoulder, kissing it lightly. I pull my shoulder forward, and he frowns.

"Amu…" he asks warily.

I don't even bother to respond. He laughs humorlessly.

"I should have known. You would never actually love me. Let alone accept me." he says, his voice was empty.

"It was all my wolf," I say defensively.

He turns to face me, his beautiful Azure eyes ablaze.

"Your wolf? It wasn't mine. I cant believe that I fell for the same trick twice. You would think that I would have caught on by now. You wont ever love me." he said.

It wasn't an argument, it was a statement. He wasn't expecting an answer back.

I was silent.

He slowly reaches out and cups my cheek, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah," he says, leaning his head against mine "Such a beautiful thing like you would never be able to love a person like me," he says. A shimmering tears falls down his cheek, falling to the floor without a sound.

Silently, others follow. I feel my heart burning in pain at seeing him like that. He is so vulnerable, so broken, and as much as I know he deserves to cry those tears, I don't want him to feel that way.

I want him happy. And I want to be the one to make him happy.

I cup his cheek wiping away his tears as my own few fall. Hesitantly, I lean closer to him, and then I go up on my tiptoes and pull him down to my level, pressing my lips to him briefly.

"I'm sorry that we cant ever be together." I say and then, without another word, im gone.

…

I walk downstairs in a hurry, glad that I don't hear Ikuto's footsteps behind me. I wipe my tears and go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Its empty because of the earliness of the day, but I grab an apple and sit at the breakfast bar, munching on it absent mindedly.

I was in my own world of thoughts until I heard a knock on the back door. Silently, I open it and I see the figure of a man.

My heart lurches in my chest.

This man…he seems so familiar….

Its like I have seen him a thousand times and just cant put my finger on who he is.

The scent… I know it from somewhere… the face… I remember it…just a younger version of it..

I know this man and I know from the tears swimming in his eyes he knows me.

"My name is Hinamori Tsumugu. I am an Alpha…" he says quietly.

"Hinamori…Amu…Also the Alpha…may I help you…?" I ask.

He is silent, just staring at me with an odd look in his eyes.

Want. Hope. Happiness. Joy. Sorrow. Stress. A tinge of Pain. But most abundant was Love… wait…Love?

"Amu…I have missed you so much. So, so, much. We searched and searched for you." he said, his voice cracking.

"Who are you? I know you, but I cant remember. Its so close to me but its not coming to me! I know you!" I say, frustrated.

"Amu, im your Papa. Your father." he said, scooping me up in his arms. Immediately, im filled with warmth and love.

So this is what its like….

To have a parent. To be held. To be loved in a pure, simple, unconditional way.

"Papa…" I say, tears yet again starting to fall.

It was such a pleasant moment until I was ripped away and I heard a single, snarled word.

"MINE!"

….

**Sorry for the wait! I will update a lot this week so be prepared! Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think! I hope you like it!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Burakkurozu-Black Rose -Stupid plans are bound to be in here somewhere! We better HOPE Ikuto doesn't jack up any more! Bacon and star bucks! Yaaaa! Glad you like it!

snowiewolf-_Totally _insane! Glad you like it!

Kidd13- Bad Saaya and Lulu! They need to be hit with something harder then newspaper! Glad you liked and I hope that you like this chapter as well!

AmuxIkutolover-cant promise no one will die! you'll just have to wait and see! I love Miki and Yoru too!

balabalanceh - Dun, Dun, Duuuun!

MissXAmulet -Glad you like it! Ikuto BETTER step it up for sure!

Nekoz Rule- Don't feel bad! Im just happy you do Review and I hope you like it! Have a great morning/afternoon/evening!

Dragongirl2319-Sometimes, I like it when he is evil, but most the time I like it when he ends up with someone else. I mean, he is to much like a school girl to do anything evil, lol! Amuto is by far my favorite, but Tadase isn't THAT bad…

AnimeLover261-Ikuto will always be a idoit, no matter what he does! But he is our idoit! Saaya doesn't need an asylum, she needs to just be pushed off a cliff! And Lulu needs something! I plan on making a 'Yoru's P.O.V' next chapter! Thanks for reading!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX -Girls can be scary when they are plotting something… lets hope they don't get to hurt Amu in the end! Lets hope Ikuto isn't too focused on winning her heart to notice his mate is in danger. And Saaya is OBVIOUSLY crazy! Amu better kick her ass or someone will for her! Thanks for reading!

PrincessSkylar - Glad you like it! Thanks for waiting and reading!

Spunky Kitten -I KNOW RIGHT?! Thanks for reading and enjoy the update!

Rene de' Llu -Im glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

Nymphis-Yaa! Now lets hope there are happy endings!

Baka Neko-chan-Im glad you like my story! It makes me happy! Im hooked to cute teen romances too, lol! Hope you like the anime! And yummy! Chocolate covered bacon!

Alice Shadowrunner01-Im glad you liked it and thought it was cute!

Guest -Im glad you like it! Thanks so much for reading!


	19. Chapter 19-History

Ikuto's P.O.V

I stood there, tears leaking out of my eyes after I had said such a truthful confession. For once, I had been vulnerable in front of her.

No more Mr. Cool Guy. Just honesty.

She cupped my face, her soft hands sending thousands of watts of sparks through my body. Her tiny fingers wipe away my tears, and I see a few of her own falling. She stares into my eyes for a second, and her arms slide from my cheeks to around my neck, loosely holding me. She goes on her tiptoes, going as high as she can, before she pulls me down to her tiny size.

Then, her face gets nearer and nearer to mine and she presses her lips to mine. It didn't last long, but still it managed to warm my heart to the core.

"I'm sorry that we can't ever be together," she whispers before she gets off her tiptoes, and turns to leave the room.

Im so rooted to the ground in shock that I cant even seem to follow her.

I hear her footsteps go down the stairs, and her light steps in the kitchen and I run my hands through my hair, and drag it across my face. Dragging my feet, I head to my room and flop down on my bed. I had every intention of going to sleep, until I heard a door open and sensed another presence. Begrudgingly, I get out of the comfort of my bed, pull on a clean black shirt and back and white basketball shorts and head downstairs.

By the time I had made it down the stairs I could hear voices. I walked into the kitchen, only to see an adult holding Amu in his arms, looking at her with such a loving expression.

I growled lowly, snatching Amu into my arms.

"MINE!" I growl possessively.

The mans eyes get a dangerous glint in them, and his whole body tenses.

"Give her back to me. Now." he spits out angrily.

I just glare at him. If looks could kill…..oh, he would be dead on the floor and I would have a big smile on my face.

"Ikuto! Stop! Let me go!" she yells, struggling against me. I tighten my grip on her.

"I said let go of her!" he hisses at me, using an Alpha tone on me. Of course, it didn't work, but it left me stunned for a minute.

What would this Alpha want with **my** Amu?

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

"She is mine. You will _**never **_have her." I hiss out harshly.

"Ikuto! Stop! He's my dad!" she cries.

Shocked, I let her go.

"….What?" I ask, thoroughly confused. "I thought you didn't have parents."

"I'm trying to get that explained. I know he is my father, I mean, I can just tell. I need him to explain." she says, sighing.

For a second, im silent. I want to be there for her, but I don't know if she is ready. Maybe I should just leave her alone with him….

'_Amu, do you want me to stay?' _I ask through the mind link.

For a second, she is silent, but she nods her head just barely.

"Im sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I have a feeling that we need to talk. Lets go into the living room. Do you need anything to eat or drink?" I ask politely. He stares at me for second before shaking his head.

I point my arm towards the living room and the man walks in and sits down. I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her in to. She in between both of us.

"Alright, lets start with introductions. Im Hinamori Tsumugu. I am the Alpha of the Black Amulet Pack." Tsumugu says.

"I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I am the Alpha of Red Moon Pack." I give Amu a glance and she shakes her head so slightly that you could only see if you were looking for it. "And im Amu's mate." I say, smirking slightly. I see the corner of Amu's mouth twitch in irritation and annoyance.

"Mate?" Tsumugu asks.

No duh.

…

Tsumugu's P.O.V

I guess I knew that they were mates, but it just seemed so hard to believe. Ikuto seemed to purposely try to piss Amu off and she seemed like she would like nothing more then to punch him in the face.

And from the attitude he was giving my daughter earlier, I cant say I blame her or I don't want to do the same thing.

"Mate?" I ask.

Amu sighs, settling back against the cushions.

"I was the Omega of his pack. My treatment wasn't the best and I was beat up quite a bit. I found out Ikuto was my mate, only to have him reject me." she says. Ikuto looks down at her with regretful, sad eyes. That didn't seem to stop my little girl.

"I ran away, and I got very, very sick. I would have most likely died if I hadn't been found by a pack of rouges. They took me in and saved me. For awhile, we just traveled around, until we realized that we needed to settle down. So we settled down here, which wasn't an easy thing to do, and I was elected Alpha. Then, at an Alpha meeting, I met up with Ikuto again." she says. Then she stops.

"What happened after that?" I asked, knowing there was a missing detail.

"I marked her. Right then and there." says Ikuto. That prick… I wanted nothing more then to punch him right in his stupid face.

In reality, I think that Amu would get a crack out of it.

"That's….interesting…so are you together now?" I ask.

"No." Amu says, and Ikuto flinches back at that.

There was an awkward pause, the air thick with things that wanted to come out.

"So I guess that I should tell you your story….well, our story…" I start. "I met your mother when I was 16. My 16th birthday to be exact. She was visiting from another pack, but when we found out we were mates, she immediately made arrangements so she could stay with me. We were together for 3 weeks before I asked her to marry me…. 3 weeks was more then enough. We were so in love… we still are… well, I became Alpha, she became Luna and everything was perfect. I was unlike my father, who was violent and liked war. I made treaty and alliances and strengthened…well, everything. We I found out Midori…your mother…was pregnant, I was overjoyed. We both were. You were our dream come true. Our little Amu. Everything was perfect until you were kidnapped during an attack. It was awful…so, so awful…" I say, my voice cracking.

Amu puts her hand on my arms, but then just hugs me. I hold my not-so-little girl close to me. I pull my back and give her a small smile.

"Your mother…she took it worse of us all. She didn't want to admit that you were gone. So, since she wasn't willing to admit you were gone, she made it so that you didn't exist at all. She put herself in a self induced amnesia. Its hard to take care of her, and never be able to talk about you. Never able to look at pictures of all of us together. Nothing at all. She still has such a hard time. Anyway, you have another sister. Her name is Ami." I say, smiling. I take our my wallet and hand her a picture. She takes it and smiles down at it.

She leans back so Ikuto can see, still smiling.

"She is beautiful…both of them are…" she murmurs.

"And so are you," I say, smiling. A light coat of pink shades her cheeks and she gives me a smile.

"How did Amu get to my pack if she was kidnapped by rouges?" Ikuto asks.

"I wouldn't know. We are going to have to find that out ourselves." I say softly.

We then heard the usual clatter of the house coming to life and people starting to come down into the kitchen.

"….Papa.. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like. We can always talk more tonight, or we could go somewhere with more privacy. Ill show you your room." says Amu. I smile at her shyness of calling me Papa, but nod my head and follow her.

We reach a nice big room on the top floor where you cant hear the chatter of floors below. Amu and I casually chat for about 5 minutes, before she leaves me to go do some paperwork.

I lay on my bed, thinking that I should probably call Midori to see how she is, but before I can even get my phone, im asleep.

…

**Hm. Not the worst chapter iv written but im not completely satisfied with it. Just had to introduce Tsumugu more then I can get back to jealousy, kisses, fights, denials…you know stuff like that! Hope you like the chapter and feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

xxxxX-AmUtO-Xxxxx-Glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

Hinamori Ian-Thank you, kind reader! Im glad you like my story! Thanks for reading!

balabalanceh-Dad or not, Ikuto is a jealous little boy!

Kitty-Cat InBlue-Ahh the joys of being lazy! Glad you liked it and thanks for reading! I hope I can update at least once more before the end of the week.

PrincessSkylar-I think he is going to have a lot of things to protect her from and he better start now! Thanks for reading!

Spunky Kitten -Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Kidd13-Glad you like the chapter and story! Hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for reading!

Dragongirl2319 -How did you know it was Ikuto…you must have read my mind you silly little penguin! Lol, yes, indeed, Ikuto did ruin it!

Rene de' Llu -glad you like it!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX -im glad you like that part! It was my favorite part too! Im glad I was able to make such an innocent part between Amu and Ikuto. No hot and heavy making out, just him pouring his heart out and her comforting him. Being so open and vulnerable with someone really builds a relationship! Im so happy to hear you like my story! It warms my heart. I love werewolf stories, and I was scared to do one but im glad I did! I am really enjoying it and will probably do another one! I hope this story is really long in then end. That would make me super happy! In all actuality, if you put it into perspective, this story is only at the beginning considering all the ideas running through my head of what to do with it. So don't worry, we have a long time before it ends! Happy late Easter to you!

Baka Neko-chan-I love things with a lot of genres. I try (keyword: try) to do that with my story and im sometimes (SOMETIMES) able to do it. I have heard of it and I do love it! I will look into that and thanks for the input! I really love to hear it!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose - you know, just for you I will add star bucks in here at least once! Hoped you liked this chapter!

mustachepanda-OMG. OMG. OMG. I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! YAAA YOUR BACK! -throws cake in the air-

16craftytigers-Im so happy you like it! I really wanted Ikuto to seem more…human…even though he is a werewolf. Even in the anime, there were moments where he was just a tad bit more vulnerable, so I wanted to bring that out a little bit more!

AmuxIkutolover-FAMILIY REUNION! Ikuto does have some work to do and so does Amu. They both have flaws that need to be fixed before they can have a healthy relationship. Hopefully, though, they get the happy ending they both deserve.

TheLightBeforeWeLand - Don't feel bad for not reviewing! Its not a big deal! Im glad you like the story! Im trying to make it the best werewolf story EVER! Ikuto did mess up, but he is trying to fix it! Hopefully he can win our dear Amu's heart!

Guest - im glad you like it and thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20-Happy

Ikuto's P.O.V

Amu walks down stairs after showing her father his room. She sits at the bottom step and puts her face in her hands. It looks like she was just thinking, but I could smell some salt, and saw her shoulders go up and down just a little bit.

She was crying.

Slowly, I make my way over to her and put my hand on the top of her head, my fingers running through her long locks.

"Don't cry," I say softly, and I, shockingly enough, hear a giggle break through her lips.

"Im just so happy." she says as she looks up at me. There are a few tears coming down her face, but she is smiling brighter then the sun. I give her a confused look, my forehead scrunching together, and that seems to make her giggle even more.

"After all that time of thinking that I was a nobody, I finally know that im worth it. My parents didn't abandon me because they didn't love me. They looked for me, Ikuto. They loved me even when I was gone. Even when I thought loved me, they did. They always loved me. I wasn't by my myself." she says, looking up at me. Her eyes are shimmering with a hope that I hadn't seen is such a long time.

I hadn't seen that glimmer of hope since right before I had rejected her and taken it away.

I crouch down and cup her face, forcing her to look at me.

"Don't think that," I say softly. She lightly jerks back, leaving my hands hanging in midair.

"It was true. I was a nobody, but I made something out of myself. Something that I am proud of." she says softly, standing up on her feet.

I was about to say something, when the door opens. I see Utau, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Nade, Kukai and another guy. The unidentified guy gives Amu a lopsided grin and scoops her up in his arms. She squeals lightly, and wraps her arms around his neck.

'_Don't you dare let him touch our mate! She is ours! He needs to get his dirty, filthy, rotten hands off of her! Or so __**help **__me I will make him regret ever even looking at her!' _my wolf hisses.

My lip twitches as she talks animatedly to him, her smile bright.

'_Amu….get away from him.." _I say, deathly calm through our mind link.

She gives me a short glare over her shoulder, and the boy wraps his arms around her, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

That was it.

"_**MINE!"**_ the word rips through the air for the second time in an hour. All eyes turn on me.

I snatch Amu out of the boys arms, making him scowl.

"Ikuto! Stop it!" Amu says angrily.

"I wont just stand there and watch **my **mate as she is being touched by another." I hiss angrily.

"Let her go. You rejected her, she is up for grabs," he says casually.

"Yoru, don't provoke him." Amu says.

"Oh, Amu, don't stop him. I have no problem taking him down." I hiss, loving the thought of being able to beat the prick to a bloody pulp.

"Ikuto," Amu says softly, putting a tiny hand on my shoulder. The reaction is immediate. All anger drains out of me, and my focus is solely on my little mate in front of me.

Yoru growls, making me smirk. I pull Amu closer, as much as she protests, and kiss her mark, making her breathless. She wiggles out of my grasp and goes to stand over by them, glaring back at me as her she tries to hide her flaming cheeks.

She talks to her friends about everything, her eyes shining brightly. I had never seen her so happy.

And it made me happy. Her happiness is mine. Lets just hope I can convince her of that, before she is snatched away.

…

Saaya's P.O.V

Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I lived with Lulu in that house in the woods. It was perfect.

I could tell that Lulu was different then when she left, but I never knew the extent to what it was until it was to late.

I looked out the window, hearing the faint murmur of voices as Lulu talked with another one of her 'clients.' What they were clients for, I had no idea, but I knew that it wasn't anything necessarily, what you would say, good.

But, like I said, I was just happy that I had my best friend with me.

"Sai Sai, can I come in?" she asks, and I open the door for her.

There is a big, bulky man behind her, and I cant help but feel just a little bit intimidated.

"I want you to meet someone very special to me," she says as she lays a hand on his arm.

"This is my mate. We met a few months ago, before I left the pack." she says as she gazes at him lovingly.

He is silent, and he stares at me. His smell hits me like a load of bricks, making my senses tingle and my wolf go crazy.

'_Mate!' _my wolf screams in my head, jumping around. I sniff in, taking in his scent of caramel, woods and mint, a combo I never thought would smell together, but somehow was a perfect fit.

I shook it off, knowing that it must just be in my head because Ikuto was my true mate.

"Hello," I say softly. "My name is Saaya."

He nods his head stiffly, and I see Lulu beam up at him.

"I just have a feeling we will all get together just perfectly," she says, clapping her hands together. Yeah, just perfectly…..

…**.**

**Thanks for reading! You are all so good to me! Feel free to tell me what you think. Hope to be updating again soon!**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

Burakkurozu-Black Rose -Well, most family reunions are happy! I have a feeling that Ikuto and Tsumugu's relationship is going to be a bumpy one…. Maybe the business will be sad… maybe not. OMG I LOVE THE WALKING DEAD. It is so sad we have to wait so long! At least you have this story lol!

JeLLy. -Im glad you like my story and thank you for reading! I know im not that good with tenses (probably because I sleep during English class) but I tried to do better this chapter!

Spunky Kitten -All I can say is, the rollercoaster begins…

Kidd13-Not just with Amu and her Papa, but with everyone!

PrincessSkylar -Glad you liked it!

Dragongirl2319 -Lol, I tried to make it pretty obvious that it was Ikuto. I mean… who else would it be? I do hope that Amu's relationship with Tsumugu is good!

16craftytigers-I think time will be the only thing that can tell about Amu and Ikuto's relationship! And to answer your question, Saaya and Lulu are up to know good.

MissXAmulet - The world is ending if Ikuto is crying! But I think it makes him more human. I mean, he always took everything without a blink of an eye, but don't you think that if he knew that he might never get the love of his life he would cry?

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX - I really did like the beginning. I liked how I made Ikuto more…emotional. He needs to realize how much he does need her. Family reunions are always fun! I am like you, I hated writing all the dialogue. But I had to be written. Im glad that you liked how I developed Ikuto, it was my intention to do so! Im happy that you gave me critisism but not harshly! Thanks so much!

YiLuLu303 - So many question and so few answers…. You will have to wait and see.

AmuxIkutolover -Amu is being a little bipolar. Loves him, loves him not, loves him, loves him not. You know, gotta keep you on the edge of your seats! In all honesty, I think both of them need to work on things for this to work out! I love that band, so I cant wait to listen to that song!

mustache panda- -Hugs- HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR SO LONG! And omg, I miss the show drake and josh so much…I loved that show lol! So happy your backkkkk!

xoxAmuto4everxox-Glad you liked it!

Baka Neko-chan- I couldn't chose a song if I tried! I like them all! And I have watched Angel Beats and I love it! don't apologize, I do it all the time, overload on manga and anime…yikes! They are there even in my dreams! I LOVE MONSTER BUT I CANT HAVE IT BECAUSE OF TRACK…..well, I go off the manga and anime! So yeahh…thanks for reading and reviewing!

black neko hime-oh, I will tell you that there are family issues ahead and lots of them! Were in for a ride!


	21. Chapter 21-Plans

Nagi's P.O.V

Rima, Nade, Utau, Yaya and Amu were all gathered around, Amu talking about meeting her father and all that she had learned. Everyone was happy for her, never seeing Amu this happy.

Rima stared at Amu, with a mixture of fondness and jealousy. She loved Amu, they were great friends, but she wished that her parents had looked for her. She came from a line of Beta's and her she came from a once very powerful pack. With a pack that size, there was a lot to be done. They were much to busy to spend time with their only daughter. They didn't even have to the time to acknowledge her presence.

First, she tried being good, but, alas, that did nothing but make people think she was stuck up. She lost some of her so called friends. Then, she tried to be _bad_. That didn't do anything but make her teachers Hate her, her school life to become miserable and the remnants of her friends to leave her all by herself.

She locked up that little heart of hers in her tiny chest and she never meant to break into it again. All it took was one more forgotten birthday for her to snap. She drains all the money in her account that she had saved her whole life and packed her bags and left. Didn't even bother to leave a note.

It was for the best though. The pack had gotten attacked a week after she left. A few were killed, but her parents made it. They had never made an effort to find her and she had never made an attempt to contact them.

She was jealous of Amu. She wanted a family. She wanted good parents. She wanted a lot of things that I could never give her no matter how much I wanted. I could help her build a family, be her husband, her best friend, the only man that would love her. I could give her kids, as many as she wanted, but I couldn't change her parents. Would if I could, but I couldn't.

I watched my little mate with loving eyes. She knew I was doing it and her lip twitched every once in awhile out of irritation. She didn't see the lovely sight that I saw. Though she hated it when I stared at her, I loved every second of it. She was beautiful, gorgeously so, but she didn't see it. Everyone around her did, but she didn't.

'_Stop staring at me, you cross dresser,' _she barks at me harshly via mind link.

'_It was one time and I was out numbered,' _I say chuckling lightly. She just sends me a glance out of the corner of her eye, her lip turning up slightly in a way that was impossible to see.

'_You loved every second of it, you purple-haired freak,'_ she mutters.

I just laugh lightly, earning Ikuto to turn his burning eyes from his pink haired mate rejectee to me.

"How has your relationship with Rima been?" he asks lightly, his eyes going from looking at me to looking at Amu again.

I smile fondly at just the mere mention of her name.

"Great. It's not an easy task, but it's worth it in the long run. She has walls all around her, but Im willing to break them down." I say softly. Ikuto looks at me again, a small, strained smile pulling at his lips.

"Im genuinely happy for you. Just one piece of advice: Don't do anything to ruin that relationship." he says to me, a sad smile pulling at his lips.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had made a mistake, but he did love Amu. He was going to have to make a hell of an effort to prove that to her. I couldn't tell him how long it would take, but she had some bad ways of thinking that she had grown far too used to. He was going to have to help her trample out those bad habits.

He was in for a long ride.

Amu finished her story, and Rima came back to me standing right by me, almost touching me but not quite touching me. It made my skin tingle in anticipation. She was torturing me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and yanked her back into me. Her whole body relaxing, but she huffed indignantly, trying to pretend that I didn't affect her in the way that I did.

But I could see through her tough girl exterior. I was her mate, and she was mine, and nothing could ever change that.

…

Yoru's P.O.V

I walked inside with the others, and I saw Amu and Ikuto in the kitchen. Ikuto's eyes that were focused solely on Amu were swirling with so many different emotions. She tried to keep her face neutral, but you could tell that her true feelings, the ones she didn't show anybody very often, were leading through.

Something pretty important must have happened while we were gone. She comes over to me and I pick her up, chatting with her and making her laugh. She has this light in her eyes… a light that I had never seen before. It made her already shimmering golden eyes seem to shine even brighter. It looked as if you had grabbed the stars from the midnight sky and placed them inside her eyes.

They were so beautiful that it took everything in me not to kiss them.

I hugged her and kissed her cheek, wanting to make that hunk of asshole mate as jealous as possible. I saw an annoyed expression flicker into her beautiful eyes and she glared at him over her shoulder. His whole entire body seemed stiff as a board. All the muscles in his body were tensed and his hands were clenched so tightly that they were white.

I pushed him further and further until he grabbed her away from me. It was hard to with hold a smirk. I had purposely done it. I **wanted **to fight him. If I did that, and won, Amu might think just a little bit higher then him.

Not that poop and dirt weren't above him.

Sadly enough, Amu stopped us before either one of us could start fighting. A simple touch was all it took to take him from hell's rage to cloud nine.

Her affect on him was great and I was greatly aware of that. Besides a werewolves basic two weakness', there was one more. If a werewolf found his mate, then his world went from revolving around his existence to her very whims. There were exceptions to the rule, but that was the basics.

Ikuto would go to any length to get anything that Amu could possibly ever want.

I could use that. Don't get me wrong, I would never do anything that would hurt Amu. I was no monster. Plus, hurting Amu would hurt me too. But Ikuto did have weakness' and I could play on that weakness'. The big bad Alpha was so big and bad anymore.

For awhile, they just stared at each other, lost in each other. Then, Amu snapped out of her trance. She came back over to tell us all of what had happened and all about her father. As wonderful it was and as happy I was for her, I was silently watching Ikuto.

Watching how his eyes followed her wherever she went.

How his gaze was always filled with so much unfiltered love, and absolute amazement. All those different things that I wanted to understand with everything in me, but I couldn't.

Was having a mate all that good anyway?

…

**Thanks so much for reading! You guys are the best! Feel free to tell me what you think! I always love to hear! I really want to thank you so much! I HAVE GOTTEN OVER 300 VIEWS AND ITS ONLY MY LIKE…21****ST**** CHAPTER! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! **

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

johnmajormrbluehippopotamus- thanks! Glad you like it!

AmuxIkutolover- ew. School is gross. I consider it nothing more then a variety of places to sleep and waste my time…Yoru likes Ikuto mad! Ill make sure to surprise you with Saaya!

balabalanceh - No, sai sai is Saaya's nickname. I havent given you his name yet. And Saaya is sickly in love with Ikuto…

KittyCatInBlue-….you will just have to wait and see. I will tell you this though. Saaya is NOT giving up on Ikuto.

Spunky Kitten- LET THE WEREWOLF GAMES BEGIN!

MissXAmulet -OMG I love jealous Ikuto! Its so cute! All about the Saaya and Lulu and mystery guy will be explained…sometime…maybe…

Dragongirl2319 - she was just a brat in the anime, but we do have to have a bad guy…so ya know… hopefully she will get a happy ending soon.

Baka-Neko-chan9-thank you for the compliment and thanks for reading! That's a great idea! Ikuto getting hurt? Nice! OHH IM YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR…THAT'S SO SWEET! Im smiling as I type this at rapid speed! UGG! don't even talk to me about state tests. There gross. I shall read your story! Promise!

YiLuLu303 - Im not bringing in miki in until your not expecting it!

xoxAmuto4everxox -You'll have to wait and see if they really are sharing a mate! Yoru is good for Amu, but I think that Ikuto is for Amu…possibly…

16craftytigers- Exactly. May the best man win.

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX-im glad you like it! Your is going to get his butt kicked if he doesn't watch out! She is lovely! And Ikuto will get that in her head. don't think that he could kill her. Oh, I think that he would rather kill himself then her. She cant quite love Ikuto because she has trust issues. And because she has mommy and daddy issues. And then there's Yoru coming back…and Saaya…yikes! I love your long reviews! They always make me laugh! Ill try to update one more time on Sunday but I cant promise anything!

AnimeLover261 -Things are finally going good for her! Ikuto is jealous…its cute, but vicious! Yoru is one cool cat! Lol literally! Love triangles are pretty dramatic! All my characters are bipolar in one way or another…. Kinda like me…

Burakkurozu-Black Rose - problems, problems, problems! OMG THAT'S SO FUNNY! YOUR ARE TRULY A GENIUS MY FRIEND! Its stupid there making you wait so long! Stupid, stupid!

mustachepanda- I am just happy your back! I know all about drama and all those things that happen and I know that it really can stink. Its really hard. Im glad your better! It makes me happy! My favorite person in THE WHOLE WORLD IS HAPPY! I MADE YOU THIS! -throws macoroni picture and runs away to hide behind a corner- I tried to make a circle but I made a square….. Oppsy!

PrincessSkylar- Glad you liked it!

TheLightBeforeWeLand - Practically all the characters are! It comes from me! Im emotional! Cute jealousy! Drama is ahead!

_**THANKS AGAIN! 300 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**_


	22. Chapter 22-Claimed

Saaya's P.O.V

I stared at him with a curiosity in my gaze. He stared at me with such an intensity that I felt might burst. It was awkward, but intense.

"My name is Jinx." he says softly.

"Saaya, as you know," I say meekly.

Lulu's eyes travel from him, to me, then back to him.

"Oh, well that's all I needed to do," says Lulu cheerily, taking his arm. She drags him out of the room.

I sit on the floor. Just rubbing my temples.

Complicated.

Everything in my life is so complicated.

The man that I love and swear is my mate is in love with a whore. An Alpha whore at that.

I am a rouge and my best friend is going to help me kill the Alpha whore, and she is a rouge involved in some dirty work. Her 'mate' sends sparks through the very core of my existence without anything more then a glance.

Nothing about my life was simple.

'Just accept the truth! Stop living this lie, Saaya! You're just living a lie!' my wolf screams in my head, so desperate that it nearly broke my already shattered heart.

"The truth is a dirty lie. Haven't believed it since Daddy died. Why should I start now?" I say, a hysterical laugh coming out of my mouth.

Why should accept the harsh reality now?

…

Lulu's P.O.V

I say the way he looked at her. I say the way she looked at him.

It was wrong.

He was **my** mate. And mine alone.

She had her precious Ikuto, and I had my adoring Ace. He loved me, he told me so. He told me I would be the queen of his empire. I was his queen and I deserved everyone else to think so.

We would always be together.

I wouldn't let ANYONE come in the way of my dreams. Of my future. I would rip them to shred if they even tried to cross me. It didn't matter who they were or why they did it. He was mine.

No one else could have him.

No one who wasn't worthy of him.

And it just so happens I was the only one worthy. Funny how that works, right?

"Isn't she just the greatest?" I ask as I cling to his arm. He just mumbles. I stop right where I am.

He looks back at me out of the corner of his eye, not even bothering to ask me what's wrong.

"Do you love me?" I ask him. He finally turns around to face me.

He searches my face, taking in its beauty (I would know this, I look in the mirror often enough)

He gets closer to me, his face almost becoming physically pained behind the mask that I see through so easily.

He leans his head down, pressing his completely still lips to mine. I hum happily into the kiss, pulling away with a big smile on my face.

"Don't you feel the sparks, my love?" I ask, eyes shimmering brightly.

He looks down at me with that same blank look.

Before a word can escape his sweet lips, his phone rings.

"Yeah? Yep. By tomorrow? That much? Fine. Bye." he says, his face turning hard and an irritated expression morphing his features. Without so much as a goodbye, he walks out of the door, leaving pieces of my heart in its wake.

I sit down on the couch, tears streaming down my smiling face. Why couldn't things ever work out for me?

Was I really so bad?

Was I really so ugly?

No. I wouldn't let Saaya have what was mine. If I couldn't have him. No one could.

No one, but me.

….

Kairi's P.O.V

I look around the messy office for the forms that where necessary for the credit card usage, but, like predicted, they weren't where I had been told by Ikuto they would be. He knew in this heap of junk where everything was, but I sure as hell didn't.

And the messiness of it made me twitch.

Stupid Alpha orders to never clean his office.

I take out my green phone for the thousandth time today, speed dialing Ikuto. Before it rings twice, I shut it.

I was not dealing with this shit anymore. There was no way in hell that I could ever just find things as they were. I needed to talk with Ikuto. Now. Like, NOW.

We all needed him to come home. His mate was preventing that. Time to make him choose between the two.

I leave a note for the next in command, telling him where I am and when I will hopefully be back. I get the keys to my car and follow the directions my GPS is telling me.

But it was almost like I didn't even need those instructions.

I felt a pull, but at the time I was too stupid to realize it.

And to say that im stupid is saying something. My IQ was up there.

Maybe soon I would find out what that pull was. Maybe it would lead me to true happiness.

Or maybe I just have heartburn.

…

**Thanks so much for reading and im sorry it's been so long. I don't have time to respond to your comments and I am sorry about that! Thanks for the support! Love all of you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23-Eyes

Amu's P.O.V

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" screams Yaya.

"YOU ATE THE LAST OF SWEET SUGAR GOOODNESS!" screams Kukai. It was a full out war by that time. Both of their stomachs ruled there lives in a way that I never knew possible until meeting them.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP BED HEAD!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kukai seethes.

There were circling each other in a predatory way now and everyone is watching, waiting to see who strikes first.

"YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!" yells Yaya, an evil smile on her face and a glint in her eyes that I didn't think possible. It was vicious… vicious in a way that I didn't think Yaya could ever be.

All because of a simple piece of Angels Delight.

_Hours Earlier._

_I had woken up in the morning early, knowing that I had a lot to do for the plans that were ahead of me. My father, who I had never know and thought had abandon me, popped up. _

_He hadn't abandon me or left me for dead. I was taken not left._

_I get out all the ingrediants that I need to make my most beloved desert._

_One that could start a war easier then any misplaced word, invasion of territory, or murder._

_Angels Delight is its name. with one bite, it takes you straight to heaven._

'_If only Ikuto could see us, being the housewife we were meant to be. Picture yourself in a nice, white apron, cooking up bacon and eggs for him. He would give you that sweet smirk, and kiss you tenderly. He would tell you he loved you, and leave for work. During the day, when the first tinge of lonileness hit, you would hear the phone ring and it would be him. He would tease you, getting you flustered and irritated, then come home early to kiss all the irritating away.' my wolf says, her words enticing and dreamy. My mind wandered for a second, imagining that very scene. _

_I could see it. It was so clear. I could see myself being his wife, his Luna and the only one he would ever love. His smell came to my nose and his taste to my lips, I could smell him…I could feel him…with such clarity that it seemed to real…all to real…_

"_What are you making, strawberry?" he asks me, snapping me back to reality. It was to realistic to be a dream. His arms was loosely around my waist and his chin was resting on my shoulder lightly._

_I choose to ignore it, just this once._

"_Angels Delight." I say, mixing the ingrediants together until its light and creamy._

"_You in food form?" he chuckles lightly._

"_No, its my famous desert. If you say the word too loud it will start a riot. Im not even kidding." I say. He reaches his hand into the bowl, and I swat him away. We play this little game until finally he just lifts me the air, puts my butt in _**the sink full of water. **_I squeal, struggling to get out. He takes the opportunity to swipe his finger into the crème. He puts it into mouth and starts gagging._

"_That's what you get," I say with a smile on my face. I pat his back with fake sympathy._

"_Do you need some water?" I ask sweetly. He nods his head through coughs. I take a cup of water from behind my back an pour it over his head._

"_Don't mess with me when im making Angel Delight. Ever." I say, turning back around, mixing it again._

"_Did you just do what I think you did?" he asks, his voice serious._

"_I didn't do shit." I say casually, adding what is left to the crème._

_He gets a dish towel, wiping the water off of his head. He just watches me for a few minutes, and I can almost hear the wheels in his twisted mind turning. I brush it to the side as I put the finished product in the fridge. Im just about to go up the stairs when I feel a sharp slap on my butt. Slowly, I turn around, seeing a smirking Ikuto holding a rolled up towel._

"_You did NOT just do that!" I yell, then I lung for him_

_-one fight later where I end up sitting on Ikuto in a sketchy position right when my friends and father come in-_

"_He did it," I say immediately, _

_Nade sighs, pulling me to my feet._

"_Im not even going to ask. You two can do whatever you want. You said that you wanted a BBQ tonight, as a welcome for your father. We are going to have to start now if we want it up to Amu's standards," she says, and she starts. _

_The pack slowly wakes up, only to get there job and get to work. Trips to the store, food cooked, and temper tantrums later, it was time to get ready. Nade, Rima, Utau, and Yaya stood in my room, evil smirks on their faces._

"_Time to get you ready. We want to make sure Ikuto's eyes cant possibly look away." says Utau._

_They pull out a navy dress, with a matching black belt around the waist. I pull the dress over my head, never getting the chance to look in the mirror before they take me to do my makeup and hair. I get prodded, poked, tweezed, and pinched. _

_The straighten my long hair, making it lay perfectly, and tell me to cover my eyes. They turn me around, stand me up, and finally let me look in the mirror. _

_I never imagined I would look like that. I looked beautiful. The navy dress was strapless and tight. It had a big bow across the chest, and the material was soft, and not shiny like the dresses so many girls wore these days. The belt separated the dress, making my short body look longer then it was. The dress went down a little bit before my knees, and I had navy blue pumps to match._

_Everything was perfect. _

_We all walk down the stairs, and outside where the whole backyard has transformed to a lantern-lit wonderland. And all eyes turn on us._

_I feel gazes burning into me like arrows and the lustful eyes make me shutter in disgust. But im not really focused on them. Two people stare at me with gazes so watchful that its almost scary. _

_Ikuto stares at me with eyes wide, full of emotions that im to afraid to admit I see. Yoru's eyes go from death glaring Ikuto to staring at me in a happy amazement._

_But he is almost irrelevant._

_Its Ikuto im worried about impressing. I want his eyes on me whether I want to admit it or not._

_He needs to look at me, and only me._

"_Amu! Lets dance!" Yells Yaya happily, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dance floor._

_The music turns up, and I sway my hips, letting the music take me away. I hear a growl, and it only makes me smile more. _

_He's the jealous type. _

_Those are the most fun to play with._

_We dance like no one is watching. Dance away our troubles. Our hearts. The trouble in our lives._

_We just dance._

_Yaya suddenly stop, saying she needs something to eat, and leaves to the dessert table. We don't really think anything of it until the yelling starts. _

_All hell breaks loose._

_Why? Because of a dessert._

_Back To The Present_

"Everyone stop!" I yell, wanting to gain control. Both Kukai's and Yaya's eyes snap back to me, glaring viciously.

"Are you getting your panties in a wad over a stupid dessert?" I ask.

"You never make it." Yaya growls, much harsher then she could ever usually do.

"Yaya," I say softly, but she is no longer looking at me. Her eyes are locked on a figure behind me.

"Yo, Hinamori! We need to find out who ate it," whines Kukai. I hear a bubbling laughter, and see my father holding two pieces of the sweet rarity.

"It was all over this? Its wonderful Amu, but they act like you starve them," my father says, smiling. I smile lightly, my gaze going back to Yaya.

"Yaya, you okay?" I ask. Tears leak out of her eyes, but she is smiling.

"Mate."

…

Yaya's P.O.V

As I stared at him…at the expression in his beautiful eyes, I knew that the happy ending I so desperately desired might not be within my reach. It reminded me of a song my mother used to sing, so softly, and so sweetly before my fathers barren grave. It was so sad, so melancholy it brought tears to my eyes.

_Soft whispers, dancing feet,_

_Swaying bodies, to rhythms beat._

_Clicking glassing, sparkling eyes,_

_Warm embraces, starry skies._

_Days are dying, so am I,_

_don't worry darling, please don't cry._

_I will wait until the sky turns blue_

_So I can finally dance with you_

_Soft sobs, scampering feet,_

_Swaying bodies, to sorrows beat,_

_Clenched fists, shimmering eyees_

_Cold loniliness, under stary skies._

_Days are dead, so are you,_

_Your body cold, your lips blue_

_Roses withered, grave so bare_

_Only memories we can share._

_Wait for me, in the sky,_

_We'll never have to say goodbye_

_We'll dance until the stars go blue_

_And darling, ill always love you._

A tear slipped down my cheek, my smile still in place. Please don't let this be a tragic tale.

…

**You asked for longer, so my dears, I gave you longer. Thanks so much for reading and supporting me! Love you all and feel free to let me now what you think. OH! AND MY FANS, IF YOU ARE HORROR FANS, CAN YOU LET ME KNOW? I HAVE AN AMUTO IDEA FOR A HORROR STORY AND WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks! Ps. I wrote that poem, please don't steal it!**

_**RESPONSE TO CHAPTER 21 AND 22 REVIEWS might have 2!**_

MissXAmulet-Ikuto, I always imagined to be the jealous type. Its just so cute! And Rima and Nagi are the same way. Such a cute couple! And no one gets in the way of Amuto…ever….

TheVampireAdventuress-Tell your friend I really appreciate that! I am so happy that you like it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

nekogirl017 -Glad you found it and glad you like it! Thanks for reading.

xoxAmuto4everxox -one stupid mistake and he pays forever. Ill update as soon as I can

MySilenceIsInfinity- Bleep Bloop. Im glad Jeffery is happy. Jose should eat more tv's not computers. Bad boy. Glad your back and back on your quest. Your majesty thanks you for your loyalty. You shall be rewarded with ninja monkey butlers. I love you too, jeffery.

mustachepanda - but it, my dear bestie, is the thought that counts (in this case) I…I also made you this friendship bracelet… -throws and hides in a corner-

AnimeLover261-I love all the couples in shugo chara. There all so cute. They shall fight in the future. Promise you that! Thanks for helping me get to 300 reviews!

AmuxIkutolover -I think that with all the couples in this story it has to be gradual. If I rush it, I think that it will ruin the story. Yoru just had a dark moment…hopefully. Miki will come it…eventually!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX -Nagi and Rima will always be a cute couple, I think! There so perfect for each other! I love you for taking the time to review! It means so much! Yoru, I don't think I will make evil..I don't know though… it was weird even writing it. They are a lot like slave and master at this point..lol… the tables will turn though! Hahaha… that's what I love about the werewolf perspective. They are so loyal! I was already thinking of the whole fight thing…it sounds funny…really funny… I think I will add that, but add a twist to it… huh. I like that! Im glad you like my story! I updated a longer chapter soon because of reviewers like you! Thanks!

Hinamori Ian- I will try to make it longer. I made this longer then usual, I hope that counts! I just have to do these at night and im exhausted already! Life is..…really tiring! So sorry! it's a complexly simple plot..if that makes sense..it will come together soon. Just wait and read to find out!

YiLuLu303 - POSSIBLY Amu will forgive him…maybe…you'll have to wait and see where the plot leads us!

Spunky Kitten- glad you liked it!

PrincessSkylar- thanks so much! I will try!

Dragongirl2319 - Miki just might have to wait awhile.

balabalanceh- yeah, he is getting over possessive, but he does regret it. And love her. So he is just being stubborn.

Rawrsomesami - thank you for reading and reviewing. I write because of awesome people like you! I really like how my characters are doing, and I really hope that I don't end up rushing things. If I start to, tell me please! Its not problem that you havent been reviewing! I don't mind at all! Im just happy someone is reading it! Yoru is awesome and all but nothing can get in the way of Amuto…nothing… and yoru should be more of a man, I think so too. Then again, if Ikuto had been a man in the first place, we wouldn't be here. it's an action-reaction kind of thing. Yoru sees Amu as 'single' and that's why he hates Ikuto so much. Ikuto is taking that away. Ikuto is pretty selfish in this story, and I hope to take that away. I was thinking the same thing. I was thinking of pulling a (DELETED OUT BECAUSE OF SPOILERS) and that's how it should end. You have some great ideas, not only for my story, but you could make some of your own! You should! I would sooo read it!

Burakkurozu-Black Rose- that, my dear, is for me to know and you to find out! You have to see yoru's true love for Amu! Maybe someone in the show is Prego an that's why its taking so long to come out…huh..

Aurora444- glad you like it! I try to make my viewers laugh!

TheLightBeforeWeLand - good. Keep that sympathy. No matter what she does, keep that sympathy, it will make it more touching later. And one more couple!

nekogirl017 - he is more book smart…not heart smart!

balabalanceh - he….he…he….

Jackiie Chan- maybe she will…just not in the way you would expect.

AnimeLover261- Saaya is sane…deep…deep…deep down inside…you'll have to wait and see if they really are mates… I think Lulu and Saaya just need to be loved by a SANE person…kairi is a smart idoit!

Baka-Neko-chan9-…you'll have to wait and see! Im sure you look pretty with your hair! I have dark brown hair and id have to bleach it to get it any color other then black (which I want) good luck with your tests! Im rooting for you!

YiLuLu303 - hopefully Kairi will know its his mate!

Dragongirl2319 - your not crazy! Well, you probably are, but so am I! I thought it was cute! He can sense her! He is getting closer to her!

Hinamori Ian- this is just for you. Longer. Amuto. Like it!? J I hope you dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

PrincessSkylar - glad you liked it!

AmuxIkutolover -maybe, maybe, maybe! Sorry about the mistakes, I was so tired…like I am today…and everyday, but especially that day! I hope that dislike turns to sympathy! I think as it progresses, you will feel sympathy instead!


	24. Chapter 24-Remembering

Kairi's P.O.V

Many things delayed my trip. I had places to go, packs to visit and paperwork to get done. By the time that I was pulling into the driveway of my designation the skies light had faded and the moon was casting its gentle rays on the landscape.

I look around, taking in the beauty that not even the night could hide. The tall trees, the beautiful architecture of the building. Everything. As beautiful as it was, I had this aching pull towards something that seemed so close yet so far away.

My heart told me to follow it, but my logic told me I had things to do.

'Screw logic. Follow it. Follow it now.' my wolf demands, pacing. He always told me that my brain was the one thing hindering me from true happiness. I told him it was my emotions that kept me from true happiness.

I remember the very thing that my father used to tell me when I was a child.

'_Boy if there is one thing you remember about me, I was you to remember this. Logic makes you money, Money makes you happy. Emotion's are fickle and useless and only the weak need them,' _

Over and over, he hammered that into my head. Now I understood it. He was right, like he was so many times before. Like he always was. I need no mate. I needed nothing except money. When I had money, I could truly be happy. Then and only then.

'I won't follow something so mindless. I have things that must be done before I can chase after illusions.' I say back as I walk up to the grand door and knock. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I hear screamed from a girl. Her voice sounded sweeter then sugar and was smoother then ice cream.

I was completely entranced.

'Follow. It.' my wolf demanded, and this time I do not dare ignore him. My feet carry me all the way around the house. There are lanterns strewn up, lighting the place up. There is food, and people chatting, but most of the attention was focused on something in the middle of the yard, that I couldn't see. I move over to the other side, trying to see what is causing all the commotion.

I saw Ikuto, standing right next to a pink haired girl. Kukai growling at someone with Utau at his side and holding his arm as he growled at someone. Nagi was next to them, his arm around a really short girl. I moved slightly to the right and got a clear view of just who it was he was yelling at. My breath froze in my throat.

'MATE!' my wolf screamed at me, happiness rolling off him in waves as he clawed at me to got over to her and wrap her up in my arms.

She was tiny, but I could tell she would perfectly fit in my arms. Her orange hair was down, and it lightly rested on her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at Kukai with murderous intention.

It wasn't until Amu, if I remember correctly, stepped forward that there murderous stare down was broken. Her eyes snapped onto her as she said something that I didn't catch. Amu's eyes focused on a man that was holding two pastries in his hands, but the orange haired girl sniffed the air, looking around slowly, until her eyes landed on me.

It was like time froze.

Her eyes stared into mine with such love that it was overwhelming. For as long as I could remember, the only looks I was given were disapproving looks from my father. Faintly, I can remember the looks my mother would give me, but it was so long ago that it's more of just a distant memory.

However, as I stared at her, I remembered how my father got after he lost my mother. How angry he always was. How bitter. How lonely.

I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to have the burden of a mate. Because if I lost her….

I would turn into my father.

And that was the last thing I would ever want to be. The very last thing.

She smiled up at me, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mate," she said quietly, tears now falling from her down her cheeks.

I wanted to wipe those tears away. I wanted to make her all better. But I couldn't. I broke eye contact with her and walked towards Ikuto, never looking up to give her a glance.

"I brought some things that I need you to do. I can't sign them, you have to. If you can't come up here, them im going to have to stay here until you give up and come home," I say casually, pushing my glasses up my nose.

Ikuto looks over at Amu, and then comes over at to me, taking me by the shoulder and dragging me besides the house.

"What the hell was that?" he asks.

I swallow down the truth and replace it with a lie.

"I simply don't want her," I say, avoiding his eyes.

"You better be damn sure of this. I can't tell you to go accept her, but you had better be prepared to have a damn miserable life. This is coming from a friend, Kairi. I made that mistake and I will always have to pay for it." he says, a far off look in his eyes. I nod my head stiffly, and he lets me go, walking back to the party. I lean against the wall, sliding down it and sitting on the ground. I put my face in my hands and just sit there.

Could this day get any worse?

The party continues and I hear laughing, and people having the time of their lives.

I don't even notice that someone walks towards me. I don't notice until that person is standing in front of me. I look up from her pink wedges, up her legs, up her pink clad dress, and to her face.

It is my mate.

"Hi," she says, giving me a small wave. "My name is Yaya." she says.

"We can never be together," I say.

She gives me a tight smile and crouches down so she is right by my face.

"Show me something to keep us apart."

I am silent. I had no chance of lying to her. I wasn't good at lying in general. She would see right through me.

"Because you know, I don't see anything." she says, leaning even closer.

I want to move, but I can't seem to find it in me to do so. Her face inches closer to mine, until our lips lightly meet.

To say that in that very moment my whole universe started revolving around this girl, would be undermining its importance.

I realized that this was going to be a lot harder then I thought.

She pulled away, straightening up and giving me a sad look. Then, she turned and walked away.

Yeah, a lot harder then I thought.

…

**Sorry for the wait! Iv been busy! But track is almost over and then I will be able to update sooner so both of us will be happier! Yaa! So just bear with me for a little bit longer! I got lots of my hair chopped off this week! It's so weird having such short hair! Lol, anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting! Feel free to tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**

Deathly Jester-Thank you, hope this answers your questions!

Burakkurozu-Lol story of my life. Im always to lazy to log in! I hate it when my internet goes down. It makes me so irritated! Yaya found her mate! Shocking, I know lol. Of course your not crazy…of course not! Glad you like it, thanks for reading!

nekogirl017- it wasn't a song I wrote that…he he.. I dabble in the art of poetry. Thanks for reading! And I want cake too! Enjoy!

balabalanceh- hope you understand now!

Hinamori Ian- so sorry, my reader, so sorry. And im sorry for the confusion too. He is NOT Yaya's mate. Promise! Enjoy!

Spunky Kitten- Thanks! Enjoy!

MissXAmulet- I published the first chapter of the horror story! There will be more Amuto soon! Promise! And of course more Ikuto getting murderously jealous too! Enjoy!

Dragongirl2319 - Ew. No I really hate that pairing! Im a KairixYaya fan! Enjoy this chapter!

PrincessSkylar- Soon, child, soon!

AmuxIkutolover- I think I will keep that teasing relationship for a while, while iktuo really buries himself in her heart. They are not mates as you can tell. Im not that mean. The horror story I wrote is mellow now, but it will get worse. It will be amuto though. I will keep Miki out for awhile. Ikuto needs to get a little (a lot) more jealous.

Lover's Red Rose-HEAVENS NO!

mustachepanda- Iv always wanted a unicorn -sparkly eyes- I shall love her forever. I also got you a present -throws box at face- it has a baby panda in it and it stays baby size forever. And its name is Sparkles and she likes to eat deep friend fruit snacks.

YiLuLu303 - so many questions and so few answers! So sorry I cant answer! Hope you get all the answers you want lol!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX -oh, I don't blame you at all! I have track and other things I probably be doing right now, but I don't want to! Just wait until your in high school. Ug. I hope that I will be giving you another chapter like _**Tears**_soon. Actually, as soon as next chapter..-covers ears so I don't have to hear you scream-

Omg that sounds so much like my life right now! Busy! Busy! Busy! At least we don't have to worry about finding out mate…lol!

I hope I unstressed you a little bit! And I started my horror story! Thanks for taking the time to review!


	25. Chapter 25-Dance

Amu's P.O.V

I was angry. I was sad. I was confused. Lost. Dazed. Happy. Sad. Lonely. All these feelings swum through me as I picked up the paint brush and dipped in it the perfectly Azure colored paint.

My crazily decorated room was covered in tarps to shield it away from the permanent paint, and I was currently standing on a latter, my brush nearly touching the boring white ceiling.

I took a deep breath, and let the brush take over.

I swirled the paint, putting it in the exact place I wanted it, but not really knowing what I wanted to paint. My mind was free and no longer was it my will what it would turn out to be. It was the brushes.

I released all the pent up feelings that were swirling through my chest. Because of last night. Because of Ikuto. Because I was denying what I had wanted so badly in the first place.

A mixture of the art flowing out of me, and the music flowing into me, made my eyes shut and focus on what happened last night….

_Flashback_

_I watched Yaya disappear behind the back of the building, and I knew she needed to do this on her own. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted her more then anything, but I knew that something was holding him back. It was keeping him from what he truly desired. And what he desired was her._

_Taking a deep breath, I went over to the concession stand to get a drink. The whole Angels' Delight ordeal had been sorted out, well, somewhat. While Kukai was trying to get it, Ikuto stole both of them, and disappeared._

_So really, no one won._

_Anyways, I got a cold drink of pink lemonade and observed the party. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves and that was what I wanted for my pack. Their happiness was mine._

_The music suddenly turned slow, and couples gathered together, dancing slowly in the company of each others arms. Mates stared at each other with so much love that it seemed like in that very moment, nothing could get in the way._

_Something I had always envied. Something I __**did **__envy. They had something that I never could have. _

_I watched them dance until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Immediately, I turned, hoping it was Ikuto, but I was somewhat disappointed to see Yoru standing there instead. I shouldn't be disappointed, I should be glad! It's not Ikuto! Yeah…it's not Ikuto…_

"_May I have this dance?" he asked me, holding out his hand with a devilish smirk on his face. I take it, smiling lightly, and let him lead me to the dance floor. He takes one hand, while the other comes to rest on my waist, ever so lightly._

_We slowly move in sync to the music in a comfortable silence._

"_You look beautiful tonight," he says, smiling with an expression on his face I can't quite name. I give him a big smile. _

"_Thanks. You know the girls; they won't let me go out without looking at least half way decent." _

"_You always look more then half way decent, no matter what you wear," he says, a light blush coming onto his cheeks. I laugh lightly, feeling a little warm in the cheeks myself._

_It's silent again._

"_Yoru, do you ever wonder about your mate?" I ask him. His eyes darken ever so slightly, but I blamed it on the lighting._

"_Of course I do, I think about it every day." he says._

"_Why don't you go out and look for her?" I ask. He looks at me, I mean, really looks at me for quite some time. He opens him mouth, closes it, and then opens it again._

"_Look, Amu-" he starts, before he is cut off by someone yanking me away, gently, and whisking me away._

"_Hey!" I yell as I see who it is. He just completely ignores me and takes me to the edge of the woods, where you can see the party, but can't be easily seen. I see Yoru looking around, but unable to follow our scent with all the people around. He then disappears into the crowd._

"_Your not allowed to dance with others," Ikuto murmurs into my ear as he stands right beside me. My wolf perks up at the close contact. His breath against my ear, his heartbeat close enough for me to hear it, and his scent surrounding me._

"_I can do what I want," I say defiantly, like a spoiled child._

"_You can't. Your mine." he says, his lips almost touching my ear. He spins me around, and holds me tightly against him, both hands securely on my waist, holding me tightly, yet softly. Im so pressed up against him that my hands are on his chest, his strong heartbeat against my tiny hand._

_It's so overwhelming. Im so engulfed by him. His scent, his touch, his love that radiates off him._

"_Im my own person," I reply weakly. My cheeks are flaming. He chuckles softly, and grips me tighter. It's silent for quite some time. I relax in his arms, my hands sliding up until they are loosely resting on his shoulders. Im reminded that I am an absolute dwarf compared to him. But his body was still perfectly fit for mine._

_Another slow song started, and he started swaying with me. A smile creeped up on my face and my arms shifted so they were loosely around his neck._

_He rested his face against the top of my head and inhaled my scent, smiling into my hair._

"_I could stay like this forever," he said softly, and I didn't know whether it was to me or to himself. _

'_I could too,' my wolf purred, loving this close of contact with him. Loving absolutely every second of it. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to too, but the words were caught in my throat and my own pride kept me from saying it._

_He stopped swaying in backed away half a step, leaning down so our foreheads were together, but he was still higher up then me. I examined him, seeing that his cheeks were more red then usual._

"_I wish this moment wouldn't end. I wish that you wouldn't come back to your senses for once and break the connection that you know that both of us have." he whispers, so softly, and so sweetly into my ear._

"_I wish that I could love you."_

_It wasn't until the second the words escaped my lips that I realized what I had done. He looked down at me with sharpness, a pure intensity, almost power radiating from him._

"_Nothing is stopping you." he said, before crashing his lips against mine. I don't know if maybe it was daze that he put me in, or maybe the pure longing I wanted for it to happen every time I saw him, but I kissed back. _

_I kissed back the loneliness. Kissed back the rejected love. Kissed back with every fiber of hope in my body. _

_And he took that loneliness, and that rejected love, and that hope and turned it into adoration, and acceptance, and love. He wordlessly told me what words themselves couldn't say._

_I felt love, pure love for the first time in a long time._

_In such a long time._

_Ikuto pulled back, holding me so tightly in his arms that I felt like nothing would ever be able to touch me. _

_Then the reality of the whole situation came crashing in like it usually does. Slowly, I pulled back. But this time was different from the others. _

_I wouldn't reject him. I knew I couldn't at this point. He knew that I couldn't. He knew ME. _

_I stare up into his Azure colored eyes and see an intense love. A love I don't want to kill anymore._

"_Prove it to me, Ikuto," I say, knowing that he knows what I mean. "Prove it to me your not the asshole that rejected me," I say. _

_And before a word comes out of his mouth, I kiss it._

"_And hurry, I might get sick of waiting," I say. _

_Then I just turn and walk away._

_End of Flashback_

I was scared. Not scared, terrified out of my mind is more like it. Scared that he would break my heart again. Scared that he would break me again.

I was scared of the love I knew we could have.

I open my eyes and see what I had painted. It was clashing forces between black and Azure with hints of pink in both. A heart was formed out of both them, but it was delicate and cracked.

And both forces could break it if they weren't careful.

We had a lot of things ahead of us. I had to see if Ikuto and I really had a chance. I had to see how the relationships would end up or if they were doomed to fail. I had to see what would happen to my pack. To the packs around us. To my new found family. I had a lot of things that I needed to find out. To discover and to protect.

And I needed to know if I could do it on my own.

I lay on my tarp covered bed, staring at my newly painted ceiling, until my eyes closed and I was whisked away to another place.

…

Midori's P.O.V

"Yes, Im fine, Tsumugu. No I haven't had another episode. I have been taking my pills. I have also been listening to my doctor! Stop treating me like a child!" I say into the phone as I talk to my mate.

It has been hard with him away, and I feel bad that the first time I talk to him I end up snapping at him. He doesn't deserve that. It's just so hard when he isn't around. I feel so lost, and so lonely. I don't sleep very well, and im never hungry.

Which just makes my doctor worry.

Which just makes my mate worry.

It's just a chain effect.

'Im sorry, darling, I just want to know that you are okay. I miss you terribly,' he says softly over the phone.

My heart practically melts.

"I miss you too," I say sweetly. "When will you be home?" I ask.

He is silent.

"I don't know yet. Actually, I was thinking you should come down with Ami to where im at. You would like it," he says. There is something hidden in his voice and I don't like it one bit.

"Tsumugu, you never let me come with you, why is this place different?" I ask suspiciously.

"It is a very safe place. It's in the middle of no where, really so it's secure. Very well hidden too," he says.

"I see, well, we will have to see. I think I need to go to bed, I will talk to you tomorrow, my love," I say sweetly.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too, bye," I say, pushing the red end button.

What would make this place so safe?

Why did he seem so hesitant about it?

What _**is **_my husband hiding from me?

**Secrets buried**

**10 feet deep**

**Always hindering**

**From restful sleep….**

…

**Sorry it's been so long! Hope it makes up for it because it is so long! Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think! Its almost break so my updates will be MANY in number! Love you all thanks for your support!**

16craftytigers-Noooo silly. Its Utau! It will be explained in the next chapter…probably..

PrincessSkylar - thanks!

balabalanceh -great! Im glad!

Deathly Jester -you will see…he isn't emotionless! Promise! Hope you like this because its longer!

hitomi65- thanks!

Burakkurozu- hope you got your project done and you get an A+! bad you for procrastinating! (I do it too lol) but thanks for taking the time to review! Drama is most definitely ahead! Just wait!

nekogirl017 - Oh, thank you! My ex-best friend said I should be a 'poetess'….I don't think that's a word but maybe! I hope you like this longer chapter!

Kidd13-Yaya's P.O.V will be next chapter hopefully

AmuxIkutolover-yes! Like you always say AMUTO FOREVER! Ikuto and jealousy just go hand in hand naturally! Anyways, if you cant take horror, don't force yourself lol. I have just been raised on them. My dad is a huge fan of them so I have seen them since a young age lol. I cant imaging having ten inches cut off! Your head must have been like so light! That's a lot of hair! I DO THAT WITH A BRUSH TOO! LOL nice to know im not alone! I love Toradora…and I love her hair too…that's a good idea! I cant put mine up in a pony tail either, and it will be awhile! But anyways thanks for reading! Have a great week!

black neko hime- I think you will like this chapter! That is a great idea, I think I will use that a little bit! Thanks!

silvermoon151998 - Oh, thank you so much! Its my fans that keep me going! Im so glad you like my story! Enjoy!

Spunky Kitten-Thank you! Enjoy!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX -….he he he…you must be a little mad it took me so long to update again! don't worry! Summer is almost here and that means LOTSSSS OF updates! I DID LOTS OF AMUTO IN HERE JUST FOR YOU AND SINCE YOU DITCHED HOMEWORK TO READ THIS. JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I DITCH HOMEWORK TO WRITE THIS ALL THE TIME!1 LOLOLOLOL….actually I should be studying for a final…but nahh! HERE! THIS IS FOR YOU MY FRIEND!

YiLuLu303- Im glad you like her reaction. She is a very optimistic person, but she is tough! Hopefully his heart is softened by her! Lulu and Saaya's problem will be revealed soon. Kutau will be coming up soon!

mustachepanda - iv always wanted one of those! It will go with my pet rock that poops out gold in the secret wonderland in my basement! I got you this cake. No matter how much you eat it, more cake will grow. And it never gets old or gross. And it comes in every flavor. -throws at face-


	26. Chapter 26-Rouges

Lulu's P.O.V

It was so funny to see them squirm. See them both try to deny their feelings. I wasn't stupid, I may be a psycho, but you can't call me stupid.

They were mates.

If I were someone who really loved my best friend, I would give him to her, telling her it was okay and that they should get their happy ending because I believed that I could get mine.

But I wasn't a nice person. Let's face it; I was a bitch who was only using Saaya to infiltrate the Silver Nightshade Pack.

I would pretend to be oblivious. I would pretend that seeing the way that the _**love of my damn life looked at that selfish whore didn't KILL ME.**_ I would pretend for just a little while longer while the rest of my plan fell into place. Then he would have to love me.

There would be no one else for him to love.

Only me.

_**Until death do us PART. **_

The pawns in our chess game where lined up, all of them protecting the kind and queen. We would attack them when they were completely lulled into a sense of security. They would never stand a chance.

We would win. I would get the revenge that I wanted. I would show her that she wasn't better then me.

That all this time, I was already the dominate one.

She was NOTHING compared to me.

I would show them all the real scum she was.

They would see. They would all see. Soon, very, very soon. In fact, a small part went into play tonight.

An evil smirk dominated my features as I wrapped my arms around the man that I loved. He rested his hands on my waist, a longing expression on his face as he stared at the door that hid his view from Saaya. Of course I had to restrain the urge to roll my eyes when I saw this, because he was to stupid to realize that Saaya had went back to her pack so no suspicions would arise when our little 'distraction' was put into play later tonight. He has the looks, but maybe is a little weak in the brains.

What was so ironic about this whole situation was, though he had his pathetic 'love-sick puppy moments, he didn't really want to admit she was his mate. Maybe because she was bat shit crazy and absolutely in love with a guy that was in love with his mate. Maybe because she wasn't his type. Maybe because he truly loved me.

I would never know.

Then I again, I didn't need to know.

I just knew that I ALWAYS got what I wanted.

…

Kukai's P.O.V

My gaze was completely captivated by Utau as she danced in my arms. Here violet amethyst eyes stared up into mine with such a joyful sparkle that I couldn't help the dorky smile that came to my face.

I loved making her happy.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the snack table.

"I bet money I can drink more punch then you," she says casually, picking up a cup and taking a sip, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't think sooo," I say, picking up my own glass and taking a drink.

We both put our cups down and smile at each other.

"You're on," she says. I was about to reply when I saw Ikuto disappear into the forest, Amu right behind him.

"Look Utau!" I say, turning her around. She looks, and a small smile comes onto her face.

"Maybe its time for them to stop playing there little game and just get together," says Utau, amused. She was happy for them, and that was obvious.

"I don't think that the challenges are over. I think that Ikuto needs a few more ass kicking's before they can truly have their happily ever after." I say.

Utau's face turns serious.

"I don't know if it is just me, but I have a feeling that those 'challenges' wont be so petty. I feel like something bad is going to happen, Kukai." she says, a far off look in her eyes.

Silence was thick in the air for a while, before I broke it.

"None of that matters, Utau," I say, turning to face her. I cup her face in my hand as a blush creeps onto her cheeks. "As long as all of us stay together, nothing can hurt us. We can be broke, homeless, starving, and broken, but they can't take away the love that we have for each other. Especially not the love I have for you," I say, my own blush forming.

Her face neared mine, and I met her for a soft kiss. We broke apart and big smiles formed on our faces.

"Now, let's get this contest started!" she says happily, picking up her cup and positioning herself.

I deviously grin at her, picking up my own cup.

"On your mark…" she starts.

"Get set," I say.

"GO!" she says, but instead of putting her cup to her mouth, she leans over and whispers in my ear as I take my first gulp.

"I love you too, Kukai," she whispers softly and lovingly.

I spit out the contents of my mouth, my face tomato red from blushing as I cough, chocking.

She giggles and starts chugging down drinks.

"CHEATER!" I yell as I pick up another cup and try to catch up to her.

In the end, I lost, but she so cheated!

That night, I lay awake in bed, staring down at Utau's peacefully sleeping figure and thanking my lucky stars that I have her in my life. I can't imagine what life would be like if she had rejected me and I didn't even want to think about it.

She was the better part of me.

And I hoped that one day; my best friend would be in this exact same position. Staring down at Amu and knowing that he was lucky to have her. Knowing that she was worth the fight that it took for her to trust him, to win her heart over, to make her fall in love with him.

Because I knew that Amu was worth his time, like Utau was worth mine.

I snuggle my face into her hair, taking in her scent of lavender and honey and knowing it can't get any better then this.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I lay on the roof, thinking about everything that happened last night. I hadn't talked to Amu since then. She had locked herself in her room and wouldn't let anyone in. Nade said that she was just painting, but I still missed her. Not even that could bring down my day though. Just knowing what she had said to me had made me far too happy to let anything ruin it.

She wanted to love me. She wanted me to make her fall in love with me.

She was vulnerable enough with me to finally admit it.

For quite some time, Amu and I had been in a deadly race. She was running away from me, and never letting me catches up to her. But now she was slowing down. She was giving me the chance to catch her.

To show her that I wasn't a threat.

To save her from her fears. Her hardships. To save her from herself. What I should have done in the first place.

'See, she _wants _us. She **needs **us. We have to show her. Show her that we are worth her time. She will love us. She will love us forever. I will freely be able to sniff her, and look through her underw-' my wolf said.

'Shut it, mutt.'

I think I heard him mumble something like 'Dumb human' and 'ruining all the fun.' but I was distracted at looking at the sky. It was filled with so many stars. The moon was full and cast its luminous glow on everything, making it look unearthly.

'Amu's skin must look like the moon itself when the light shines on it,' my wolf ponders wistfully, and I can't help but agree. She already has the stars in her eyes, and her skin is already pale, im sure you would in a glow like this, the Moon goddess would be envious of how beautiful she was.

I sneek down from the room, onto a familiar balcony below. Softly, and completely silently, I open the French doors. Amu snoozes in her bed, which is covered by a paint tarp, completely oblivious to everything around her. Her soft pink hair is in a messing pony tail that has strands that have fallen out and fall into her paint-splattered face. I gently move them, only for her to grumble incoherently and turn so she was asleep on her stomach. I take the time to look at her room. It was all covered in tarps, but her walls hadn't changed. I look up at the ceiling and im stunned. It was so beautiful. A clash of colors, of forces. You could sense the inner battle. She was an amazing artist. I was just learning new things about her everyday, wasn't I?

Im snapped out of my daze when I hear her moan. She is tossing and turning in her sleep now, so I slowly walk over and put my hand on her cheek. Her squirming stops and she resumes her normal sleep.

Chuckling, I give her a light kiss on her forehead, before slipping out of her room and back outside to go for a run.

I shift into my wolf and run through the woods, loving the way I felt so free from all the stress that I had on my shoulders. I was running along the borders when I heard the pounding of familiar feet. I growled, demanding them to back off. They put their heads down, and came into view and I saw that they were pack member.

I growled lowly, and they knew I was meaning for them to shift. When they did, I saw it was Alice, a pack warrior, her mate Kip, also a pack warrior and lastly, Saaya. Oh. I had kind of forgotten about her…

I go behind a tree and shift, coming out dressed in some random gym shorts that had been put into a tree.

"What is it?" I growl.

Kip looks up at me with fear filled eyes and says one simple word.

"Rouges."

I knew I had to leave. I had to leave now. My pack was in trouble. They needed me to come and I didn't have any time to waste.

But Amu hadn't marked me. I couldn't go very far without the bound snapping us back together.

I didn't have time to do anything though.

'We are not leaving.' says my wolf.

'Does the bond affect us as much when we are in our wolf form? Will we get sick?' I ask.

'No, but-' he starts.

'This is our pack. We are the Alpha, it is our responsibility.' I say, shifting back into my wolf form with the rest of them and starting to run.

'It will hurt her!' he says.

'I won't let my pack get hurt!' I say, before blocking him out. We get closer and closer to the point where my 'leash' is supposed to end. I get this growing pit in my stomach.

Then I hit it.

It's like a cord has been snapped. I feel suddenly empty. Her presence has completely left me. I shake off the feelings and keep running.

Ill send those Rouges back to where they came from.

…

**It's been a long time…hasn't it! I am so sorry! I have had such awful writers block! I didn't want to give you a crappy chapter, so please forgive me! Thanks for reading (and waiting) and tell me how you think. I think I will be able to update sooner since school is out! Yaaa! But possibly not again this week..or next week…im KINDA busy! So sorry! Love you all!**

Katanauser98- Eh, well, first he is going to chase Amu to piss Ikuto off. They will have to have at least one good fist fight or im not a good writer. Then he gets paired with someone!

Kidd13-That is down the line, deary, but not to terribly far away.

NerdyGirl873- Oh, thank you! Im glad you like it and thanks for taking the time to read it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

YiLuLu303- Ahhh, bitter-sweet and short lived happiness! He jacked it up again. Amu wont meet her mom for awhile, but not to much longer! Who knows what will happen with Lulu…hehehehehe. That is a very good prediction, lets just hope it doesn't happen.

balabalanceh - and the plot deepens.

Dragongirl2319- lets hope she doesn't freak out when she meets Amu. I have some plans for their reunion, but you will have to wait a little bit!

nekogirl017- finally, a reunion! I like the word poetess better. It sounds prettier!

MissXAmulet first off, thanks for not 'flaming' me. I H-A-T-E it when people do that. Im so glad that you pointed that out! I will really try to fix my grammer, I know it needs some fixing up. I just get an idea and my brain is faster then my brain so I have to try to keep up! Get what I mean? I have some twist in here, if you hadn't noticed, and I don't plan on them getting back together completely soon. I need a few more fist fights before that! Thanks for taking the time to read this story, and telling me what you think! Means a lot!

PrincessSkylar - thanks so much!

AmuxIkutolover- Amuto Forvever really does explain it all! And my hair..well, I don't know if I love it anymore…just kidding…I do…I don't…I do..AHHHH! Very indecisive. I cant imagine what cutting off that much feels like! FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOOL! YAAA! NO MORE TORCHURE! Im just like you lol! I think I might do Yoru's P.O.V next chapter…maybe… midori and Amu wont be reunited for a while, but soon hopefully. I have black walls in my room for half of it (wallpaper) an then railing and a light grey. Its pretty legit lol. That would be awesome if you could paint your walls like that! No, that heart thing came out of my head. Wish I could draw it!

black neko hime- I built it up THEN TORE IT DOWN! Woot woot for the writer! I SUCK! Midori and Amu will meet, but it might be a while, cuz, you know im mean. I don't think that Ikuto will claim Amu before midori comes…cuz you know…im really, really awful! Hope you enjoyed my curve ball.

mustachepanda - -head explodes all over the walls- you just officially blew my mind…

16craftytigers - exactly. It happens to the best of us. Enjoy!

Heyitsme- thanks! Enjoy!

Otter4242- well thanks for reading! Enjoy this chapter, friend!

musiclover8190 - glad you like it! Thanks!

XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX - Well, thanks for reviewing even though your busy schedule!…I know you are probably devastated after reading this chapter and I want to apologize I AM SORRY FOR PROBABLY KILLING YOUR DREAMS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! THEY WILL END UP TOGETHER THOUGH. Thanks for reading and im glad you liked that chapter. It will be the fluff before the storm. And about the kissing. I don't like those 'hot and heave' makeout scenes. I want it to be out of LOVE not lust. Tears…that chapter was probably the fluffiest thing ever written lol! I would like to pain my ceiling too! I would be so awesome at that! I would do stripes or pictures or something! Thanks for reading, and again, sorry for crushing your dreams in the next few chapters…you are the best!

animegirl3226 - thanks! Enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27-Snapped

Amu's P.O.V

My dreams were hazy, filled with flashbacks of me as a child. I wasn't sure if they were dreams or just memories that I had forgotten. It left me feeling confused and restless as I slept.

But my dreams weren't what woke me.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a growing pain in my chest. Something that I had felt one time before. I could tell that his presence was getting further and further away.

'Ikuto?' I ask through mind link as I get out of bed and open the door leading to his room. It's empty.

The pain is increasing by the moment. It's worse then last time. I feel sweat start to bead and my heart rate is erratic. It is happening so fast.

'Nade..' I mind link weakly, but I don't get a response. She's asleep. 'Nade!' I try again and I can hear her wolf grumble.

'Nade…Help,' I say, my voice laced with distress. I feel agony. My whole body feels like its suffocating. My heart feels like its being crushed in someone's hand.

It technically is.

Ikuto is technically killing me.

I fall onto the floor in the doorway between our rooms and claw at my heart. I want to just rip it out of my chest so this agony will just end. I don't want to feel like this anymore.

Nade enters my room and rushes over to me. I look up into her eyes, and she gives me a pitying look.

"There has to be a reason." she says as she puts my arm over her shoulder and leading me to his bed. Im guessing she wont use mine because of the tarps on it. She doesn't know that his smell is making the burn so much worse.

"Or maybe…he's just a coward," I spit, my back arching as my breath is taken out of me again. It's getting worse. He is getting much, much closer to the boarder of his territory. I guess I slept for quite a while even after he had left the territory.

"There has to be a reason. You guys were doing so well," Nade insists.

"Told him…to make me…fall in love with him…he..didn't want to…I suppose…so he probably…left," I gasp out bitterly.

I just knew it was too good to be true. There is no happy ending for my story. I might die a legend that will be passed down for generation, but I will die without a partner. Because the Moon Goddess has robbed me of one because she is a jealous whore.

Or maybe that's just the agonizing pain talking.

My back arches again, and a breathless, strangled cry escapes my dry lips.

"Amu, you will be fine… he'll come back!" says Nade as she soothes back my hair.

But I knew that there was something different about this situation. It hurt a lot more. The pain had more then doubled.

"It hurts….worse…a lot worse," I gasp out, turning my head against the pillow.

Her face is an emotionless mask, but her eyes are swimming with uncertainty. She doesn't know what was wrong, and I know that that terrifies her more then anything. Her calmness is more forced, and her eyes show worry.

I sweat and gasp for air, my muscles spasm and jerk. And it gets worse by the second. My body is on fire, and I was being burned alive.

I thought it couldn't get any worse.

I was wrong. I was wrong on so many levels that it wasn't even fair.

It's like a cord in me snapped.

A loud, painful scream escapes my lips, making everyone aware that I was in pain. My eyes fill with tears and they start streaming down my cheeks. My whole being felt empty.

He was gone. The line had been breached. All claims that he had on me were nulled. I was a free woman.

It was what I wanted, right? I was independent, right?

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, WRONG.

He swooped in, and I forgot, even for the short amount of time, that I was meant to be mateless. Because whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was always willing to give him a second chance.

And I had

And

This

Is

What

Happens

When

You

Trust

People.

**You **_**always **_**get hurt.**Nade tried to dry the tears streaming down my face, but I turned away. I buried my face in the pillow, almost making the heartache worse as his scent invaded my nose.

I had been abandon.

Betrayed.

And rejected.

He didn't want to love me.

He never did.

**She was the same now, as she was back then,**

**It was how she was, how she had always been.**

**Her mind to blacked out, her heart just dead,**

**To consumed the lies whispered in her head. **

**Hope came and she grasped it tight,**

**Holding on with all her might.**

**But that bittersweet hope, just slipped away,**

**As she tried so hard to keep tears at bay.**

**The light was burnt out, darkness has won**

**It wreaked its havoc, it had its fun.**

**And at the cost of letting the darkness fill that hole,**

**It burned away her very Soul.**

**And when the loneliness would start to bite,**

**And for her sanity she would have to fight.**

**She had remember what her the darkness always said,**

'_**Don't worry, darling, you're already dead.'**_

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I wondered what it felt like for Amu. I wondered how she was feeling. I didn't want her to feel like I didn't love her, or want to be with her, but I needed to help my pack. She would understand that, wouldn't she?

'_You bastard.' _my wolf snarled. I don't think that I had ever seen him so mad. He was raging in a way that was scary.

'I had to do it,' I reply.

'_I find it funny that through your whole life you always had an excuse. You always had a reason why you did what you did. Why you slept around, and then dumped girls. Why you hurt people. Why you made mistakes. But there is no justifying this. You don't know what you just did.' _He said, serious.

I don't reply, I just shut my eyes, running a hand through my already tousled hair. When I had arrived everything had been in havoc. The attack wasn't very bad, and only about 15 had attacked, but they were without there Alpha, Beta and quite a few others. They didn't know what to do. And that was my fault. I had left us so open to attack. I just hoped that the damage wasn't permanent.

"They chased them out and only three managed to escape, the rest were killed. Injuries are minimal. The only real injury was to a child who had wondered to far into the woods. They attacked him and really banged him up. There are a couple of things that need to be fixed on the outside of the house: a few holes in the walls and a couple of broken windows, but all in all, it wasn't that bad. The hard part is trying to regain composure throughout the whole pack." says Kip as he leaned against the doorframe of my office.

I stand up, following him out of the office and down to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, arguing in loud voices that made it seem more like a roar.

"Everybody, quiet," I say. I don't shout, no Alpha ever should have to shout. The whole room freezes.

I search everyone, making sure I have everyone's attention is on me.

"Hello, everyone. Sadly enough, it has been awhile. The…discovery…. of my mate has kept me very busy, and the fact that we are planning on making an ally has also consumed my time. I apologize sincerely for not being here. I blame myself for all the injuries and all the damage done. If I had been here…it might have been different. But I am here now, so don't worry," I say, my voice unwavering, but gentle. I can see some of the stress leave their faces and there rigid forms relax.

"Will you be staying, Alpha?' asks one of the pack members.

Im silent for a moment. Will I be staying? What about Amu? I have to push that aside. I need to focus on my pack right now. They have to be my priority or more people are going to get hurt.

And I can't have that. This pack is the only thing that I have left. I have to keep it safe. It's my responsibity.

"Yes, I will be staying. For now, at least." I say. Smiles form on the faces of some members. "Well, we have a lot of things we have to do tomorrow. Let's all get to bed, it's already very late. Goodnight," I finish, walking back up to my office.

'_Do you feel that?" _my wolf asks.

'Feel what?'

'_Exactly. You feel nothing. You don't feel her. And you may never feel her again,' _he says.

And I couldn't help but feel terrified that what he said was true.

…

**Im so sorry. I have been so utterly busy that it's not even funny! But still! I should have updated! Im an awful person! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for reading. I can't even begin to believe how many reviews I have! It's a lot! You guys are so encouraging and so full of ideas! Thank you so much! You are all amazing and thanks for the wait! **_**THAT POEM IS MINE BY THE WAY. I WROTE IT. ITS MINNNNNNE. ITS CALLE 'Already Dead' and like I said, ITS MINE. Don't steal it.**_

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**

AmuxIkutolover - Ikuto can leave her why, because he is an idoit! Sacrifices are important, and until he starts making them, their relationship cant work. I hope your enjoying your summer vacation! I sure am! Ugh. I Hate school. No if, and, or but about it. My room is black. Black. And more black, lol and my furniture doesn't match either. I think you should do hot pink. Its super cool! If you could paint that heart, that would be awesome!

Dragongirl2319 - I know right. I Hate Lulu. And Amu dying might be just a little bit bad…

NerdyGirl873- Ikuto isn't really an idoit, but he is an idoit when it comes to emotions. He is always so neutral that he doesn't really understand others emotions or the effects that his actions have. Im glad you like how Amu's emotions are relatable, I try to really make sure you can feel what the characters are feeling!

YiLuLu303 - he really is an idoit, isn't he? He is going to have to do a lot for her to forgive him this time…a lot…

Spunky Kitten - enjoy! Thanks for reading!

musiclover8190 -WHEN will Amu mark him, more like WILL Amu mark him. Its still up in the air. And Saaya is crazy, she might never go after her true mate.

myangelsimmortal- hello there, bestie! Well, my head exploded so big that it was like everywhere. You are very good at your job. My job is to catch dreams…and eat them…

8cgabby8c- oh, thank you so much! Im glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter!

balabalanceh- DUN DUN DUN IS RIGHT!

KittyCatInBlue- Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

TheLightBeforeWeLand - Ikuto the Idoit….that should be his new nickname. There is a possibility Saaya will forget Ikuto and move on…not a very big one though…

A Fan - Oh, the ending is still up in the air. Like, I know what I want, and I know what ideas I have, but I could really end it in any way I wanted. So we will have to see.

TheRedStrawberriesBest- _Im so sorry Sierra-chan for killing your dreams !_ I knew you would be upset, but it will be okay! Im glad it didn't ruin your life, or make you super sad, but this one probably isn't the most happy chapter in the world, but its very emotional. And your dream, I promise you, I will rebuild by not only dedicating this chapter to you, but I will write the single fluffiest chapter in the whole entire world (way down the line) and dedicate it to you. That will restore your dreams and faith in humanity!

Ikuto left her because, like my new nickname states, he is Ikuto the Idoit. Fits him, right? The damn rouges are just damn rouges, arent they. They suck. YOU KILL THOSE ROUGES! THEY DESERVE IT! Amu will really kill Ikuto when he comes back, actually she will- -covers mouth and mumbles into it- you cant hear that yet….

Amu and Ikuto did have something. She was willing to finally let them in. they were always connected, though both didn't necessarily know it. And he ruined that. The next chapter will go into the repurcussions of that more…oh, yes it will. Ikuto broke her, most likely for the last time. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, right? And I think we all know that his chance for 'BEST BOYFRIEND OF THE YEAR' award are long gone. Gone like the wind, hahaha.

Thanks for motivation me to write this, your words really helped! You're the best! Enjoy! And I cant wait to hear what you think!

86Lilyana86 - -catches you and lays you gently on the floor- Ikuto just messed up…big time! We will have to see if he can be forgiven.

Deathly Jester- Ikuto the Idoit, just like I said. He is a true moron. Im glad you like how it is going, it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading and waiting!

16craftytigers - Im glad that you like the Kukai and Utau moment!

PrincessSkylar - Glad you liked this, enjoy!

Lucy112358 - Sorry to say, it was impossible to do so. If you don't want to wait, then I guess this isn't the story for you. Thanks for reading anyway.

Guest - thanks for reading my story (I know it takes some time) and im glad you like it!

black neko hime - we have some drama ahead of us, don't we?


	28. Chapter 28-Vulnerable EDIT

Yoru's P.O.V

As I lay down in bed, I couldn't seem to get that scowl off of my face. Amu had just been whisked away from me by that cocky-ass Alpha, and had carried her away before I had a chance to stop him.

And all I had gotten was one dance.

It pissed me off to no end.

I covered my eyes with my arm and slowly let my mind wander from murdering an Alpha to more…pleasant places in my mind. I thought of Amu before he came. Our sleepovers in the cave, much more frequent then than they are now. When she would make breakfast for all of us. Our midnight ice cream runs and our late night chats.

It all seemed so long ago.

I remember when those golden eyes were trained on me, as she intently listened to what I had to say. Her odd habit of twirling that long, soft bubble-gum pink hair around her finger when she was bored or deep in thought. The way that her mouth would quirk up when she tried to suppress a smile.

All in all, how different she used to be.

Now, she was usually always in some state of stress or agitation. She was so much more…openly flustered. He made her something that no one else seemed to be able to do. He made her cheeks go from a flush, to a blush, and her eyes from dull to sparkling with just a few words.

An effect I could only dream of having on her.

I loved seeing her like that, but I hated that it was him that did it.

Sighing, I turn onto my side, staring at the picture on my nightstand of the all of us. It had been one of our famous parties. We had BBQ and fireworks and at the end of the night, we laid under the stars until all of us were asleep. But in the picture, it's all of us, faces smiling and sparklers in hand. My arm was around Amu and her face was just so full of happiness in that very moment that it warmed your heart to the brim.

It was a moment that I wished we could go back to.

Without realizing it, my mind soon drifted into the land of dreams where it stayed for quite a while. I heard a yelp, and my eyes flew open. I looked around, my ears tuned to hear the slightest noise, but I didn't hear anything.

'You really are tired,' I murmur to my wolf as I scratch my head. He just growls, tired and grumpy.

I went to the bathroom, and did my business, stumbling back to bed in the dark. I hit the pillows, sleep just about to overtake me, when I heard it.

It was so full of pain I could feel my heart was breaking. The desperation and utter despair lacing it nearly brought tears to my eyes. There was not a single doubt in my mind on who it was.

That was Amu.

Within seconds, I was flying through the quickly filling hallway, her room my target. With one swift motion, I flung her door open, cracking the drywall behind it. I saw an empty, tarp covered room. Amu's scent was clouded by the strong scent of paint, but it still faintly laced everything.

I scan the room, until I see a door. My lip twitches, and my fist clench. Of course there was a door connecting the two rooms. I would have to confront Yaya and Rima about that later.

Quietly, I go up to the door and press my ear against it. I hear sobs, and soothing words whispered. My heart breaks in my chest. Amu…

Slowly, I open the door, and Nade looks at me with sorrowful eyes. Im about to take a step inside when she shakes her head. My frown deepens and I look at Amu's curled up figure, shaking. She doesn't deserve this. She deserved happiness after all that she had been through and he was making it impossible.

Sighing, I slowly slip out of the doorway and quietly shut the door. I run my hand over my face, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. Pulling myself together, I walk out of her room, looking at all of the people gathered in the hallways, worry etched into their faces. They didn't deserve this.

"Sorry everyone, Amu's dreams got a little…crazy. No need to worry," I say, giving them a small, fake smile. A few murmur, relax showing on there face. The rest just give pitying look and whisper their goodnights. Slowly but surely, the hallways empty.

"Is Amu-chii alright?" asks Yaya. She is dressed in her frilly nightgown, her hair sticking up in every direction. I nod my head, not trusting my words. Kairi stands a little back, his eyes trained intently on Yaya, and they follow her as she sighs in relief and makes her way back to her room. Kairi goes back to his not long after.

"Do you know where Nade is?" asks Tadase, trying to get past me and into Amu's room.

"She is in there with Amu…they just need some alone time. Just wait in her room," I say. He nods his head, and heads on his way. Nagi and Rima were no where in sight, and I figured that they had just left with the rest of the crowd. Same with Kukai and Utau.

"Bullshit," I hear a male voice say from a dark corner, scaring me.

"What?" I ask. The figure steps out of the shadows and I see that it is her father. He was a big man, and his very presence was intimidating.

"I know you are lying. What is wrong with my daughter?" he asks. Well, he doesn't really ask a question, more like he demands an answer.

Sighing for probably the hundredth time tonight, I lean against the wall, and slide down to the floor.

"Honestly, I have no idea what is wrong with her, but I have no doubt in my mind that that 'mate' of hers did it," I say.

His eyes get a fire in them, and his fists clench. He takes a step forwards and I shake my head, which makes him stop and an aggressive glare form on his face.

"I think she just needs to be left alone right now. Nade will realize that it's useless, and leave her to herself eventually, but for now, waiting is all we can do." I say.

"What do you think that bastard did?" he asks, his voice low and calm, but deadly.

Im silent for a moment, thinking of all the destructive things Ikuto could do that would hurt Amu.

"I say he probably slept with another person or marked another person. Those seem like things he would do," I say. He nods his head, his eyes burning.

He takes out his phone and walks back down the dark hallway, leaving an eerily silence hanging in the air. Minutes tick by slowly and I struggle to stay awake. What feels like hours later, Nade walks out of Ikuto's room.

Her eyes are red-rimmed and she looks like a mess.

"What happ-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Just…just go to sleep, Yoru. She needs some time alone." she says quietly as tears fill her eyes. She wipes them away quickly and walks back to her room silently. Tonight, I wasn't getting any answers.

Scowl in place, I trudge back to my room, throwing myself on my bed. I was frustrated, confused and upset.

I honestly thought that I wouldn't fall asleep, but my body had different plans, and soon I fell into a hole of restless sleep and nightmares.

…

Tsumugu's P.O.V

How in the world could I have not seen it coming? I never had trusted Ikuto, didn't really like the Kid, but I thought he actually loved her. The way he would look at her, his gaze so absolutely captivated by her every breath that it seemed like he was willing to lose his life just to make her smile.

I figured that he might be an asshole, but that he actually loved my daughter.

Guess my judgment was incorrect. He really did hurt her.

I speed dial my wife as I walk down the long hallway, hoping for privacy.

"Hello," I hear her angelic, sleep laced voice through the phone.

"Hey there, love, how are you?" I ask in a fake happy tone.

"Tsumugu, it's late. Why are you up? What happened?" she asks, worry creeping into her voice.

"I just really miss you." I say honestly. I did. I missed my mate immensely. Being away from her was hard.

"I miss you too. Is there something wrong?" she asks, shaking the sleep out of her voice.

"I want you to come here, with Ami. There is a girl you just have to meet." I say softly.

"A girl?" she asks. I can hear the jealously lacing her voice.

"She is the Alpha. Young thing. You would just love her," I say, my voice reassuring. I hear her exhale quietly and I have to hold back a chuckle.

"When do you want us to come?" she asks.

"Tomorrow. You need to meet her as soon as possible…when you meet her, there will be something that I need to tell you. Something that is very important. So I need you here. Alright?" I ask. I held my breath, waiting for her reply.

It didn't come immediately.

"Okay. We will be there tomorrow. I want everything explained, alright?" she asks, her voice serious.

"Alright. Sleep well, baby. I love you," I say.

"You too. Night." she says a little stiffly, making my heart twinge. With a heavy sigh, I put the phone down. I walk down the hall. When I reach Ikuto's door, I quietly open it.

What I see break my heart.

My daughter was always a very emotional person. As a child, she could sense the emotions of others, and it affected her. It was very hard on her. But I could see that time had hardened her. If you looked deeply into her eyes, and the way she acted around people, you could see that she was still that emotionally in tune to others, but she was just good at hiding it.

What I see was raw, unfiltered emotions.

She lay in that bed, curled up in a loose ball. Her pink hair was tangled around her, but that was the least of her worries. Her hands where balled into the sheets and her face was halfly buried in the pillow. Salty diamonds were falling down her pale cheeks like a waterfall. She cried.

And cried.

And cried. Completely unashamed. Or maybe she did but she was just too heartbroken to care.

I carefully walk to the edge of the bed and sit, but she doesn't even seem to notice. For one more second, I just stare down her.

Then my instincts kick in.

I scooped her up in my arms, cradling her against my chest. My body rocked back and forth and my hand soothed through her hair.

"Shhhh now, baby, im here. Ill protect you. Nothing can hurt you," I say. She is my daughter, not just some girl. As a father, it was my duty to make sure that my baby girl was happy.

And if she wasn't, to fix it, whether it meant being 'that embarrassing parent' or beating the shit out of some guy. I was supposed to go anything to make her happy, and that was what I was going to do.

She grasped my shirt, and buried her face in my neck.

"It hurts, dad, it hurts," she says.

"I know, honey, I know," I say. Seeing her like this was tearing me up. My wolf's natural instincts where to protect, but also to comfort my pup and it was torn down the middle.

She lifts her head, face still vulnerable.

"What did I do wrong to deserve this? All…all I wanted…was to be loved…for the first…time in my life!" she says, her voice cracking.

"Don't you **ever **blame yourself! It is his fault and not yours. Do you hear me? He did this, not you. There was nothing you could have changed." I say, cupping her cheek. A few stray tears leak out of my eyes just from the sight of seeing her like this.

She puts her head back down and just lets herself sob until eventually, exhaustion takes over her.

I lay her down softly, and cover her with a blanket.

"Tomorrow will be a better day, I promise," I say.

And I hope that it's true.

…

**So sorry for the wait…I haven't been able to sleep, and that is totally effecting my writing. I can't focus and I don't want to write a shitty chapter! Thanks so much for the wait!**

**So, im far to tired to reply to all of your reviews, so here is a group review. Thanks so much for liking my poem, I love writing poetry and I encourage you to try it if you haven't, and I would love for you to let me read some of your poetry! You liked the whole 'connection snapped' thing? Im so glad! I really tried hard to make it unique and im glad you thought it was. ISNT Ikuto STUPID FOR NOT MIND LINKING Amu?! Well duh. He is really stupid sometimes. But Amu should know that he wouldn't just leave her…would he? Oh yeah…he would….possibly…I really hope you like this chapter and I will most definitely try to update soon! Lets hope I can get to sleep soon…its like…4:30...in the morning. Next chapter I will hopefully reply to reviews….alright I will for sure. I feel guilty about doing this, but I think you should understand! Thanks again!11**


	29. Chapter 29-Bittersweet

Amu's P.O.V

My father comforted me until I fell asleep, and I have to say it was nice. It was nice being able to have that close human contact without it being inappropriate. I was so unused to close contact. I mean, my friends touched me and hugged me, but growing up, I never had it. Ikuto's father had found me, and taken me in, but I wasn't loved. This was all I had ever dreamed since I was a small child.

As he stroked his hand through my hair, I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me. I closed my eyes, letting the last few tears squeeze there way out before I was lulled into the land of dreams.

_Dream_

_The sky was dark and stormy, just like it usually is before a bad storm. Im in the usual field of flowers, but it's so different this time. Roses are everywhere, their thorny vines covering everything and suffocating you. My dress is pitch back, and I no longer look beautiful. I look around, and see Ikuto. He is yard away from me, and reaching towards me._

_He is dressed in red. _

_His blue eyes are pleading with me. _

_I turn towards him, letting him take in my appearance. I can't see myself, but I seem to know that I look completely different. My hair is black and put in a high ponytail. My eyes are black and look like pits. No longer does my skin have a rosy glow, it's as white as death. _

_I look dead, just like I feel. His eyes grow wide and desperate, like he is willing to do anything in his power just to make me the way I was. No, I wasn't falling for that this time._

"_Amu, im sorry! Its not what it seems!" he begs._

"_With you, it never is, is it? It's never your fault. There is always some reason for you to break my heart. For you to step on me. Im done, Ikuto. Nothing you say can change it. You have had your chances and now im gone. I was just never meant to have a happy ending," I say, taking a step back and letting the rose vines wrap around my ankles._

"_Amu! No! You don't understand!" he screams. By now, the vines have reached my waist. _

"_I understand everything I need, Ikuto. Im just done. Im so tired of being sick and tired of your bullshit." I say. I see pure emotion, raw on his face. If I had a heart, I might have forgiven him. _

_However, it was too late. _

_No one could save me now._

_The vines wrapped around my neck, and up my face. As they devour me, I say one last thing._

"_All I ever wanted is for you to love me," before they consume me whole._

_And the last thing I hear is a strangled cry from inside the darkness._

_End of dream_

My eyes fly open, and I take in my surroundings, calming when I realize im just in Ikuto's room.

Ikuto.

Just the name makes me chest ache.

"_There must be an explanation for everything. He wouldn't just do that to us! He wouldn't just leave, Amu… He wouldn't…would he?" _my wolf asks.

I don't bother replying.

"Good morning," says my father. I look up to see him resting his back against the headboard, and him softly stroking my head.

"Morning," I say quietly, sitting up. I take a breath in, wanting to feel something inside me, but finding nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The thought of it made my wolf howl in pure agony.

"You have a long day ahead of you…" my father says, getting up and stretching.

I nod my head.

"I called your mother; she is coming down with Ami today. You have to remember, your mother doesn't remember you. It's not going to be easy for us to tell her about you," he says.

I sigh, standing up.

"Trust me, that's the least of my worries at the moment." I say. We walk out of Ikuto's room together, but part ways from there. He goes down the hall to probably get some sleep before Mama comes, and I go down to the kitchen to plan how today is going to go.

I sip on my coffee, sitting at the table. I was going to have to do something I really didn't want to do.

All of the people from Ikuto's pack were going to have to leave.

Utau, Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi were going to have to leave. That would be ripping two people away from their mates.

And I could never live with myself if I did that to Yaya or Rima.

So I was going to have to let them go. They couldn't stay here.

Then there was one important thing I needed to give to Ikuto. I took out a piece of paper and poured my heart and soul into it. It didn't take just one piece…it took seven.

Seven pages to show just how pathetic I was.

I crumpled them all up, took out a lighter from a drawer, and burned them page by page.

I wasn't like that anymore. Those words where the last remnant of my chance with Ikuto. Now there was nothing.

With my newfound courage, I took out a piece of paper and wrote two words, and folded it up. That was that. End of story.

For quite some time, I just sat at the table. Sat and quietly sipped my coffee, absolutely dreading for the deed I was about to do.

I hear the house start to wake up. Door open and I hear the chatter of a group of people. Just the group I needed to talk to.

Kukai and Utau come down, hand in hand. Utau smiles when she sees me, and rushes down with Kukai in tow, asking if I was okay. Kairi comes down with his laptop in hand and sits at the big table, saying a quite good morning before going to work. Nagi and Rima come down, Rima on Nagi's back, both with huge smiles on there faces. I could see the sides of both of their necks. They had marked each other, eternally binding themselves together. Yaya came down half the stairs, looked at me with half open eyes, before she fell unconscious down the rest. Kairi caught her, and found that she had just been sleepwalking. He sat back down with her head resting on his lap.

They all looked happy. It just made what I had to do so much harder.

"Amu, how do you feel? Can you tell us what exactly happened last night?" asks Utau, worry lacing her voice.

I look at everyone, who is now focusing on me. The only two people that are missing are Nade and Tadase, and they don't necessarily need to be here.

"Ikuto cut the bond. Im free. He went back to his Pack." I say. Everyone's eyes widen.

"How could he!?" says Kukai, his forehead furrowed.

My hand absent-mindedly touches my neck, where my mark used to be. My skin smooth, just like it used to be. I missed the rough, black crest that used to symbolize Ikuto's possession over me.

"That only means one thing." I say.

They all look at me expectantly.

"Red Moon pack members need to go back home." I say.

You could have heard a pin drop from a mile away from the silence in the air.

"Yaya and Rima are allowed to go with their mates. It's fine, I have no problem with that," I continue

"You can't do that!" yells Rima "This is my home! I was here longer then you!" she yells. Yaya, now awake, has tears in her eyes.

"She isn't going with me," Kairi says softly, making the tears in Yaya's eyes build even more.

I look him dead in the eyes, venom dripping from my voice.

"Then reject her and risk dying. Otherwise, she is going with you," I hiss. He flinches, but reluctantly nods.

"You can't do this!" yells Rima, even more annoyed since I ignored her.

"It's not like you do anything around here anyways." I say. I watch as she visibly flinches, hurt that I would even say that.

It was for her own good. Better for her to hate me, be with Nagi, then like me, and be without him.

"FINE!" she yells, stomping upstairs. All of them look at me, and follow Rima's lead, heading upstairs to pack there things.

Nagi sits at the table, looking at me with a disappointed look.

"Could you make sure she doesn't hate me forever? I just want you two to stay together," I say, giving him a pleading look. His eyes soften and he nods his head, standing up.

"Can you also give this to him," I say, holding the small, folded up piece of paper. I couldn't even say his name. he takes it, putting it into his pocket and giving me a sad smile, before heading upstairs.

I hate this. I hate this more than anything.

But sometimes it needs to be done.

…

Nade's P.O.V

When I got back into my room, I saw Tadase waiting for me.

"Tadase, what are you doing here?" I ask. His face is red, and he looks flustered.

"Nade, I know that this is really bad timing, but for one, I was worried about how you were dealing with everything about Amu, and two, I had a dream that I needed to tell you before things started to get really bad." he says.

I stare at him, waiting.

"Actually, its best left for actions. So im sorry!" he says before he crashes his lips to mine. I felt sparks fly.

Amu was completely forgotten.

Ikuto and his stupidity was completely forgotten.

There is only Tadase and I.

That was all I needed. I respond to his kiss, cupping his cheek and putting my arms around his neck. How long had I waited for this?

Oh yeah, since the moment him and Yaya found me in the woods.

That was a long time ago.

We parted, both of us blushing.

"My mate died. I never found her, but I just felt it when she did. I was sad, but I was fine because I had never actually made the connection. So I was fine. Then I saw you…and I was confused…I didn't think you felt anything and I didn't want to ruin anything…so I waited. But im done waiting. I was you to be mine now." he says.

For being a 'little bitch' (Amu's words) and a 'little Tadagay' (also Amu's cruel taunts) and a 'little girly boy' (everyone's words), he was being quite spontaneous.

"I thought you didn't feel anything." I say.

"Of course I did, im not stupid," he says. Many people would beg to differ….

I smile at him and put my arms around him.

"I've waited for you to say that. I waited for you to sweep me off my feet. All I can say is im glad you did it now, because I was just about to give up." I say honestly.

His red eyes stare into me. He gives me a small smile.

"I wont ever give up on you," he says.

"Neither will I." and our lips meet again.

That night, we slept together in the most innocent form of the word. My head rested on his shoulder, and for the first time in my life, I felt something that I had only dreamed of feeling.

I felt complete.

…

**Thanks for reading…its 5 am and I still cant sleep, so I will once again, putting off response to reviews… I really am so sorry…but I am so tired and I don't want to… PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING! NEXT TIME! I PROMISE! Tell me what you think! I really do love you guys!**


	30. Chapter 30-Pup?

Ikuto's P.O.V

Throughout my whole life, I have suffered quite a few losses. My mother died 6 months after Utau was born from a rouge attack and my father was never the same. He nearly drove his pack into the ground. The grief from losing my mother was just too much for him to bear.

He beat me, and told me that I would never be able to be a good Alpha and I was nothing but a pathetic excuse for a werewolf.

He neglected his duties, trying to fill the gaping whole in his life with drugs.

Then, one day, we found him dead in his room. Usually, if one mate dies, the other one follows immediately, but in rare cases that doesn't happen. It took my father 4 years to die.

And it couldn't have been a day sooner.

I did all the proper training after my fathers death, and I became Alpha. But I didn't really know how to **be **an Alpha. Well, scratch that, I did know how to be an Alpha; I just didn't know how to be a real _**man**_.

So I filled that hole in my own life with woman. And parties. Things of that nature.

The funny thing is, I actually thought I was content.

Until the day I met Amu. It was as if my whole existence had just been floating in space aimlessly for as long as I had been breathing, then suddenly she came as a sun. I was drawn to her. She grounded me to her, and that was only seconds after making eye contact.

But I was a coward. I had seen what happened when mates meet. If I were to lose her…I would be just like my father. If I rejected her, then I would never run that risk. If I never let anything into my life, then I couldn't lose it. I would never have to feel any pain or loss.

So I rejected her. I let her go.

And when I had the chance to get her back, I fucked that up too, now didn't I?

I was so used to at least feeling her in the back of my head. A few of her emotions leaking through our bond. I was used to being able to call and her come, even if it was with a haughty look on her face. And now…there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing. My mind was my own.

I was alone.

I had officially lost everything that was worth anything to me.

All that was left was a sister and her mate that were probably on Amu's side considering I left them there. Friends that seemed to get more disappointed with me day by day. A mate that hates me. And my pack.

My Luna-less pack.

What had I done?

I was broken out of my trance when the door to my office burst open, showing a very out of breath Kip.

"We heard a howl from our Beta, when we were at the edge of our territory. Well, we think it is our Beta, but it was so faint. How should we continue Alpha?" he asks.

"Ill go," I say. Hurrying out of my office, and down the stairs. I walk out of the building and to the edge of the forest. I strip out of my clothes and shift, carrying them in my mouth.

'Come on, we have to go see what is wrong.' I say.

'_What's the point of it? We don't have our mate, everything else is useless_,' he says.

'This is our Beta and friends!'

'_So you can care for someone besides yourself. I find that shocking considering you just put our mate through excruciating pain.' _he snaps.

I nearly stop in my tracks, but manage to keep my speed up as I get closer and closer to Amu's territory.

'_Now you listen. When you cut the bond, our mate was in human form. You were in wolf. You didn't get the full blow of it, which made sure that she did. It was probably hell for her. Im sure she screamed your name, wondering what she ever did wrong to deserve a shitty mate like you. Im sure she cried in agony. Im sure she __**begged **__for someone to put her out of her misery.' _he hisses, making me nearly choke.

I had hurt her. Again. That was the only thing I was really good for wasn't it?

For quite some time, I ran in silence. My wolf whimpered and cried for his mate, something that I couldn't seem to get myself to stop. I deserved to hear him, a part of me, be in agony. I was the one that caused this.

When I neared Amu's territory, I shifted into my human form, and got dressed. I walked out from behind a tree and I see a group of people standing right on the boarder.

One of the faces that made my heart break and shatter into a thousand pieces.

Amu stood there, dressed in shorts and a shirt, her hair carelessly thrown into a high ponytail. Her golden eyes bore into mine, but not in any way I wanted them too. I wanted them to be filled with love, with anger, with sadness….something! ANYTHING!

Anything was better then seeing them with the dead look that was inside them.

She broke eye contact first, and looked at the group of people standing in front of her. Kukai was holding Utau, who was glaring at me. Nagi was carrying a sleeping Rima in his arms, looking at me with such a sad look. Kairi was looking straight at me, no emotion leaking through his mask, but his fists where clenched. Probably because a crying Yaya stood behind him and he was too stubborn to comfort her.

"They will be going back home. They are not needed here." says Amu in a cold voice.

"Amu-" I start but she cuts me off.

"You had your chance, Ikuto. You had lots of them. Im done now." she says. Nade, who is standing to her left with Tadase next to her, looks at me sadly, shaking her head.

Amu turns her head, looking at the group of people who stood just a little bit in front of her.

"You are all welcomed on my territory any time, but only if your mate is in tow. That is the only way you will be able to enter. Otherwise, anyone who steps over the territory line will be trespassing and suffer the consequences. It doesn't matter who you are," she says, the last part obviously making me flinch.

"Goodbye." she says.

The group steps over the boarder, some of their eyes full. I look at Amu, begging her, but she won't look at me in the eyes. Yoru steps forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she sinks into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Her honey golden eyes are shut tightly, like she is trying to keep them from opening.

Yoru looks at me and smirks.

The group starts walking towards the trees.

Nagi walks past me and slips something into my hand, and keeps walking as if nothing happened. I clamped my hand around it, keeping my gaze in front of me.

I stay there for another moment, glaring at Yoru. That seems to just make him even happier.

His smirk grows, and he kisses the top of her head.

Mouthing two words.

'_**I WIN.'**_ before turning, and tugging Amu back towards the pack house.

No….. I clenched my fists together, trying to control my instincts from killing him for so much as looking at my Amu.

I waited until they were out of sight, and then I looked at the folded piece of paper in my hand. It smelled like strawberries and sunshine…

Amu.

Quickly I open it, hoping it is full of her emotions, full of all her anger towards me.

But its not. There are only two words on it.

'_**Treaty's off.'**_

There was no alliance. That was almost like declaring war. I had screwed everything up this time. This was possibly putting innocent lives at risks for the sole reason that I was trying to do what was best for one thing and ending up hurting the other one.

I shifted into my wolf, and I let the most sad, heartbreaking howl that has probably ever escaped the lips of any werewolf.

I had just lost everything.

…

Midori's P.O.V

I woke up just as the sun started leaking through the window. Today I got to see my mate again. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl.

Without wasting a single second, I got out my suitcase, and started packing. I didn't know how long I would be there, so I packed things for every event. If I still needed anything, then Tsumugu could always buy it for me. Just the thought of that made me smile.

He takes such good care of me.

I walked down the dark, cherry wood hallway and stopped in front of a white door. I never knew why I did it…whenever I stepped into there, I felt like there was a piece of information I was desperately missing. The walls were white, but if you looked closely, you could see the faint design of flowers.

Why would we have flowers in a guest room?

It just seemed so…wrong….

I kept walking until I reached a bright pink door that had 'AMI' in big, pink, curvy letters. Quietly, I opened the door to see my little girl asleep. Her brown hair was to her chin and was for once out of its usual high pigtails. She had beautiful honey golden eyes that were currently closed in sleep.

She was my angel.

"Ami, baby, wake up." I say softly, stroking her rosy cheeks.

Her golden eyes open slowly and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Mama," she murmurs happily, holding up her arms.

"We are going to go see Papa today! Is that okay?" I ask. Her eyes light up. She rarely ever got to leave the territory, let alone get to go on a trip far outside it. Especially to see her father when he was on business.

"Yay!" she yells, getting up and dancing around in her frilly pink nightgown.

"Now let's get ready!" I say, and she just giggles, running into her closet. She picks out a pink dress with frills on the edges that ends at her knees, a heart necklace on a thin silver chain that she had gotten from us for her birthday, and her pink ballet shoes. Her hair goes into high pigtails, with pink ribbons in them. She is a beautiful little girl.

She picks out what toy she wants to bring while I pack clothes for her. When im done, I go out and see she has picked a faded bunny. It is barely pink anymore, but you can tell it used to be. It has one eye as a button, and the other one is just a black X. Its mouth was just an X too. It had patches from obvious use.

It was another one of those things that made me feel like I was forgetting something. I never remember her getting that toy, something highly unusual considering I was the one who bought most of her toys. And I don't know how it got into such bad shape either.

Oh well.

"Come on, Ami; let's get some food and go!" I say cheerily, carrying her bag, and mine now. We get into the kitchen and I see Yamuto sitting at the table, drinking coffee. When he sees me, he gives me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Luna. I am going to drive you to the Silver Nightshade pack." he says.

"Alright, sounds good," I say, giving him a smile. He was a very good Beta and Tsumugu trusted him with his life.

I feed Amu eggs and bacon and eat a yogurt for myself with some coffee, and we are ready to go.

We get into my sleek black Cadillac and we are off.

I stare out the window, while Ami chatters on about this, that and everything in between. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that my life is never going to be the same. Tsumugu told me that he was going to tell me something that I was missing, but I didn't know if it had anything to do with the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

The trip continued. We stopped for lunch, and not long after, Ami fell asleep. I chatted with Yamuto for a bit, but then my thoughts kept pestering me. We turned the radio on, and once again, I stared out my window.

I don't know when, but soon, I was asleep.

…

"Midori!" says the familiar loving voice of my husband as im roused from my sleep.

"Tsumugu!" I say, throwing my arms around my husband, shaking off the last remnants of sleep.

"I missed you," he murmurs into my hair. I nod, burying my nose into the crook of his neck where my mark is.

But I smell another person's scent. A Females.

I pull back and look at him with horrified eyes.

"It's not what you think, Midori, I swear. I can't tell you anything more until I introduce you to someone." he says. But im not really focused on him anymore. My gaze is captured by someone who is standing a little farther back. How had I not noticed her before?

She looked at me, her eyes brimming with emotions. I inhaled sharply, taking in her scent. It was the same one that was on Tsumugu.

But somehow, my wolf wasn't mad.

She was excited.

I locked eyes with the girl, and my wolf exclaimed one word that I knew would permanently change the very course of not only my life, but everything that I have known.

'_PUP!'_

…

**Im really mean, aren't I? Its part of my non-existent charm. It is almost 4 am and I am awake. Why? I can't sleep. Poor, poor, sleep deprived me! Writing this, I have listened to and hour and a half of Nightcore…lolol. OMG GUYS IT'S THE 30****TH**** CHAPTER AND YOU GUYS ARE THE STILL HERE. I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT I COULD TOTALLY GIVE YOU ALL FREE COOKIES! But I can't cuz that would be hard. Anyways, thanks for reading and for all the feedback you guys give me! It means so much. And as promised, I will be responding to THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS COMMENTS. That's a lot, in case you didn't know. You guys are the best!**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS (MIGHT HAVE TWO) 28!**

Kidd13 -Im glad you liked the chapter! I really am sorry about the whole, bad timing for updates, but as I said, I can't sleep. So…yeah. Plus, if im going to write, and write at the pace I want to, it has to be dead silent. Everyone has to be asleep. Hence, the random night updates lolol!

XxChopSueyxX - I feel bad for Amu too. But I don't think Ikuto will get the chance to explain anything any time soon! Thank you for the virtual cookie! I ated it and it was delicious!

Spunky Kitten -Hoped you liked the reactions of the charaters!

YiLuLu303 -Awww, I hope you can start sleeping, because I have a feeling this will be permanent for me. Amu wont be happy for some time, which is kinda sad. I hate making my characters so sad. Though im good at it. Ikuto is an idoit. He is just learning that though, lol. He has a lot of making up to do, if he even gets the chance to do that.

nekogirl017- Ikuto is truly a moron. And im sure that Amu's 'boys' will have there revenge…

16craftytigers-Hope you like the reason for Amu's emotion rollercoaster ride!

PrincessSkylar-Thanks! Hope you like all the drama! Enjoy!

balabalanceh-sad, right?

lizybeth3- Well, Rima is a jealous type naturally, but you can tell that Amu has things and skills she wants (kinda sad) im sure your father loves you in your own way J! im glad that I really am getting the emotional aspect that I try so hard to put into my stories in! aww! Im sorry about your loss. I know what its like not showing emotion, im just like that. I seem one thing on the outside, but on the inside im so different. If you ever wanna talk, im here! Thanks so much for the compliment, it means a lot! Im glad you like this story and stick with me till the end!

- enjoy the update! Will Amu let Ikuto return? Probably not now….

xoxAmuto4everxox-Ikuto will always be an idoit, but he is our idoit…though we should all get together and beat him up! Nahh, Amu's dad will probably end up doing that, like you said! Hopefully he will realize what he as done wrong soon if he hasn't already! Glad you liked the chapter! Hopefully I can sleep soon…or I will probably like pass out….thanks!

**CHAPTER 29 REVIEWS!**

Kidd13 -Tehehehe…woopsy…I ignored your plea for updates earlier in the day…woopsy…. And im doing it again… I really suck! Oh well! Hope you enjoy!

lilyflower991028 -Im so glad you took the risk and read my story even though you were reluctant! Im happy you like it! I love Japanese thigns too! And welcome to the club…im addicting to writing theses things. Like seriously… DON'T CRY! This is a very emotional story but don't cryyyy! The fight between Yoru and Ikuto will be close, I think. But in the end it is Amu's decesion. She better choose wisely!

TheLightBeforeWeLand -One couple happy….quite a few to go… well, it's a start. He does have a reason, but the way he went about it isn't exactly the best. And your right, it will be a cycle of he makes a mistake, she forgives at the cost of some of her trust. Not a good relationship. Hopefully her family will be able to cheer her up.

TheRedStrawberriesBest- I DID MISS YOU! I WAS SO LONELY! I forgive you, but you don't get any cookies for a whole day! never mind, that's just to cruel…I cant be mean to my precious reviewer. Lolololol…. 'a loan for the next chapter' that is probably the most interesting phrase I have ever heard. Made my day right there, you did, darling! 'Blob of words' huh. That is even better then the first one…crazy child

Im glad you liked the dream! I tried really hard to make it as absolutely hopeless as possible! YOU WOULD DRAW ME A PICTURE AND A POEM OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THAT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE! And your not irritating! I love hearing what you think!

I was honestly thinking about making it so Nade slaps Tadase…but its just not in her character…and I figured I had to be nice for once…no…I will probably be Tada-bashing in the near future!

It will be a while, and a lot of issues later until Ikuto and Amu are back to even talking…I think…it might change lolol just depends on how mean I want to be!

And for once, I really did want to make it NOT QUITE Ikuto's fault for leaving. FOR ONCE. Though his way of going about it was not the best, he really was just doing it for the sake of his pack. He does love her…a lot….and a lot…and then some more!

Oh, I have some plans for Yoru…hehehe…I actually don't know who she will end up with…im still debating it! I just come up with this while im typing! I mean, I don't really plan!

I think I have spent 30 minutes to an hour just responding to reviews so far, but I love doing it! I really do feel closer to my readers when I do it. That's why I love long reviews like this. It makes me happy that I can get to know what my readers think more! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for telling me what cha think!

hitomi65-Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter too!

PrincessSkylar -He was so close to explaining…yet so far away!

Guest -HAHAH YAY! I LOVE GETTING PEOPLE HOOKED TO THIS STORY!

nekogirl017- glad you like it and enjoy my cute and mean Tada-bashing! Enjoy this chapter!

Guest- IM GLAD! Enjoy this update!

DeannayIkuto -We will just have to wait and see, now wont we! Hope you like this chapter!

Debby-AWWWWWWW im so glad! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Guest- Symetrical! Soul Eater fan, im guessing? Love that anime…and manga ... so much! Enjoy this chapter!

Hinamori Ian-Yes, my friend, you are correct! Amu's sad. Ikuto's sad. Both are miserable, but Amu wont let Ikuto fix it. Sucky situation, don't you agree?

Random -THANK YOUUU! IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT!

balabalanceh -I KNOW! Its pretty sad! Hopefully it will get happier!

WildApple- im actually still deciding who she will end up with! it's a mystery to us all! Ikuto will experience the pain in the future. It wont be a walk in the park, I promise! I can tell you that there is some Amu and Yoru in the future! And I do plan on making it a close race! Ikuto will have a hard time and he will have to fight for her!

AmuxIkutolover- I love that movie…I was actually watching the first one yesterday! Ha! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU PM'd ME AND LET ME READ YOUR POEM. It would make me sooooooooo happy! don't feel bad, I totally understand! Im so sorry for your kitty! Im sure he will be okay! He is young and has lots of years left on him! I know right! I feel so bad for Amu. She has a jerk for a mate and there is nothing she can do about it. Im actually torn on who Amu should end up with…Yoru or Ikuto…got some couples down, some more to go! Amu deserves so much more then what Ikuto does for her and how he treats her. He means well, but he makes her miserable! I actually kinda used one of your suggestions for what Yoru said…SO THANK YOUUU! Hope you get your sleeping schedule back on track…im just not sleeping at all!

_**LIKE I SAID PEOPLE! YOU MAY HAVE TWO! I SPENT SO MUCH TIME RESPONDING SO YOU BETTTTTER READ THEM OR IM GONNA HAVE TO…TO….TO…I DON'T KNOW BUT I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING!**_

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	31. Chapter 31-Tonight

Amu's P.O.V

As I saw Ikuto come into view, my wolf went wild. She wanted him. Scratch that, she was convinced that she needed him.

I didn't agree with that.

His eyes looked at me, silently pleading for me to show him something, but I refused. He wouldn't get to see what I was feeling ever again. He didn't deserve it after what he had done to me.

After everything. He was nothing more then an Alpha that I was going to take down to prove how powerful I was. Another conquest. That was all.

I would defeat him and he would never cross my mind again.

'_LIAR! You can never be who you were made to be without him!'_ my wolf begged. All she wanted was her mate. I would give her anything to make her happy, but the one thing that was out of my reach was the one thing she wanted.

Happiness would always be something I could never quite grasp. The world was an unfair place.

He tried to explain, but before a word could escape his lips, I cut him off. I wouldn't deal with his lies. He had one. Had an excuse. Had a reason. A lie. He wasn't man enough to face the consequences of his actions.

He was nothing but a spineless coward.

I wouldn't deal with it; not this time.

As the group walked off my territory, I felt tears start swimming in my eyes. Yoru draped his arm over my shoulders, and I buried my head in his neck, wanting the nightmare to end. I just wanted them all to go away.

Just go away so I could curl up in a ball and sob in my room.

Yoru lead me back to the pack house with Tadase and Nade trailing behind. I figured I could lock myself up in my office and left alone for the rest of the day, but I soon remembered that I had forgotten a very important detail.

A fancy car was parked in front of the pack house and it was then that I remembered whom I was going to meet today.

Some of the sadness and gloom melted away at the sight. My wolf even perked up a little.

My father opened the door to the car, and leaned in, his features glowing. A figure emerged from the car, tackling my father and making his features glow even more. I didn't even think that was possible. They held each other for a moment, before she sniffed him, and pulled away slowly. I bet she smelled my scent on him from him being with me all night.

Let's hope she doesn't freak out.

Her face reflected pure horror, but my father was quick to comfort her.

She looks around before her eyes land on mine. Immediately, they widen. She was mouthing words, but not a single sound came out.

It was my mother.

"Midori, I would like you to meet Hinamori Amu," he says softly. She is just shaking her head, hands covering her mouth and her expression now filled with sheer horror.

"No…" she whispered.

"Hello, Mothe-" I start, taking a step towards her, but she immediately cut me off with a hard slap across the face.

"Don't you dare call me 'Mother!' I don't know who you are, or what relationship you have with my husband, but you stay away from my family! You are no child of mine," she hisses. I shy back, wincing as the pain sets in my cheeks. My father seems appalled by what he just saw.

I back away slowly, and turn, running away as fast as I can.

"Amu!" I hear my father say from behind me, and I turn back and see a little girl wrapping her arms around his legs, but it doesn't slow my pace at all. When I get into the woods, I shift into my wolf and finally let her take control.

…

Tsumugu's P.O.V

I watched as Midori's hand made contact with Amu's cheek. Amu's head turned to the side; she obviously wasn't expecting that reaction. No one was.

Her eyes filled with tears and her face fell, before she quickly turned and ran towards the woods.

"Amu-" I say, reaching out my arm before I feel a force hit my legs. I glance down and see Ami clinging to me, smiling because she had absolutely no idea what had just happened. She was just so innocent. She didn't realize the unstable mother she grew up with. The father that withheld the truth. In addition, a sister that she didn't even know existed.

How messed up was that?

I turned to Midori who was shaking from head to foot. Her face displayed horror, pure horror.

"Why?" I ask softly, sorrow lacing my voice. This seems to of snapped her out of her trance.

"I have one daughter and that is all! She is a liar!" Midori spits, turning on her heel and stomping into the house.

I see Amu's beta and her mate standing there, their eyes darting between me and the forest where Amu ran into.

"She will come back. Just give her time," I say, picking up Ami in my arms and holding her close.

They both nod and go inside.

"Papa? What's wrong? Is Ami in trouble?" Ami asks softly.

I plaster a big smile on my face, and stare down at her.

"Of course not, darling! Now let's go show you your new room for now." I say. She wiggles out of my arms and runs towards the house, a big smile on her face.

I glance one last time at the forest, trying to calm my wolf who wanted to chase after his pup.

'_Stay safe, Amu. Come back soon,' _I say through a mind link.

And even though she didn't respond, I knew that she had heard.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

"DAMNIT!" I scream, throwing the empty bottle against wall with all my strength and watching as the glass shatters into a million diamonds, flying through the air and scattering all around the room. I fell onto my knees, not bothering to try to avoid the sharp shards of glass that cut through my skin, crimson bubbling to the surface.

I couldn't remember what bottle that had been. Lost track after the third. But who cared? What cared for a pathetic excuse of an Alpha?!

I couldn't even keep my mate, what use was I?

My vision clouded, and I fell on my hands and knees, the glass cutting up them even more then they had my knees.

A few tears dripped from the bridge of my nose and mixing with the blood.

The alcohol running through my veins made me to numb for it to really even hurt. I was drunk. Not drunk enough to forget, but as drunk as I was going to be.

I had been alive for 20 years. And look what I had accomplished.

I had become my worst nightmare. I had become my father. I had pushed away everything that made my life less miserable.

I had done what my father had done. Build myself my own person hell and trapped myself in it.

No one could save you when you wouldn't let him or her.

I was laying down the foundation to my own prison.

I let out a humorless laugh and lay in the broken glass. I let my eyes flutter closed, and I felt a single drop of something warm fall onto my cheeks, but I was too tired and too far-gone into the hell in my mind to dare even try to find out what it was.

But somewhere, I just knew that someone was looking down on my misery. And whomever it was and wherever they were, they knew that I had suffered enough. And in that…I found comfort…just enough comfort to get me through the night.

…

Saaya's P.O.V

Lulu let out another round of hysterical laughs, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been doing this for the last fifteen minutes and nothing that Jinx or I said could get her to stop.

"I KNEW THAT HE WAS A MORON BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS THAT MUCH OF ONE!" she said, gasping for breath. It took her five more minutes to sober up before she could even function properly.

"This plan is going even more successfully then I thought. I mean I knew that he would go back to his pack…but to leave without saying anything or being marked by her is just plain stupid! He is making my job a thousand times easier!" she says, rising to her feet. Jinx had led a small group of Rouges into the Red Moon territory and roughed up a little boy and a few others. They did absolutely minimal damage and all got out safely, but it caused quite a panic.

It had done its job so well.

Considering how hard that Lulu was laughing, it might have done even better then originally planned. Ikuto and Amu were now ripped apart. That meant Amu was weak and Ikuto was single….perfect for Lulu and I. She would take down Amu's pack, which would inevitable mean Ikuto's and I would make Ikuto fall in love with me.

What could possibly go wrong?!

The answer: absolutely nothing.

"I think that things will actually work out in the end," I say finally.

"Of course they will! What could possibly go wrong?" she asked, grinning at me as she slung her arm around my shoulders.

I glance over at Jinx to find his focus solely on me, occasionally glancing at Lulu. I tear my gaze away from him, my wolf whimpering in the process, and look at her.

I give her a big, fake smile, my red lips taking up most of my face.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I say.

She pats my back, and pulls out some beer from the fridge.

"So tonight, we celebrate!" she said.

I smiled and nodded, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that if everything was sailing this smoothly there had to be a storm brewing somewhere. Call it paranoia, but I had a feeling that what we did just altered the very fate of the two packs.

And it wasn't for our benefit.

But I pushed that feeling aside, wanting to enjoy the companionship I felt before I had to leave at dawn to head back home.

Tonight, we celebrate.

…

The Moon Goddess looked down at the two poor souls that were suffering. The Azure haired boy, lost in misery in a pile of broken glass and burning cuts. A girl who is so lost in sorrow and pain that she has given herself to her wolf just so she wouldn't have to feel for a little while.

Neither knew the great plans she had for their futures!

But she hadn't expected this. Usually, the outcomes to things are tweaked here and there by events that took place. It changes the result just a little.

What Ikuto had done by leaving had completely changed the ending.

She sighed, brushing back a piece of her long, knee-length silver hair that was spun by the very moon and closing her bright white eyes. She couldn't let the wonderful future that Amu and Ikuto were supposed to have just slipped away.

They were supposed to fall back in love. Fight Saaya, Lulu, Jinx and the Rouges and get the happily ever after they truly deserved. They were supposed to have pups that would raise one of the greatest packs on the face of the earth.

Now everything had changed.

If nothing was done, then Amu would end up alone. Ikuto would be dead. Yoru mateless. Nade and Tadase dead. Their child left orphan. Rima dead and Nagi following behind after years of drug use. Kukai a cheater and Utau searching for love in all the wrong places. Kairi putting his work before Yaya and resulting in Yaya taking her life and leaving their child to grow up in a loveless home.

The packs would be conquered. Saaya murdered by her best friend and Jinx going so mad that he turns into a homicidal maniac.

People would die and the werewolf system as we knew it changed for the worse.

She couldn't, no, she wouldn't let that happen.

But what could she do?! Ikuto had broken the bond that was needed to make the future what it was destined to be!

In her shimmering eyes, a glint appeared. It was almost mischievous in the best way possible. She grabbed the necklace around her neck, and tore it off so it was dangling in her hands.

"It is time for this to be used. This is the moment it was prepared for," she said, her voice smooth as the waves, yet as forceful as the winds. She opened the small vial, and dipped her finger in it. She held it over the large glassy type surface that showed her Amu, and let a single drop fall through, leaving ripples in the mirror like substance. It fell through, falling onto Amu's wolf's head, though she didn't seem to notice. She did the same to Ikuto's sleeping form, and he didn't seem to notice either.

But she had repaired the bond that he snapped. Not the whole thing, no, not even close to that. Just a single cord.

The cord that connected physical pain.

If her assumptions were correct, if one was hurt, the other would have no choice but to rescue their other half so they themselves didn't die.

So no matter what, they would have to be together eventually.

The Moon Goddess, mother of all werewolf kind, smiled down at the two.

"Change the future, and you will be thankful for the pain you had to suffer to get there. Find your happily ever after."

…

**I am actually pretty happy with this chapter. It is very informative! I like it! Sorry for the wait, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it! School is starting soon and im so sad….like in 6 DAYS! Im so miserable and scared but excited! Im transferring from crappy private school to public…so…I cant wait to see what it will be like! Thanks for waiting and reading and feel free to tell me what you think! I always love to hear your ideas too!**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**

XxChopSueyxX -Im glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this one as well! Thanks for reading!

balabalanceh- like the 'family reuinion from hell?' and Ikuto deserves a lot of things….

Spunky Kitten - Ikuto will snap out of his funk soon. Did you like the reunion!?

Hinamori Ian- the family did reunite, but that just brought on a whole new onslaught of problems., llike where is Amu? The funny thing is, I havent really thought of the names of their wolves, only Amu and Ikuto's. I don't even think ive mentioned the name of their wolves yet. Huh. I plan to for Amu's next chapter. Yeah…Amu is just not having a good week with really anyone. Poor Amu!

snowiewolf- Lets hope he can fix it!

-Hope you like this chapter! Its pretty intense now and it just gets more and more and more dramatic!

CourageRudy101- im glad my sadistic-ness is a good thing! Ikuto and Yoru fighting…I think I can do that! With a twist…that just gave me a really good idea….THANK YOU!

KawwaiiOtakuChan-im glad you like my story and all the drama! Ikuto is at blame, but so are a lot of other people lol. I don't have a computer in my room, I just have the feet of a cat. My whole family goes to bed early so I sneak down and write lolol

Kidd13- Maybe you will catch this one! Lololol! Hope you like this one and thanks for reading (and reviewing )!

xoxAmuto4everxox-im glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one! There is a possibility of some future YoruxAmu moments in the near future, but I don't know yet. Its all pretty undecided right now. Just so much I could do! Ikuto needs a lot of sense knocked into him and he will get it. Trust me. There will be a fight scene in there! WITH A TWIST!

Guest-I hope you like this story! Amu is a victim, Ikuto is an idoit, of course! Im glad I could save at least someone from bordom! Enjoy the update! What is your username, your signed is as guest! I would be happy to read your stories! Thanks for reading!

16craftytigers- Oh, honey, I have so much in store for this story….just you wait!

hitomi65 -Thank you!

TheLightBeforeWeLand-Amu has a lot of crap on her plate, that is for sure. We will just have to see how she handles it.

nekogirl017 - Oh darling! I torture you because im a sadist you little silly! MWAHAHAHAHHA!

PrincessSkylar -Thank you! Enjoy!

AmuxIkutolover -Amu has some serious issures on her plate right now! I really enjoyed your poem! You have great promise! How did your cats surgery go!? On to the chapter! Ikuto is throwing lots of pity parties and this is the last one. His last breakdown before he sucks it up. Yoru will be first for awhile, until fate kicks in…maybe…im still unsure….OMG I LOVE THAT QUOTE LOLOLOL its so true. Maybe I should go to the doctor…but I probably wont…I don't like doctors. Do you like the reunion? It has a twist. Kinda a bitter one though. Ami is probably 5-6. I think…lolol I forgot. Ikuto is a wreck without Amu and Amu is a hard person without Ikuto…they need each other. That is such a cute saying and I think I will use it in here! It so goes with there relationship! Ikuto needs to prove his love and he will get it in return. And Amu needs to focus on his change not just all the crap that he has done to her in the past, because if she does that neither of them can heal that way. Hope you like what I threw in there about the 'bad guys' lolol. Short and sweet. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

Anime-epic- His love for Amu is the only thing serious in his life. Without her he is nothing. She is his better half.

lilyflower991028 -Ah. You have no idea how much I love rants. People have every reason to be mad at Ikuto. He totally messed some crap up! And now Yoru is swooping down and trying to take Amu. Way to use her misery for your love life…lolol I totally agree…he is a bit of a bitch (no like our precious Tadagay, but that's hard to beat) NO EXCUSES! Ikuto is selfish, but can you see a tad more into his (jacked up) logic? Im glad this chapter was rant worthy! That is like the best thing it could be! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

TheRedStrawberriesBest-I love how you freak out! It always makes me giggle! FIRST OFF this is the last mopey chapter. Though the next will have some internal battle with Amu, but Ikuto will man up. Yoru is just being a pesky lil bitch right now, ain he? Ikuto needs to take inniciative, but Amu needs to stop grudging. Honestly, its both of their faults. If both weren't so stubborn, then would be making out in the Carribean right now (but lets face it, that wouldn't be a very interesting story, now would it?) they both have a lot of issues they need to face before they can get their happily ever after. Relationships take two people! Thanks for taking the time to type all that! I always end up cracking up reading it and it makes my whole day! Thanks! Enjoy!

lizybeth3 - I sent you a PM, don't know if you got it but if you didn't, just tell me and I can post it next chapter down here!

Deathly Jester - Amu is being highly irrational! She is thinking with her hurt feelings instead of with logic or common sense. All she is doing is building resentment! You have it spot on! That means Ikuto is going to be trying that much harder to win her over!

Guest -Read my mind like a book! I was already planning it!

**You guys have really been wonderful throughout this whole process!**

**I love you guys more then I love my new iphone.**

**Trust me, after having a phone that didn't work for awhile, that a lot!**

**I will be starting school and I don't know if that means I will have more homework or less, but we will just have to see! Hopefully I will be able to more! I have just had a busy summer, or I havent even been able to function because I cant sleep (which is what is happening right now) but thanks for waiting so patiently! It means so much! Thanks!**


End file.
